Paradise in Hell
by ZoneRobotnik
Summary: Mello and Near discover a book in the Whammy's House library, high on a shelf. There is a lock but no key, and when they DO find the key, they wish they hadn't.
1. Prologue: A tale of a tale of a tale

This is the tale of two boys that underestimated a simple thing like a book. After all, what could one page that spoke of danger and death do to worry them? Nothing, right?

Dead wrong, as one of them found out. The other boy vanished into the book itself and all the other boy could do was try to save him by ensuring he didn't die.

That is what happened to Mello and Near, two Whammy's boys that hated each other, but showed that they at least cared about each other through this event. A pity that it couldn't last.

And who am I to say all of this? Well, that's an interesting question, and I don't know how to answer it.

You see, I don't have a name, only a letter. When someone asks you "what is your name", and all you can do is respond with one letter, well…

It's quite bothersome, and I don't know how L and BB ever managed like that. I never lived long enough to earn a true name. No, things were different, back in my time. I'm glad that my death at least got Whammy to be nicer to the kids he picked up to trained as clones.

If you don't know who I am by now, then I guess you have never heard of me. I am A, one of the very first Whammy's kids. I knew L personally, as well as BB, and I even thought of BB as a friend.

But, you didn't come all this way to hear about my pathetic existence, which I ended by hanging myself in my bedroom! Whoops, shouldn't have told you that. What if you have nightmares? Hehe.

I'll admit; I'm a bit of a cynic. And I'm a pessimist, under the guise of an optimist. If that doesn't make sense to you, that's a-ok. It never made sense to me, either.

Now, you wanted to hear about Mello and Near, right? Near was pulled into my book, _Paradise in Hell_, purely by accident, that poor little kid.

Well, enough from me! Let me tell you the tale of a tale that I have to tell…

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Well, this is a new idea that I had throw itself at me today, and I just HAD to use it! I hope everyone enjoyed the A intro? I have two versions of A in my head: The happy-go-lucky A that just cracked under the pressure and killed himself, and the cynical, clingy A that killed himself because L, who he HATES, drove BB, his eternal crush, into running away.

I think this is the latter version, what do you think? Also, please tell me if this is interesting or not. If it isn't, don't be afraid to tell me. And if there's already a book called "Paradise in Hell", please don't yell at me about it, I had no idea. Just enjoy it, the name is called that for a reason.


	2. Ch 1: The Book, the Key, and the Story

Mello paced in the library, waiting for Near to come so they could finally get started sorting the damn books already. Sure, he HAD come here a few hours early, and sure, it WAS just plain mean to expect Near to be here already, but he wanted to get the job DONE already! Finally, he heard the soft-padded shuffle that only Near gave, and then he appeared in the doorway, looking at him calmly.

"I wasn't aware that the clock in the common room was incorrect." Near said, walking past Mello and into the room. "I trust that you brought a step-ladder, since you had so much time to wait for me?"

"Uhm…" Mello looked around. "…I'll go get one!" He ran out of the room to the storage room. Near shook his head and then went over to start sorting the lower shelves while waiting. When Mello came back, he saw Near checking off books on a clipboard as he arranged them and made sure they were still there. "Alright, I'm back. Let's get to work." He said.

Near nodded and then the two of them set to work, sorting and locating everything on the list.

"This is strange..."

Mello sighed and looked over from what he haad been sorting for the past fifteen minutes. Near had been sorting ones on the top shelf of one of the shelves, and had now stopped to look at what looked like a lockable diary. "What's strange?"

"This book…it's name is not on the check-list." He climbed down the stepladder and walked over to show it to Mello. "See?"

Mello looked at it. "Hm…'Paradise in Hell'. Sounds creepy." He grinned and took the book, his hands reaching to open the flap with the keyhole. When it didn't budge, though, he pouted and handed it back to Near. "We'll give it to Roger to look at later. For now, let's get back to—"

*Plink*

"Hn?" Near looked over, not even noticing that Mello had continued what he was saying as he turned and walked over to examine what had made the faint sound he'd just heard.

"—sorting the books so that we can get out of here and get back to staying away from each other, 'cause you're being here is making me claustrophobic and—ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Mello growled, glaring at Near. "What the fuck are you staring at, Near?!"

A key? Where had it come from, and how? Hesitantly, Near reached out and plucked the long, thin, bronze key off of the floor, gingerly picking it up with two fingers. "…I think I found the key to the book, Mello." He said softly, standing up and walking over to him as he shifted the book in his hand and pushed the key into the hole, turning it slowly as a clicking sound was heard. Then Near pulled out the key and handed it to Mello as he carried the book over to the table.

Mello took the book and, making sure no one was coming, went over to look at the book with Near. Near opened the flap and then Mello pulled open the cover, looking at the first page. "It's a prologue…I think." He blinked, looking at Near.

"Looks like a poem." Near said softly, looking at it calmly. "See, read it."

Mello leaned in and read:

_The reality is too much to bear,_

_But the imaginary world is so intense._

_Sometimes, I can't make out what is what anymore,_

_And it just doesn't make sense._

_Three Kingdoms warring, _

_But two are allied against the one. _

_That's the way it is for us three, _

_But what happens when one is gone?_

_In these pages lies danger,_

_So readers please; beware._

_I do not mean to hurt you, _

_I do not mean to scare._

_But, when you're already gone from the world of the living,_

_This is the only real way to carry on._

"…Scary." Near said calmly, nodding to Mello as he turned the pages. "The rest are all blank. We should just show it to Roger and let him deal with…hm?" He was back on the prologue page, and he had noticed something near the bottom of the poam. He pulled the book towards him again and reached to touch the page and bring the letters further into the light, but all he could make out was these words forming:

_You are already involved, little child._

"Yeah, let's take it to Roger. This thing is boring." Mello walked off and went over to go back to sorting, not even noticing Near's eyes widen as he read the message.

"Mello…"

"Just get back to work, Near." Mello picked up a book and looked at it. "Hm…damn, faded engraving…"

"Mello, help!"

"Huh?" Mello looked over to see Near glowing a strange, blueish color, the book doing the same, and then he got up and ran over to grab Near's hand. "Near!" He yelled, but Near's hand faded away with him, with no trace, and then Mello saw the page of the book turning by itself to a new sentence writing itself on the blank page.

_A white-haired child clothed entirely in white, ill-fitting clothing awoke in a grassy field, the only sound to come to his ears being the faint twitter of birds in the nearby trees. His gray eyes quivered slightly as he sat up and pushed himself to his feet, looking around the area. "Where am I?" He asked softly, his body shivering with fear he tried and failed to suppress. "What….what happened? I can't...remember…" He brought a hand to his head, confusion in his ashen eyes as he tried to recall exactly why he was in a field and who exactly he might be._

"Near!" Mello cried, his eyes widening as he read the lines writing themselves. 'Can't remember…amnesia?! Why?! What's going on?!' He thought frantically, and then he sat down in a chair with the book in his lap to read as the book continued to write itself.

_The child stumbled through the grass as he tried to remember, his eyes darting as he neared a road. He couldn't explain it, but he felt…wary. Oh, so wary…. The sounds of horses and a man yelling came to his ears and looked down the road to see a man with a carriage driving by. He knew he'd probably be hurt for this, but he ran over to the carriage, desperate for any help. "Stop, please!" He cried._

_The man, angered by the strange, white child's plea, slowed to a stop and got off, scowling at the boy. At the sight of his cold expression, the boy stepped back in fear of his life. "You little rat! Don't you realize whose carriage this is?!" He yelled, holding up the whip he used on the horses. "You will pay dearly for this!"_

"_What's going on, Roger?" A voice spoke from the carriage, startling the boy._

*~*~*~*

"What's going on, Roger?" A calm, somehow familiar voice spoke from the carriage that the white-clad boy, Near, had so stupidly run into the way of. What was his name, anyway? He knew he had a name at one point…right? 'That voice…why do I know it?' Near thought, his eyes shaking. 'Anyway, that aside, am I not going to die here after all?'

"Lord Lawliet, this child ran in the way of your carriage!" Roger said firmly. "How must I deal with him?"

"You don't need to deal with him at all." The calm voice spoke again as the curtain covering the person behind the ornate window was drawn and eyes much like Near's stared out at him. "I'm sure he had a perfectly good reason for interrupting our rather urgent ride." The door opened and a fifteen-year-old boy with bushy, raven-black hair and black bags under his eyes and dressed in some sort of blue and white outfit that looked expensive, walked out. "Hello, child." He smiled at the white-clad child. "Why did you need?"

"I…" Near suddenly felt very weak and went forward,despite the warning looks he was getting from "Roger" and clung to him. "I-I don't know who I am…why I'm here…I'm lost…I think…"

"Oh, you poor little thing!" Lawliet knelt down and pulled Near close. "It's alright, child. I'm here now. I'm here." He nuzzled him. "Why don't we go into my carriage, and I'll get you something warm to drink and sweet to eat." Even without the boy's consent, he walked back into the carriage and shut the door, setting Near to his side. "Now then, why don't you pick a food or drink you like, and then tell me everything you DO remember." He said, pulling his knees up to his chest as he looked at the small boy beside him.

*~*~*~*

"No way…" Mello muttered, looking at the book as it wrote the scene that was going on. "…'Lawliet' has to be L, judging by this description…" He glanced over and saw that someone was coming to the library. Quickly, he closed the book, locked it, and then stuck it in his bag as he walked out. "Damnit, where'd he go?!"

"Where'd who go?" Matt asked, blinking.

"Near. He went out to talk to Roger and he said he'd be right back, but he's not!" He groaned and then walked on. "Forget it! He can sort the books by himself, I'm out of here!" He had to get to his bedroom, where he could be alone and read the book in peace…

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

OMG, Near's in the book, and he lost his memory!

And, yes, that IS L – at least, a version of him. The version that is in A's book.

Poor Matt. I'm afraid that you will not be involved – in the real world, at least. I have…ideas. *rubs hands together eagerly*

Read on, and please review!

If you don't…well…

Near will never get out of the book! HAH, there! Blackmail! So, review!


	3. Ch 2: The Man, the Child, and the Angel

This chapter has been edited, go ahead and look at the fixed part. For the reason as to WHY I edited, read the author note at the top of chapter 4.

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Ignoring Matt's distant calls for him, Mello burst into his bedroom and slammed the door shut, his fingers already grasping the key in his pocket so he could turn it in the lock. Then he opened the flap and ran to his bed as he opened the book. To his surprise, quite a few more pages had been added since he'd closed it. "Shit, this book writes fast!" He muttered, reading what had been added while he was away.

_The white-clad boy nervously nibbled at the pastry Lord Lawliet offered him, fear still resident in his eyes. "Uhm…thank you…for saving me from that awful man." He said meekly, his eyes shifting to look away from the floor and instead towards the black-haired Lord. "Uhm…what may I call you, sir?"_

"_My name is L Lawliet, but you can call me Lawliet – it's what everyone else does." He frowned. "But, refrain from anything belittling, like 'Lawli-pop' or 'Lawli-lawli', alright?"_

"_Yes, sir, Lawliet!" The boy said, and then let out a slight giggle. _

_Lawliet smiled. "That's nice to see." He reached out and stroked his cheek. "You're laughing. I was afraid that you didn't know how."_

_The little boy blushed a bit at the contact and shifted away from his hand. "I know how…I just…didn't see any reason to until now." He looked down. "I wish I could tell you my name, Lawliet, but I barely know it myself…"_

Mello paused at this point, blinking. "…L Lawliet? L? I mean, I knew it was him before, but…" He looked at the book. "It gave him a last name that I've never heard before." He shrugged and went back to reading.

"_That's alright." Lawliet said softly. "I'm sure that your memory will return to you in time." He looked out the window. "We're here."_

"_Where is 'here'?" The boy asked, and then he let out a yelp when the carriage shook with a start, knocking his unsuspecting body into the chest of Lawliet. "Owww…oh, I'm so sorry!"_

"_It's alright." Lawliet out a slight chuckle. "I'm afraid that Roger is not the best driver, but he refuses to allow me to, saying that 'a King should not drive his own carriage'." He rolled his eyes. "It's all rubbish to me. I think he just enjoys giving me a headache every time he pulls to a stop."_

_The boy laughed and nodded. "That must be why!" He said, sitting up again. "So, where are we?"_

"_My castle." He opened the door and offered the boy a hand. "Come, let's go inside."_

_The boy nodded happily and took his hand, letting him lead him out of the carriage and into the large doorway of a beautiful, white castle. "Wow…" He said softly, as he was led through the doors and into the large lobby. "It's so beautiful…" He looked up at Lawliet. "You live here?"_

"_Yes, and watch over my kingdom from here, as well." He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the boy, lifting him up onto his shoulder. "Look at the view! Isn't it great?" He grinned._

_The boy laughed at Lawliet's joke and nodded. "Yes, I can see all the way to the dining room from here!" He grabbed one of Lawliet's hands. "Uhm…down, please?"_

"_Alright, alright." Lawliet set him down and then ruffled his hair. "I have some things to do now, but I'll have a maid take you to one of the spare rooms, so you can sleep until dinner." He looked around. "Let's see…Ella!" He called._

"_Yes, sir?" A woman ran over, dressed in a white apron and a blue dress. _

"_Take this boy up to a spare bedroom until dinner." He smiled. "He needs his sleep, he's had a very tiring day."_

"_Yes, sir." She nodded and, without questioning Lawliet's judgement, led the boy up to a bedroom, opening to the door for him. "There's a bathroom inside the room, so you can clean up, and I'll be back with a change of clothing for you." She smiled and turned to go._

"_Uhm…white, please." He said softly, and then he looked around the room before he went over to the side-door that led to the connected bathroom. He opened the door slowly and then looked in, opening the door fully in surprise. "…Wow…" He walked over and placed a hand on the marble, claw-foot tub. "I've only __**read**__ about these…" He looked around and then blinked. "It's strange…I can remember everything I've read about, but people I know and who I am and things that happened…" He shook his head. "Blank."_

_The boy rubbed the wash-rag over his body, covering his body with soapy suds that were quickly washed away by the water that was coming down on him. He heard a sound just beyond the door and looked over before he frowned and pulled the shower-curtain shut, giving him privacy in case anyone came in._

_The door opened and Roger looked in, looking around until he saw the clothing plopped off to the side. Then his eyes wandered over to the shape that he could see in the dark-blue curtain and he grinned before moving further into the room, closing the door behind him as he moved over to the shower, his hand reaching out for the curtain._

"Uhm…wait a second." Mello frowned. "What's going on here?"

_The boy sensed his hand near the curtain and he held it shut. "Is there something you need?" He asked, hoping to hear the person's voice before he saw their face. "If you're here about the change of clothes, just put them by the toilet. Thank you."_

"_I'm not here about the 'change of clothes'." Roger said, grinning as he tugged on the curtain. "I'm here to find out if there's any wounds that need to be treated that you can't see."_

"_I'm perfectly fine, Mr. Roger. Thank you." The boy said, his tone quite clearly saying "you can go now" to the older man. _

_Roger's eyes narrowed and he yanked the curtain away, stratling the now-exposed boy. "I'm afraid, dear child, that I MUST insist." He said calmly, his eyes hungrily roaming over the pale boy's body._

"Holy fuck…" Mello shook his head in disgust. "This book has weird ideas about Roger!" He said, and then he read on.

_The boy shivered as he felt his gaze on him and reached for the curtain again. "Please go, Mr. Roger. I'm fine." He said shakily, obviously scared of the old man._

_Roger's hand grabbed the boy's wrist and pulled him out of the shower, holding him close as he smiled. "Your skin is so soft…"He purred, smiling with a lust-filled gaze as he slid his other hand down the boy's body. "You're so small…so untouched…and your eyes, while like Lawliet's are so innocent…" He chuckled and then leaned in to the boy's neck, his tongue snaking out to slide up from his shoulder to his cheek. "Little boy…"_

"_Let me go…" The boy whimpered, shivering at his touch. "I'm scared…"_

"_You don't have to do anything." Roger smiled. "I know how do this…" He kissed the boy's neck, making him shudder._

"_Please…help…" The boy whispered, knowing that no one would hear him._

Mello's eyes went wide as he realized what was happening to Near. He waited, seeing what would happen, but nothing happened. The book stopped writing there. "H-Hey, what the fuck? What's going to happen next, you dumbass book!?"

'You have quite the mouth on you, don't you?' A cheerful voice said inside his mind as the book begin to glow that dull blueish color again. 'You know, you'd get what you want more often if you said "please" once in a while.'

"Whoa!" Mello jumped back, not wanting to get sucked in, but all that happened was a ball-point pen appearing in the air above it, glowing like the book was. "…What is this?"

'If you want to save him, use this and join me in writing his story.' The voice said pleasantly. 'Just grab the pen and you're in.'

"I…" Mello faltered. 'It's so active…I'd be spending a lot of time with this…' He glanced at the book and then reached out to the pen, his hand closing around it. 'I have to do it.' He held it tightly in his hand and the glowing subsided, leaving only him, the book, and the pen.

And Near's current predicament. 'What can I do to save him?' Mello thought. 'Maybe…I can put myself into the story?' He smiled and then begin to write. 'Bring it on, Book. Put him through whatever trouble you wish, I'll counter them all!' He sat back to examine his handiwork.

_The door burst open and a blonde, male teenager dressed entirely in black and holding a pistol in his right hand was standing in the doorway. "Hi, pervert. Would you mind letting go of my charge?" He said pleasantly, fury in his eyes. "Or, shall I call Lord Lawliet and tell him what you're doing here?"_

The book didn't reply automatically. It seemed to be thinking, and a word or two was written and then it vanished to be replaced by something else. 'Of course…' He thought, nodding. 'It doesn't need a pen, it can erase its words if it dang well wants to.' He sat back and waited patiently. 'You seem to be having trouble responding, Book. Were my actions too sudden? Well, that's just how I am, so you're gonna have to deal with it.' He smirked, and then leaned over as it finally stopped thinking and wrote a full sentence. 'Oh, this is gonna take some thinking. What DO I call myself?' He frowned.

_Roger looked over at the stranger and his eyes widened as he saw the pistol. Quickly, almost too quickly, he dropped the boy and let him crumple to the floor. "Who are you?! How did you get in here?! What do you mean 'charge'? Do you know this boy?!" He demanded to know._

_The boy slowly crawled away from the man and curled up behind the toilet, hiding from him. He didn't know WHO this stranger was. But he was grateful he had come._

*~*~*~*

"Who are you? How did you get in here?! What do you mean 'charge'? Do you know this boy?!" Roger said, and Near wondered the very same thing. This blonde stranger felt…familiar, like Lawliet did. And he was saving him, so he couldn't be a bad person, right?

He crawled away quickly and hid, shivering. 'Whoever you are, thank you.' He thought, his eyes closed tightly. 'I was so afraid I would be…' He shuddered and then shyly peeked out at the blonde. He was closer to him now, and he could see that he had blue eyes that sparked with mischeif and fury. 'How DID he get in here? How did he know what was happening to me?' He thought, blinking. 'Why…do I feel so safe around him?'

*~*~*~*

Mello smiled and wrote his reply, nodding. Near wouldn't know that this was actually his real name, and he wasn't going to call himself "Mello" in this story. 'This is actually pretty fun, Book.' He thought, smirking.

"_Call me Mihael. Mihael Keehl." The blonde said, and then he walked over to pull the shivering boy into his arms, making sure to pull off his black jean_-_jacke so that he could drape it around the boy's naked body as he held him close. "And I guess you could call me this boy's Guardian Angel. It is my job to protect him, and I'm sorry we haven't met before, I just got the job a few minutes before I came in here."_

'Clever. Calling yourself his Guardian Angel is a good way to explain how you got in.' The voice said cheerfully. 'But, why "Mihael Keehl"? Is there any special reason?'

"Maybe." Mello smiled. "Am I gonna tell you it? Not unless I have to."

The voice chuckled. 'You know, I think I might actually have fun with you, Mello.'

"Back at you, Book." Mello said, and then he looked at the pages as he saw the book writing its reply.

"_Guardian Angel…?" Roger suddenly appeared frightened. "This boy must be very important, then…" He fell to his knees. "Please, forgive me, Guardian Angel!"_

_The boy held onto Mihael tightly, frightened and confused. "D-Do you know who I am, Mr. Keehl?"_

"Oh…" Mello paused and thought a bit. 'It'd be weird to call him "Near"…' He frowned and wrote down his reply.

"_I don't know your full name, but I know that it stearts with an 'N', so maybe we call you that until you remember?"Mihael suggested, and then he looked over his shoulder at the maid that had brought the boy to this room. "Oh, hi. Can I talk to Lord Lawliet, please? Kind of important."_

'You want to talk to Lawliet?' The voice remarked in a questioning tone. 'Mind telling me why?'

"Wait and you'll see." Mello said, smiling.

'If you insist. My turn, then.' And then the book started to write again.

"_A-Alright." The maid nodded and then ran off to go find him._

_Near clutched at Mihael's shirt. "…I'm 'N', then." He smiled and nuzzled him._

_Roger slowly stood up and went over to turn off the shower. "You should wrap him in a blanket or something. I know when I've lost, and I don't know what you want Lord Lawliet for, but I've lost anyway."_

Mello nodded and wrote more, smiling. 'Alright, danger's over!' He then did his next move. 'Now, how to keep from slipping up? And what will happen next for us? Near…' He smiled. 'I'll protect you!' He grinned as he wrote, mouthing the words as he did.

*~*~*~*

"If you've learned your lesson, then you better start treating N nice and leave all other little boys alone too, you pervert!" Mihael said firmly, holding Near protectively. Near clung to hm and then lay his head on his collarbone.

"Thank you, Mr. Keehl." He whispered. "I was…I was so scared that I would be…" He started to cry and buried his tears in the blonde's shirt. "Thank you. Thank you so much…"

The blonde blinked and blushed a bit, surprised. "Uhm…no problem. As I said, I have to protect you, N." He smiled awkwardly and then carried him into the bedroom, wrapping a blanket around the younger boy before he retrieved his jacket and pulled it on. "Feeling better?"

"Yes, thank you." Near smiled and hugged him tightly before he looked over at the door. "Ah, Lawliet!" He smiled and got up, the blanket wrapped around him.

Lawliet paused in his step and frowned. "Child, what in the world happened to you? Who is this man, and why are you not dressed?"

" Uhm, 'boy', actually." Mihael corrected him. "I'm not a man, yet; still got a few years left before that. And, as for what happened and who I am, I am Mihael Keehl, this boy's bodyguard. And why is he not dressed?" He gave Roger, who was standing in the doorway to the bathroom, a sharp look. "Because THAT guy tried to rape him in the shower!"

"You…_**what**_?" Lawliet said coldly, his eyes narrowing in fury. "You DARED to try to harm this boy, who I was caring for, Roger?!"

"F-f-f-f-f-f-Forgive me, Your Majesty!" Roger dropped to his knees, his hands and head on the floor. "I-I will never try something like that again, I SWEAR!"

"See that you don't. Now then, Mihael Keehl, I think that we have something to—" He was cut off by a cheerful voice ringing through the halls.

"OHHHHHHH, LAAAAAAWLIIIIII-POP!"

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Yes, Mello is now putting himself in the book, without actually being sucked in like Near was! Yes, I know, I'm a bad, nasty person, making Roger a child-molester/rapist person. He doesn't deserve it, but A had a very active imagination and hated Roger with a passion, always making up things about him that weren't true.

…Yeah, okay. I can't blame A for my nasty, dirty imagination.

I hope you enjoyed it and please read on.

And review, or Near will never, ever get out!


	4. Ch 3: The Angel, the Child, the 3 Kings

It has, erm, come to my attention that there are a few things missing from the last chapter, due to my stupid computer glitching on me. I edited it, so you might want to go back to the "Near being assaulted by Roger and Mello uses the pen to write himself in and save him" scene to see it. XD It also has "the voice"'s first appearance. Stupid computer.

I'll be sure to read over it carefully from now on. And I'd like it if anyone would please mention any parts that don't make sense because something is missing.

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Lawliet's eyes widened and then narrowed before he groaned, his hand coming up to rub his brow. "…Not him. Not now. I don't need this tonight." He muttered.

"Who?" Near asked shakily, clinging to Mihael for comfort. "Who's here?"

"…One of the other kings." Lawliet said, shaking his head. "Beyond Birthday, mostly called 'B'."

*~*~*~*

"Hold on." Mello blinked. "I KNOW that that's his real name, so how come L got a made-up name?"

'Who said that it was made-up? You don't know if it's real or not.' The voice said simply. 'Now, shall we move on?'

Mello looked over at the clock. "Dinnertime soon…can I take the book with me?" He wondered, and then he looked back at the book, picking up the pen to write. 'Beyond Birthday..why is he in this book?'

*~*~*~*

"Who is 'Beyond Birthday'?" Mihael asked, frowning. "Is he dangerous?"

"No more or less than I am." Lawliet said, chewing his thumbnail nervously. "He's just…touchy-feely."

"Well, he's not going to go away if we stay in here." Roger muttered, getting up and going over to leave the room. "I'll try to chase him away for you."

"Wait, I wanna meet him!" Near said, smiling. "Maybe he knows me!"

Everyone else in the room groaned, and then Mihael spoke up after an uncomfortable silence. "I don't know if he will know him, but it's worth a shot, right?" He set Near down on the bed and went into the bathroom.

Near leaned over to look where he'd gone and smiled as he saw him come out with his clothes. "Uhm…I might need a bit of privacy."

"Alright, N." Mihael said, grinning as he picked Near up and carried him into the bathroom, putting him on the floor and handing him his clothes when he got in there. "Get dressed." He closed the door and then leaned against the door, letting out a sigh.

*~*~*~*

"This is stressful." Mello said, letting out a sigh as he put down the pen. "You are not making this easy on me, Book."

'You could've left him to be raped, y'know.' The voice pointed out. 'If you fail your classes because of this, it's not my fault.'

"Maybe I can do both…" He pulled the textbooks over and started to study, glancing at the book to make sure he wasn't missing anything, and then he picked up the pen to write, seeing that Near had requested to come out of the bathroom.

*~*~*~*

Near finished dressing and then knocked on the door. "It's alright, Mihael." He said softly. "I'm done changing, you can let me out now."

"Alright." Mihael opened the door for him and then smiled as he looked at him. "Much better, you look much better clothed in those dirty clothes than you do naked."

Near blushed a bit and nodded, and then took Mihael's hand in his. "Well…let's go meet Mr. Birthday."

Lawliet rolled his eyes and led the way out. In the lobby, they saw a black-haired teenager looking excited and humming to himself and a blonde with his shoulder-length hair tied back in a ponytail.

"Maybe he's not coming at all." The blonde said, an almost-hopeful tone in his voice. "We should really stop these visits, B. Especially since we're currently at war with him."

"Aww, Lawli-Lawli understands that it's just a game~!" The black-haired teen, Beyond Birthday, grinned and stretched, his ruby-red eyes scanning the area. "Laaaaawliiii, you can't hiiiide~!"

"Who said I was hiding?" Lawliet said stiffly, coming down the steps with his two guests and Roger. "I was attending to my guests. And 'just a game' does NOT get people killed in battle!" He snapped, and then he stood in front of the two newcomers. "Greetings, A and B. What is the reason for this unwanted visit?"

"Well, Audrey just wanted to play with me, and I wanted you to come with us!" Beyond said, grinning widely.

Mihael shook his head and then looked at Near. "Well, N?"

"Nothing. Neither of them feel familiar." He said, shaking his head as a pale finger went to twirl a lock of his white hair. "I thought that they might…"

"We're not friends." Lawliet said coldly. "We're enemies. We're not little kids anymore; we're Kings and have to be responsible for our kingdoms. You should get back to yours!" He turned and walked over to kneel next to Near. "Do you know any of them?"

"No." Near shook his head.

*~*~*~*

"_We're not friends." Lawliet said coldly. "We're enemies. We're not little kids anymore; we're Kings and have to be responsible for our kingdoms. You should get back to yours!" He turned and walked over to kneel next to N. "Do you know any of them?"_

"_No." N shook his head._

Mello sighed and tapped the pen against his hand. "A and B…whoever wrote this book knew them, that's the only way they could be in here. And is Audrey his real name, or a fake?" He shrugged and leaned over to write.

_Mihael looked at the two newcomers warily. He felt uneasy around the both of them, but it could be because one looked insane and acted like a child and the other was just cold. He didn't know what to think of them, biut he knew one thing for sure: He had to protect N, no matter what. And these guys should hope to whatever god they worship that they weren't intending that! He moved one hand to finger the gun in it's holster on his belt, his hand holding N's tightly but not too tight. "You guys used to be friends?" He asked, curious about this whole situation._

Mello put the pen down and then turned to work on his schoolwork while waiting for a reply. The sound of his watch beeping the time startled him and he looked at it. "…Dinnertime in a bit. I should pack up." He answered another math problem and then picked up the book, carrying it out with him.

In the cafeteria, he sat at Near's usual loner table and, just as he planned, no one bugged him. They were starting to wonder if Near had been kidnapped or something, though, and Mello frowned a bit. 'Kidnapped… Yeah, by this book.' He thought, and then he picked up his pen. 'Geez, Book. You sure took your time to reply.' He started to read what was written.

"_We…all had the same tutor and, to save time, he grouped us all together." Lawliet explained hesitantly. "Mr. Quillish Whammy was a lovely tutor, but he had strange ideas about how to get people to like each other. You see, A and I hated each other from when we first saw each other. B wanted to be both our friends, and we let him be our bridge, as we didn't even like to look at each other."_

"_Yeah, and they were always competing to be the best! A was awesome, too, but Lawliet was so cool! I joined the competition later, since it looked fun, and I kept following Lawli-pop around, even slipping into his bed when he was asleep!" Beyond beamed, like it was a great accomplishment. "Of course, he always kicked me out when I realized that he wasn't really asleep and tried to kiss him."_

"_But, those are the old days. With our fathers' deaths came our reigns and we can't be friends anymore." Audrey said firmly. "Beyond and I have always been on a friendly terms, as are our kingdoms, but we can't be friends with Lawliet!"_

"_Awww, Audrey!"Beyond whined. "I just want us all to have fun together, like old times!"_

"_If 'having fun together' includes the constant groping you were doing, then no thank you." Lawliet made a look of disgust. "Now, can I go back to living my life while you two go live yours?"_

"_You think you're so high-and-mighty? That you're BETTER than us?!" Audrey came over and slammed his palm into Lawliet's chest. "You think we should KISS the ground you WALK ON?! HUH?!"_

"_I never said that…" Lawliet growled, shoving his hand away._

"_No, stop it!" N ran over between them. "Lawliet, Mr. A, this isn't accomplishing anything!"_

"_Back off, brat!" Audrey snapped, his hand swinging out to strike the pale boy._

"Oh, shit." Mello muttered, his eyes widening. "Knowing Near, he's not gonna move." He took a bite of his ravioli, and then begin to write.

"_N!" Mihael ran over and caught Audrey's hand as it flew towards N's face, his eyes filled with fury. "You…don't…hurt…my…CHARGE!" He threw a punch at Audrey, growling._

"What'cha doing over here?" Matt's voice caught Mello's attention and he looked up, blinking. "I mean, isn't this Near's usual spot?"

Mello shrugged. "Writing, and I stole it from him while he was away." He grinned, and then looked back at the book. 'Near must be pretty hungry…I should steer the direction of the conversation that way.' He thought.

"Mind if I read?" Matt sat next to him and leaned in. "Looks like you're having fun. Can I see?"

"Uhm, not right now. Maybe later." Mello said, frowning as he read Near's response to his actions.

"_Augh!" Audrey stumbled back as the punch connected. "Aw…shit."_

"_Mihael, no! No violence!" N said firmly, grabbing Mihael's hand tightly. "Apologize!"_

'You gotta be kidding me…' Mello sweatdropped. 'A was gonna…' He sighed and wrote his reply.

"_He was going to hit you! I told you, I'm your Guardian Angel! I have to protect you!" Mihael turned and picked N up, holding him close. "I can't protect you if you standi n the way of an oncoming attack for someone else. Although, I consider Lawliet a friend and will protect him, too." He gave Audrey a cold look. "If you're not here to play nice, then _go!"

Mello nodded and then bit into his food, quietly chewing.

"Who's 'N'?" Matt blinked. "What is this story? I didn't know you were a writer."

"For you to understand, you'll have to read it. And it's a long story." Mello said, finishing his food and standing up with the book. "I'm gonna go study." He left the cafeteria, stopping by Near's room as he went. '…I have to trigger his memory somehow…maybe get him a puzzle in the story?' He smiled. 'A white one, like his favorite.' He dashed back to his own room, and then put down the book, looking at what had been written during his run.

"_But…I want Audrey to stay." Beyond frowned, and then he looked at Lawliet. "Please? I'll try to keep him under control…"_

_Lawliet sighed. "Fine, you may stay for dinner. It's almost time anyway." He turned and walked off to the dining room, where they could smell food on the table._

_N smiled and nodded toMihael. "Let's go, I'm hungry!"_

Mello grinned and then picked up the pen, beginning to write. 'Near's pretty cute, when he's not being a snobbish…know-it-all…" He faltered and looked back at Audrey's and Lawliet's argument. '…Just like me and Near…' He thought, biting his lip. 'With Matt as our bridge…shit, so alike!' He paused. "Wait…did I just call Near, of all people, 'cute'?" He frowned. "What are you doing to me, Book?" He continued writing.

"_Alright, alright!" Mihael laughed and carried N into the dining room, setting him down into a chair and then sitting next to him. "Geez, you're excitable. Are you bored?"He chuckled a bit._

'I'm not doing anything.' The voice said innocently. 'Near is doing these actions himself, and I can't control what YOU'RE doing and/or feeling.'

"Just shut up." Mello muttered, sitting back to wait for anything more.

'Are you bored? Do you want some action again?' The voice asked in a babying tone. 'Aww, poor little Mewwo is so booored!'

"I said 'shut up', you little insect!" Mello hissed. "Just do your move!"

'You'll get more action tomorrow, don't worry.' He said sweetly. 'I'm done putting him through hell for today.'

"_No, I'm just hungry." N said, smiling. "I haven't eaten all day, after all. I'm glad for food."_

"_Why didn't you eat at all?" Beyond asked curiously. "What were you doing all day?"_

_N's smile faltered and he looked down. "I…I don't remember…I was in a field…I met Lawliet…came here…a few things happened…I met Mihael…and I met you, so now I'm with you guys." _

"_What 'few things' happened?" Audrey asked, frowning. "Did Lawliet hurt you?"_

"_No, no!" N shook his head frantically. "He's been very nice to me, and hasn't hurt me once!"_

"_I see."Audrey looked skeptical._

_Lawliet sighed. "Let's just eat."_

'I'm a bit worried about what he's planning for tomorrow…' Mello frowned as he started to write.

"_I'm with Lawliet." Mihael said, nodding. "We can argue later, when we don't have food getting cold." He took the food that was brought to him and started to eat, looking at N to make sure he was eating._

"Hey, Mello?" Matt's voice was heard at the door and Mello looked over. "D'you wanna come play a game with me?"

"Sorry, I'm a bit busy. Maybe tomorrow?" Mello said, his tone apologetic.

"Alright, then." Matt turned and left the area.

'You can't tomorrow. You're playing with me until this book is done. I don't see why you can't just tell him about the book, though.' The voice said with a musing tone of voice.

"I…I don't know." Mello frowned. 'Why DON'T I want him to know?' He thought, looking at the book. 'It's just Near's life, after all. Nothing…too…precious…' His thoughts faltered and he bit his lip. 'Shit, what am I talking about? Near's life IS precious, just like anyone's! That's why I'm working so hard to protect it!'

'Hey, I wonder…' The voice mused. 'If he gets raped in the book, is he really raped? I mean, will he get his virginity back when he leaves it?'

"I have no clue. It's your book!" Mello snapped.

'Tsk. Sh'yah, but I've never really thought about it before now. I mean, Roger never really got past the molesting part, even if he has been wanting some Lawliet-ass. Near was vulnerable and couldn't fight back, so it got further than I thought it would. Also, this is the first time I've pulled anyone in here, so I guess you could call Near my guinea pig.' The voice said, a grin in his voice.

"I fucking hate you, Book." Mello muttered, and then he read what Near was doing.

_N smiled at Mihael and then ate quietly, smiling happily. After swallowing, he looked at Mihael again. "This is so delicious!"_

_Lawliet laughed and nodded. "Yes, Anrietta's cooking is the best."_

_N held out his plate. "More, please?"_

_The butler nodded and took the plate, filling it with more food. _

_Beyond stared in awe. "How can something so tiny eat so much?" He asked, blinking as he watched him eat his second serving with as much zest as before. "Did you __**really**__ not eat today? You were __**really **__startving?"_

_N nodded, smiling as he ate._

Mello smiled and then shook his head. "Geez, Near." He then wrote his part.

_Mihael finished his food and then watched N eat. "Wow, you've got quite a stomach." He chuckled and then looked at Lawliet. "So, what's on the agenda for tomorrow?"_

'Trying to find out what I'm doing ahead of time?' The voice asked.

Mello ignored him and waited.

_Lawliet blinked. "Well…I have to look at the trade routes. I heard that there has been bandit activity along the main trade route, and I want to eradicate it."_

_N blinked and looked at him. "May I come along, Lawliet? Mihael can come with us!"_

_Lawliet thought a bit. "…I don't know…" He looked at Mihael. "What do you think?"_

"Damn. Up to me, huh?" He muttered. Then he thought a bit before he wrote his response:

"_If there's a chance that N can regain his memories from this, I'm willing to take the risk. Besides, I'll be there. It won't hurt to have another bodyguard, right?" Mihael grinned._

'You're walkin' right into it, but it was your choice.' The voice said, chuckling a bit.

"_Alright." Lawliet said, nodding. "Then, we'll set out after breakfast. Until then, you should get some sleep." He stood up and then looked at the other two Kings. "…As the trade routes technically belong to all of us, would you like to join us?"_

"_WOULD WE?" Beyond beamed and then he ran over to hug him. "Yes, Lawli-pop~! Oh, can I stay in your room tonight? Can I, can I, pleeeeeaaaaase?"_

_Lawliet frowned. "Actually, after tonight's earlier incident, I'd like N and Mihael to be in my room. Roger won't pull anything in there, and it has the most security."_

"_I-In your room, Lawliet?" N looked startled by this idea. "Is it really okay?"_

"_Of course." Lawliet smiled. "I said I'd take care of you, didn't I?"_

"_Is it because he looks like you?" Audrey scoffed. "He's not from MY Kingdom, or Beyond's. I know EVERYONE in our kingdoms."_

"_Well…I don't think he's from mine, either." Lawliet admitted. "I don't know where he's from, which is why I want to help him regain his memory; so I can help him find his family again."_

"_I think he's just your bastard child with some whore." Audrey smirked. "But, good luck finding his family."_

"_I-I've never been with any whores!" Lawliet looked offended. "I don't DO that kind of thing, you freak!"_

"_Uuuhhhhm…" N looked nervous. "Mihael, can we go now?"_

Mello's eyes went wide and then he wrote again.

"_Yeah." Mihael picked N up and ran out of the room, escaping the argument. "That was…a bit disturbing." He nodded, walking around with N in his arms._

*~*~*~*

Near clung to Mihael's shirt tightly, shivering. 'I…I'm scared. What kind of family DID I come from, and why do I look like Lawliet?' He thought, closing his eyes. "Mihael…"

"Hm?" Mihael looked at him. "What's up?"

"…Thank you for being here for me." He smiled and then hugged him around the neck, a simple show of affection that a little child would give its parent. "If you hadn't come…I might already be…" He faltered.

"Alright, I understand what you mean." Mihael smiled and stroked his white hair gently. "You're just so helpless. You should learn how to fight sometime."

"I don't think I could learn." Near leaned his head on his collarbone. "I don't like violence…fighting scares me…"

Mihael nodded and then looked over to see Lawliet coming to join them. "Hey, we kinda' need directions.

"Follow me." Lawliet said, nodding as he motioned to them, going down a hallway and up a flight of steps.

"Mihael?" Near murmured, his hand reaching up to play with the blonde's hair.

"Hm?" Mihael smiled and looked at him.

"I'm tired. Good night." Near said sleepily, and then he nestled down to sleep.

"Good night." Mihael said softly, his voice fading as Near entered sleep.

*~*~*~*

Mello smiled. "Aww…" He said in an adoring tone. "I never had a little brother, is this what it feels like?"

'You gonna be this nice to him when he's left the book?' The voice asked.

"…I don't know." Mello frowned. "…I…I'll see if he's still as sweet."

'Ahh. So, you're only this nice because he's this sweet?' The voice said with a smiling tone, and then Mello saw words being written in the book.

_Lawliet looked over at him. "He's asleep?"_

Mello wrote his response, keeping in pace as Lawliet spoke to him, keeping up the conversation.

"_Yep. Poor kid's tuckered out from all the activity today." Mihael said, nodding as he followed Lawliet into his bedroom. "…Hey, can I ask you to make me something?"_

_Lawliet looked over at him from where he was closing the curtains on the windows. "Of course, what is it?" He turned and walked over to them._

"_Well…I heard that he likes puzzles, white puzzles, so can you have one made for him? No picture, just plain and white…like his hair." He smiled and lay N down on the bed. "A blank slate…"_

"_I can have that done while we are out checking on the bandit situation." Lawliet said, climbing into bed next to N. "You should sleep."_

"_Don't you mean 'we'?" Mihael raised an eyebrow and climbed in on the other side of N._

"_I don't sleep." Lawliet said softly. "I've never been able to. How do you think I got these?" He pointed to the bags under his eyes._

_Mihael laughed. "You have a point there!" He then pulled N close, his arms wrapped around him, and closed his eyes. "Good night, then."_

"_Good night, Mihael."_

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Ah, yes. I DO adore the bandits that I'm making in my head. Some are OCs, others are people that they all know.

Yes, not EVERYONE is someone that was at Whammy's. XD

And isn't Mello so nice, getting Near his favorite puzzle?


	5. Ch 4: The Angel, the Child, & the Bandit

Mello rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Hey, Book? Can I go to sleep, too?"

'Of course you can. You, after all, need your rest. Just remember to lock up before you go to bed.' The voice said sweetly.

"Thanks." Mello closed the book and locked it, putting it and the pen in a box that he hid under his bed, with his stash of chocolate.

Matt knocked on the door. "Mello? Can you play now?"

Mello smiled and then he went over to open the door. "Sure, but just for a half-hour. I'm tired." He looked at where he'd hidden the book. 'Writing in that thing took a lot out of me…'

They played video games for the next half-hour, and then Matt had to go, letting Mello sleep. When he woke up again, it was early morning. Classes wouldn't be for a while, yet. He rolled over and pulled out the box, pulling out the book and pen. "Good morning, Book." He said as he opened it.

'Good morning, Mello. I have not moved on since you went to sleep.' The voice said cheerfully.

"How generous of you." Mello said as he unlocked the book and went the the latest page. "So…about those bandits…"

'Shall I wake us all up, then?'

"Please, do." Mello smiled and sat back.

'I will, then. After all, you did say "please".' The voice chuckled.

Mello laughed.

_Lawliet watched the sun rise from his balcony and then looked over at the two still lying in his bed. "It appears to be a good day. I hope that there are not really bandits, and it's just the townsfolk being paranoid." He walked over and shook Mihael and N gently. "Time to wake up."_

_N let out a soft whine and rolled to the side. "Nnn…Me…llo?"_

_Lawliet blinked and shrugged before shaking Mihael. "Mihael, wake up."_

Mello blinked. "You said you can't control Near's actions, right?"

'That's correct.' The voice replied.

"So…he was actually dreaming about me…maybe 'cause I was the last thing he saw before he was pulled in?" He shrugged and picked up the pen, thinking, and then he begin to write.

"_Shut up…sleepy…" Mihael murmured, one hand shooting out to punch whoever was shaking him. "Leave me alone, damnit."_

'Ouch.' The voice chuckled.

"_Augh!" Lawliet held his stmach and stumbled back. "Okay, okay! Five for minutes, I get it!" He sighed and then walked over to the door. "I'm going to wake the others. N, please wake him up for me."_

"_You knew I was awake?" N said softly, smiling._

_Lawliet nodded, and then he walked out of the room._

_N smiled and then he leaned over Mihael, shaking him gently. "Mihael? Mi-ha-el!"_

Mello thought a bit, a bit of a blush coming to his cheeks. 'He just HAD to lean over, didn't he?' He thought, writing his reply. 'Gawd, I blame the book for this.'

"_Nn…" Mihael stirred and then he slowly sat up, his lips touching with N's gently. Then he opened his eyes and blushed, seeing him. "O-Oh my god! D-Did I just--?!"_

Mello listened to hysterical laughter in his head and sighed. "Yeah, I figutred you'd do that." He than leaned over to reply to Near as he reacted.

"_I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry!" N cried, completely red in the face as he backed away, his hand flying up to his mouth. "I-I…"_

"_N-No, it's my fault, really." Mihael sat up fully and reached over to hug him. "It's not your fault. I wasn't paying attention!"_

"_No, I'm sorry!" N looked away. "I…" He faltered and glanced at him. "…I liked it."_

"Holy fuck!" Mello cried.

'Uhm...that sounds disturbing. Like, you wanna screw an angel or something.' The voice remarked.

"Shut. Up." Mello held his head in his hands and then leaned over. 'Damnit, it's just a book! Why am I so embarrassed about this?!'

"_D-Do you…want to do it again" Mihael asked, sitting closer to him._

'Oh, Mello…' The voice snickered.

"Shut up." Mello muttered.

*~*~*~*

"D-Do you…want to do it again?" Mihael had moved closer to Near as he spoke, and Near felt his body warm up from the close proximity.

"I-I don't know…" He looked at him, and then slowly nodded. "I-If you don't mind…"

Mihael blushed and then slowly slid his arms around him, one hand gently taking his chin in his hand as he leaned in, tilting Near's head slightly as he kissed him. Near's arms slipped around his neck and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. He was embarrased…but…he wanted this.

"N and Mihael sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Beyond's voice chided, and they quickly broke away from each other to see all three Kings standing in the doorway, B grinning, A shaking his head, and L smiling a bit.

"Ah…this is…uhm…" Mihael stammered.

"I think we're all perfectly aware of what it is, Mihael." B grinned as he walked over. "And, don't worry, I'm sure we all approve!"

"It was just…" Mihael got up and ran into another room.

Near watched him go. "…Uhm…"

Beyond blinked. "Was it something I said?"

"You ruined the moment." Audrey informed him. "And embarrassed our resident Guardian Angel, to boot."

"Whoops." Beyond smiled sheepishly.

Lawliet walked over to Near. "Sorry, N. We didn't intend to mess it up between you two."

"I-It's alright." Near said, trying to calm himself down. "I-I don't know…why I enjoyed it so much…" He said softly. "Uhm…so…" He looked at Lawliet. "About that patrol today?"

Lawliet smiled. "Whenever you two are ready too come down to breakfast, you may join us. We leave after breakfast." He turned and left the room, grabbing the other two roughly by the ear with each hand to lead them out. "Give him some privacy!"

"Owowowowowowowowowowowowowowwwwwww!" Beyond whined as he he was led out.

"Let GO, Lawliet!" Audrey yelled as Lawliet shut the door with his foot.

Near looked at them and then he looked at the bathroom Mihael was hiding in. "They're gone."

*~*~*~*

_N looked at them and then he looked at the bathroom Mihael was hiding in. "They're gone."_

Mello sighed and leaned back. "Gawd, B scared me!" He groaned, his hands on his head. "Suddenly coming in without warning…" He looked back at the book and then started to write.

"_If Beyond does that again, I don't care if he's a King or a God or whatever, I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he'll learn to fly and keep on flying!"Mihael said, coming out and brushing himself off. "I mean…geez! How long were they WATCHING us?! We're not a real-life porno!"_

'I thought it was amusing.' The voice said happily. 'You aren't boring me in the slightest! I'm so glad that you two picked it up and not someone else that would bore me~!'

"Glad to see one of us is having fun, Book." Mello rolled his eyes and then looked at Near's response. "Ah, yes. The bandits…" He leaned over to reply.

_N giggled a bit and then he turned and walked over to stand on the balcony that overlooked the town surrounding the castle. "…There are places even the Kings don't control…are there many bandits, do you think? What if they know me? What if they…" He faltered. "What if they try to kill me, for a reason I don't remember?"_

_Mihael walked over and wrapped his arms around him. "I'll be there to protect you if that happens." He smiled. "I promise."_

_N looked at him. "Well…since you DID promise, I'll believe you." He smiled and turned to him, wrapped his arms around his neck in a tight hug. "Thank you. And, I'm sorry things got so awkward earlier."_

"Don't apologize, Near…" Mello muttered. "It was my fault. We could've easily avoided it…shit. What if I've given the kid ideas? What if…he wants it to happen again?" He bit his lip and sat back, sighing.

'It was your choice.' The voice chuckled.

"Shut up." He leaned over and started to write.

"_No, it…it was my fault. I should've been more careful." Mihael said, his face heating up from the memory. "U-Uhm…you're not a bad kisser." He let him go and then walked over to the bedroom door. "We should go join them."_

*~*~*~*

"No, it…it was my fault. I should've been more careful." Mihael said, his face heating up from the memory. "U-Uhm…you're not a bad kisser." He let him go and then walked over to the bedroom door. "We should go join them."

Near nodded and then walked over to join him. "Uhm…Mihael?"

"Hm?" He looked at him. "What's up, N?"

"N-Nothing!" Near shook his head and ran on. 'What am I thinking?! I don't even remember who I am, so how can I possibly think of…' He blushed and shook his head again to try to get it away. 'I need to focus on getting my memories back…'

"Hey, N! Wait up!" Mihael said, running after him. "Stop running so fast, you'll fall down and get hurt if you make the slightest misstep!"

"Yipe!" N cried as he tripped and started to fall, going towards the ground face-first.

Mihael ran faster and then slid to grab him before he hit the ground. "Gotcha!" He smiled and then looked up into his face. "See? Didn't I say to be careful?"

"Ah…y-yes, you did say that." N stammered as he pushed himself to his feet. "U-Uhm…we should go, the others are waiting."

"Yeah." Miheal nodded and took N's hand, leading him downstairs and to the dining room.

"About damn time." Beyond said, looking over as they came in. "Were you two seriously making out or something?"

*~*~*~*

"_About damn time." Beyond said, looking over as they came in. "Were you two seriously making out or something?"_

"_B, be nice to them." Lawliet scolded. "I'm sure they were just cleaning up."_

"_Actually, we were thinking about what we might find out today." N said as he took a seat next to Mihael._

"Seriously…" Mello muttered, putting down the pen and leaning back. "As if I would make out with Near, of all people…"

'You kissed him.' The voice pointed out. 'And I'm sure you'd like to get out soon so that you can see what other hell I plan to put Near through.'

"What if I want to prolong it?" He retorted, but picked up the pen. "Stupid Book…as if I'd want to…"

"Mello?" Matt's voice spoke in the open doorway. When had he come in? He looked over to see Roger and Matt looking at him worriedly. Then Matt turned to Roger. "Have you met my friend who talks to books?"

"I'm not crazy." Mello said, glaring at him. "I just…How long have you guys been here?"

"…'as if I would make out with Near', I think." Matt nodded. "I went to get Roger after that."

Roger frowned. "What do you know of Near's disappearance, Mello? If you know anything, please, tell us."

"I…" He looked at the book. "You'll think I'm crazy. But, Near is in that book. And I have to write in it until the end to free him."

Matt and Roger stared at him.

'They think you're crazy.' The voice giggled. 'You can see it in your blank expressions.'

"Shut up." Mello muttered. "If you don't believe me, then come and look at the book yourself! I'm going to write in it, and you can watch! This book has a mind of its own!" He picked up the pen and turned to write.

"_N was a bit concerned about what hisotry he might have with any bandits we encounter." Mihael said, picking up his fork and starting to eat. _

"Watch." Mello sat back, his eyes on the paper as it begin to be filled with words he didn't write.

"_Yes…" Lawliet said softly. "I, too, was considering this. I was almost afraid to take you along, for fear that you would be hurt or worse by the bandits." He stood up, sighing. "But, I know that Mihael will protect you, and it is important to regain your memories."_

_Beyond stood up as well, nodding. "And Audrey, Lawli, and I will also be there! You'll be safe!"_

"A-Audrey?" Roger paled. "These names…what is this book, Mello?"

"I don't know." Mello admitted. "We discovered it while sorting the books in the library. It wasn't on the checklist, and we were gonna just discard it, but Near found the key and we decided to check it out. It seemed harmless at the time, and we planned to give it to you to look at…" He closed his eyes, remembering what had happened to cancel that plan. "…I should've listened when he first alerted me, but I ignored him. I didn't even look over until he called for my help, but…" He looked at them. "…He was…pulled into the book. I tried to grab him, but…" He looked back at the book. "He's now in the book and living out his life in here, with no memory of who he is or where he came from. A voice, which I assume is whatever is writing in the book besides me, told me that I had to write to save him."

He glanced at Roger. "…L's in here, and B.B., too. And A…you…" He looked at Matt. "Don't know about you, yet." He looked at Roger fully. "…I have to finish writing this book, or he'll never escape."

"Good luck, then." Roger said. "As much as it pains me to admit this, it seems that you will have to work your way through this story and rescue him. And…help him regain his memories, while you're at it."

Mello nodded and looked at the book, picking up the pen. "I work best when I'm alone. Can you leave me alone for now, please?"

Matt nodded and then followed Roger out, the door closing. As soon as the door closed, he put his pen to the paper and begin to write. 'I have to help him.'

_Mihael placed his hand on N's shoulder as he nodded. "Yeah. We'll all be here, so you have nothing to fear from big, scary bandits."_

_N smiled and then stood up, hugging his blonde protector tightly. "Thank you, Mihael. Thank you, everyone." He said softly, tears slipping down his cheeks. "You're all so nice…"_

_Lawliet smiled and stood up. "Then, let's be off!"_

_N nodded and then he held Mihael's hand tightly as he followed the others out to Lawliet's carriage. Then he looked out the window quietly, his thoughts his own, as the carriage begin to move, taking them on their way._

*~*~*~*

Lawliet smiled and stood up. "Then, let's be off!"

Near nodded and then he held Mihael's hand tightly as he followed the others out to Lawliet's carriage. He glanced over and saw Roger getting onto the same seat he was on when he had first met these people, and he looked out the window to look at the view as the carriage started on its way to where the bandits were. 'This place is so beautiful…' He thought, smiling.

Mihael placed his hand on his shoulder and he glanced over as his protector held out a cupcake. He smiled and took it, taking a bit. "Thank you." He said softly, nodding. Then he looked out the window again. He could see snowy mountains in the distance, and he looked at Lawliet. "Lawliet, who do those mountains belong to?"

"No one." Lawliet said calmly.

"A witch resides there." Beyond cackled. "An evil witch that eats little boys like you!"

Near's eyes widened and he let out a squeak of fear. "R-Really?!"

"There is an old woman there, but she's not a witch." Lawliet said, looking at Beyond with an annoyed expression. "Don't scare him."

"Then why does everyone we send up there never return?" Audrey said, narrowing his eyes. "Why is that, Lawliet?"

"Hypothermia. It's perfectly explainable." Lawliet said, looking away.

"What if N's from there?" Beyond looked at him. "I mean, he's all white; like the snow!"

"Witches don't exist." Lawliet said firmly. "And there are such things as albinos, Beyond."

"You're just scaaaared!" Audrey chided.

"We're here." Lawliet said calmly, looking out the window. "This is the area people are normally attacked."

"Are we getting out and looking around?" Mihael asked, looking at Lawliet.

"Well, we can't inspect the area from sitting the carriage, can we?" He pulled out a rapier from where it was sitting in the corner and tied it on his belt as he stepped out. "Come on, let's go!"

"He's bossy…" Audrey muttered. "As usual."

The small group came out of the carriage, looking around the area. Everyone but Near was armed, and Near was keeping close to Mihael and gripping at the back of his shirt to make sure he didn't lose him.

"I don't see anything, or anyone." Mihael said as he looked around. "It looks safe to me…"

The sound of a snapping twig caught Near's ears and he looked over. "Someone's here…"

All four of the teens with him looked at him. "Where?" Lawliet asked, his eyes narrowed. "I didn't hear anything."

"You didn't?" Near frowned and let go of Mihael's shirt, walking over to a bush. "It came…from over…he--?!" A hand shot out and pulled him in as a bunch of teens came out of the bushes around them.

The one that grabbed Near stood up with the boy in hand. "Hello, Kings." He said, grinning. He was wearing a striped shirt and denim jeans that were covered up to the knee by lace-up, leather boots. His hands, one of which was covering Near's mouth, were covered with thick, leather gloves, and his hair was scraggily and red. "What brings you to my area?"

"The trade routes are not 'your area', bandit." Lawliet growled, unsheathing his rapier. "Unhand that child!"

"Uhm….no." The bandit grinned. "And my name is not 'bandit', you silly King! It's Matt."

Near whimpered in Matt's hold, shivering. 'Who is this man? What's going to happen to me NOW?'

*~*~*~*

"Wait a fucking minute." Mello frowned. "Did you plan to have him be Matt, or did you do this to SPITE me?!"

'Planned it.' The voice said cheerfully. 'I wanted to use someone you knew!'

"…Right." Mello leaned over. "H-Hey! You just…slow down, you fucked up piece of leather!"

"_Everyone has to pay the toll." The bandit, Matt, said with a grin. "Even the Kings." He stepped away. "This pretty, little boy will do. Especially since you seem to treasure him!"_

"_Let him go, __**Matt**__." Beyond hissed."That kid isn't worth anything, he's just some puppy that Lawliet picked up off the streets with no name and no past!"_

"_B!" Lawliet snapped._

"_All the more reason to take him, then." Matt grinned and then nodded to his men, who advanced on the teens as he continued. "Just like me, he doesn't know who he is. After some training, he'll make a decent bandit. Maybe even my heir!" He barked out a laugh._

"Oh, fuck, no." Mello shook his head. "The chances of someone in this twisted story with Matt's personality wanting him only for an heir is pretty low, and I'm wary after the incident with Roger." He clenched his fists and picked up his pen to write.

"_If you're going to take N, then you have to take me, too!" Mihael said, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Matt._

*~*~*~*

"If you're going to take N, then you have to take me, too!" Mihael said, pulling out his gun and aiming it at Matt.

Near blinked as he heard this and smiled at him. "I-I'll go with you, sir, if you let the Kings go free!" He looked at Matt. "Please, sir!"

Matt frowned and then smiled. "Well, if the little prize says to, I suppose we can let them go." He looked at Mihael. "Especially since you're coming with us, cutie." He winked at him and pulled Near along.

Mihael nodded and followed them, holstering his gun,. After a bit, the other bandits joined them.

*~*~*~*

"I…hate…you." Mello grumbled. "What the fuck are you making Matt out to be, Book?!"

'You're seeing it weird. I'm just copying what I've learned from seeing you guys.' The voice said calmly.

"Whatever." He muttered, leaning in to write.

_Mihael ran on ahead to catch up to Matt and N and pulled N away from the red-haired bandit. "You don't need to carry him the whole way, right? He's walking willingly, after all!" He caught N's hand in his and scowled at the bandit. "What gives you the right to demand anything, much less this boy?!"_

Mello put down the pen and waited for the book's response. 'I wonder what this Matt does, if not video games?' He thought, frowning. 'Matt without video games is a weird idea.' He glanced down to see the book writing its response and he leaned over to reply.

"_What gives you, an outsider to this world, the right to ask me these questions?" Matt stopped and turned to Mihael. "I can tell that you're not from here. You're…your __**aura**__ is…different. You…you're…" He looked lost on words as he looked at the younger boy's blonde bodyguard."…Different."_

"…'_Aura'? 'Different'?" Mihael looked confused at his words, frowning._

*~*~*~*

"What gives you, an outsider to this world, the right to ask me these questions?" Matt stopped and turned to Mihael. "I can tell that you're not from here. You're…your **aura** is…different. You…you're…" He looked lost on words as he looked at the younger boy's blonde bodyguard."…Different."

"…'Aura'? 'Different'?" Mihael looked confused at his words, frowning.

"Yeah." Matt nodded and looked at Near. "Him too. You both are…different. You…you're not from any of the Kingdoms." He bit his lip and shook his head. "Not that I really care! Let's go!" He grabbed Mihael's other hand and tugged him along, pulling them to a small town made of wooden huts.

It was a nice enough-looking town, if you ignored all the scary, dagger-branishing bandits around. Near held onto Miheal's hand tightly as he thought about what Matt had said. 'Neither of us are from here…he knows that my name started with N…what if he knows more?' He glanced up at his blonde companion. 'I'm…afraid to ask.'

Mihael walked quietly, his body quivering slightly. Why? What did Matt know about them? How did he know so much? "…What are 'aura's?" He said out-loud as they were led into a large hut.

*~*~*~*

"Who said that Matt could be a sage?!" Mello groaned. "What's next? Is Linda the witch?!" He glared at the book. "I still hate you."

'I know.' The voice said happily. 'But, you know you love it. Oh, the real fun hasn't even begun yet!' Mello could swear that, if the voice had hands, they would be rubbing together with mischievous glee. 'I have so much more planned~!'

"I'm scared." Mello admitted, and then he leaned over to read what had been written.

"_Hush." Matt said firmly as he tugged them both to a bedroom, going past a lot of bandits. Once they got into the room, he locked the door and turned to them. "Are you serious? You've never heard of auras?" He walked over and caught Mihael's hand. "Even though you radiate so strongly…" He smiled a bit. "Both of you do." He sighed and walked over to sit on the bed. "Sit with me. Both of you."_

_N looked at Mihael and then slowly walked over to sit next to Matt. "I'm…curious. Does this have to do with the witch in the mountains?"_

"_Wow, you're perceptive." Matt grinned. "Did the Kings tell you about her?" He looked at Mihael. "I'll tell you more in a bit. C'mon, I don't bite…too hard." He chuckled._

"…I'm not sure about this." Mello mumbled as he picked up the pen to write:

_Mihael shifted slightly and then he walked over to sit next to him, shifting slightly as he felt his body-heat. "…Alright, tell us. Who is the witch?"_

*~*~*~*

Mihael shifted slightly and then he walked over to sit next to him, shifting slightly as he felt his body-heat. "…Alright, tell us. Who is the witch?"

Near curled up slightly, his hand moving up to triwl a lock of his hair thoughtfully. He had been wondering this ever since Lawliet had said didn't exist.

Matt grinned and playing with Mihael's hair. "You should grow this out longer. You'd look gorgeous with a braid. Oh yeah, I don't have your name yet!" He smiled.

"…Mihael Keehl. We call him 'N', and don't know his real name." Mihael said, rolling his eyes at Matt's playing with his hair. "Now, can we **please** get on with learning about the witch?"

"Mihael's a pretty name." Matt cooed as he played with Mihael's hair some more.

"Matt! Tell us about the goddamn witch!" Mihael snapped, glaring at him as he jerked his hair away from Matt's hand.

"Oh, so demanding." Matt smirked and leaned over to pin Mihael against the headboard of the bed by his shoulders. "But, I think you've forgotten whose domain you're in. You're MY prisoner, Mihael. So, I'm the one asking the questions YOU have to answer." He kissed his cheek.

"Guh…" Mihael bit his lip nervously. "…F-Fine. What d'you want to know?"

"Right now?" Matt grinned and leaned in, looking into his blue eyes with his green ones. "Hm…are you a virgin?"

"W-What kind of question is THAT to ask?!" Near yelped, his eyes widening. "It's HIGHLY inappropriate, and had nothing to do with auras!"

*~*~*~*

"_Guh…" Mihael bit his lip nervously. "…F-Fine. What d'you want to know?"_

"_Right now?" Matt grinned and leaned in, looking into his blue eyes with his green ones. "Hm…are you a virgin?"_

"_W-What kind of question is THAT to ask?!" N yelped, his eyes widening. "It's HIGHLY inappropriate, and had nothing to do with auras!"_

"Holy…shit." Mello's jaw dropped. "Did he seriously…Near's right…that's just…disturbing."

'Hehehehe. Surprised, Mello?' The voice asked innocently. 'After seeing how Matt acts around you, I just HAD to slip his crush on you into here~!'

"I hate you so much, Book." Mello growled. "I'm not gonna sleep with Matt, no fucking way!" He leaned over to write.

"_Is that any of your business, Matt?" Mihael growled. "It goes against my religion to sleep with anyone I don't love, man or otherwise! And I don't love you!" He pushed him away roughly, scowling at him. "And if you touch N in any sexual manner, I'll blow your fucking brains out!"_

'You're awfully protective.' The voice remarked.

_Matt looked stunned at the blonde's outburst and then he frowned. "…Since you actually have a gun, I'm not gonna argue the fact that you actually __**would**__ kill me if I messed with your pretty little boyfriend." He growled. "But, as I said earlier, this is MY domain!" His hand flew out and punched Mihael hard. "And you WILL obey me, you fucked up little shit! You're lucky I'm being nice and haven't fucked you like a goddamn woman, not even CARING about your fucking religion!"_

"_Don't hurt Mihael!" N snapped, his eyes narrowing in a burning fury. "Don't you DARE hurt him!"_

"_And what are you going to do to stop me?" Matt smirked and looked at him. "You're just a weak child." He stood up and sighed, walking over to pick up a beaded necklace. "The witch's name is Ambrosia, and she can change her age to whatever she wants. She has been around since the beginning of time, and she taught me of the auras and everything." He turned to them. "Demons, angels, humans, animals; they all have different auras. But, your aura is nothing like any of theirs. I can only conclude that you are not of this world."_

_N moved in front of Mihael protectively and frowned. "…If we talk to her, could she tell us about…me?" He asked softly._

"Ambrosia…well, at least it's not Linda." Mello smirked and then frowned. "…What would she know?"

'Oh, she knows a lot.' The voice grinned. 'I'm sure you'll like her.'

_Matt turned to N, frowning. "…I don't know. I can take you to see her tomorrow, if you want. It's a long trip, though. And there's…something worse than us bandits out there." He looked out the window. "Something that threatens all of us."_

Mello bit his lip. "…A threat?" He leaned in to write, not even looking up as he wrote response after response to what was written by the book.

"_What is it?" Mihael asked, getting up from the bed. "Do you have any clues as to that?"_

"_...No." Matt said, shaking his head. "I can just…I can sense it. And a lot of my men have gone missing on raids, when there was no one to attack them."_

"_So, what if it's another bandit group?" Mihael pulled N closep protectively. "Ever think of that?"_

"_No, Mihael." Matt sighed and walked over. "I have seen them be dragged__** into the ground**__, _right in front of me. And I haven't been able to do anything to stop it." He sat on the bed and_ pulled them both down next to him. "You should rest. We're leaving under the cover of darkness, so sleep now and we'll eat before we go. I'll pack up while you're asleep."_

"_Try anything and I'll shoot you." Mihael said, patting his gun as if to prove his point._

"_Got it." Matt grinned and kissed Mihael's cheek. "I'll try to make you fall in love with me, so you don't have to disobey your religion."He purred, nuzzling him. "Although, it seems as if our little sheep has caught your attention already. But, hey, I'm a good thief." He winked and then got up to leave the room. "G'niiiiight!"_

_N watched him go warily and then pulled Mihael close. "Don't leave my side, please?" He asked softly, looking up at him with a pleading gaze."_

_Mihael nodded and nuzzled him. "I won't. I promie you that."_

_N smiled and curled up in his arms. "Thank you, Mihael."_

_Mihael smiled and held him close, listening to Near's breathing steadying as he fell asleep, joining him soon afterwards._

Mello sat back and then got to up walk over to see if anyone was awake yet, trusting the book to not go on without him. Due to this, he didn't notice that the book was still writing, and he'd have to see the ominous message at another time.

_Elsewhere, in a pitch-black castle far away from the small group, a voice chuckled and extended a hand towards a large orb that hovered in the air, an image of the two of them sleeping peacefully. "Soon, little ones. Very soon, all will be revealed to you..." He cooed, slipping his hand, the only thing not concealed by the black cloak he wore, down until it rested on the image of N. "The game has only begun, after all…"_

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Oh, my goodness-goshness! I think we have a villian!

But, who IS this villian?

Matt: Who?

What is he?

Matt: What?

How did he come to be there?

Matt: How?

HUSH! *death-glares at him*

Matt: Aww…

Read on, dear readers, and you just may find out.

By the way, if you just favorite and alert, but don't review, that doesn't count. I need reviews to

update!

Isn't Bandit!Matt so cute and horny? XD I quite enjoyed writing him.

REVIEWS ARE LOVED!


	6. Ch 5: The Angel, Child, Bandit & Witch

I'm so sorry this took so long, but my beta-reader, TUL Angel, kind of kept forgetting. XD But, I love her so she's forgiven. I was actually more concerned about my ankles, which some people were clawing at – or my waist, which my sister clung to. O.O;;

Anyway, here's chapter five! Enjoy!

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

When Mello came in to pick up the book to bring it to breakfast with him, he let out a screech that drew attention.

"YOU MESSED UP FUCKER, WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING NOW AND WHO IS THIS STRANGER THAT'S SPYING ON US?!"

Needless to say, Matt and Roger both heard him and knew exactly what he was talking about, and came from their respective rooms to find Mello glaring daggers at the book. "He's got someone STALKING us!" He said in response to their stares. "Read what it last wrote! Behind my back!"

'Geez louise, Mello. Can you chill it?' The voice said, the tone indicating a rolling of the eyes. 'You'd think I dropped you off a cliff or something, seriously.'

"Can it." Mello muttered.

Matt leaned over and smiled. "Hey, I'm in here!" He then leaned down at the latest entry. "Oh. Well, that's worrisome."

Roger frowned and picked up the book. "…This is sounding dangerous…"

"But, I **have** to write. Near's already been nearly raped one time and kidnapped another…who knows what else the book has in tmind to put him through? And I'm not even a third of the way done!" Mello took the book from him. "I-I have to help him. He's so weak and frail…and now he doesn't even remember who he is…" He glanced at Roger. "…L Lawliet. That's the name of one of the characters. The other two Kings are called Audrey and Beyond Birthday. Was 'Audrey' A's real name?"

"I can't reveal that…" Roger muttered.

"Roger, this is important!" Mello said, putting the book down on the bed. "Are the names in there real?! Does the book know L's real name?!"

Matt picked up the book and turned it back to the beginning, looking at the poem. "Look at this. 'The reality is too much to bear, but the imaginary world is so intense. Sometimes, I can't make out what is what anymore, and it just doesn't make sense. Three Kingdoms warring, But two are allied against the one. That's the way it is for us three, but what happens when one is gone?' He glanced at Roger's paling complexion. "'In these pages lies danger, so readers please; beware. I do not mean to hurt you, I do not mean to scare. But, when you're already gone from the world of the living, this is the only real way to carry on.' That is creepy, and scary, and…holy shit! Mels!" He pointed to the small message under the poem:

_You are already involved, little child._

Mello's eyes widened. "…Near had the book still, and then he got pulled in. This message must've appeared beforehand, and that's why he tried to catch my attention…" He stumbled back. "…It's no accident. It **meant** to pull Near in!"

'Well, you're the ones that didn't close the book.' The voice said boredly. 'Can we move on?'

Mello picked up his pen. "Alright, Book…wake us up."

'Thank you. And, uhm, I don't like an audience.' He sounded nervous.

Mello picked up the book, key, and pen and went out to the cafeteria, leaving Matt and Roger to follow him. He sat in Near's usual spot again and looked at what was written.

_A few hours later, as the sun was setting, Matt came into the room and smiled at the sight of their sleeping. "Awww." He walked over and climbed onto the bed, looming over both of them. He could hear N mumbling something, and he leaned in to listen closer. "Hm?"_

"_Why are you so mean to me, Mello?" He whimpered._

"'_Mellow'?" Matt shrugged and shook them both awake. "Hey, wake up. It's time."_

Mello frowned as he read what Near had said in his sleep. "…I feel guilty." He glanced up to see Matt placing a tray in front of him. "Matt?"

"Work hard." Matt smiled. "He may be annoying, but I miss the little bugger."

"…Yeah. Me, too." Mello said, looking back down at the book. "Thanks for bringing me food."

"No prob." He then walked off to go eat with the usual group.

Mello nodded and picked up the pen, readying to write.

*~*~*~*

As Near slept, he dreamed he was in a large building. There were many other kids there, but none of them were talking to him. He was sitting by himself, alone in a large room, and quietly working on a white puzzle, pristine and empty of anything; just like him. He heard the door open and glanced over to see a black-panted leg step in, followed by another person. He glanced further up and saw a blond with piercing, blue eyes standing near him, a chocolate bar in his hand. "Mello." He said calmly, addressing the blonde stranger. How he knew his name, he didn't know.

"Near." The blonde scowled. "You got the top score again, and you don't even seem to care!" He swung a booted foot and kicked the puzzle, sending the pieces flying. "Look at me!"

"Geez, Mello." His accomplice, – who looked amazingly like the bandit, Matt – winced and walked over. "Do we have to do this every day?"

Near reached over quietly to pick up his puzzle, and then winced as Mello's boot came down on his hand. "…That hurts, Mello."

"I know it hurts." Mello smirked and then grabbed his hair roughly, pulling his head back to look up at him. "I'm GLAD it hurts, you albino robot!" He took his boot off his foot and then kicked his side, forcing him down on his side. "Aren't gonna fight back? Puh." He walked over to the door. "Pathetic." He opened the door and walked out, his accomplice following.

Near quietly picked up his puzzle and started to put it together. "Why are you so mean to me, Mello?" He asked softly, not even caring if the angry blonde heard him or not.

Mello looked over at him. "Because I hate you. L's title is mine!" He hissed, walking over to him.

"Hey, wake up. It's time."

Near blinked as Mello faded and he could hear Matt, and then Mihael's voice, which was amazingly like Mello's, spoke. "Is he okay? You said he said something weird?"

"Yeah, he said 'why are you so mean to me, mellow', and I'm confused."

"Yeah, that is weird." Mihael frowned and then smiled when he saw Near blinking sleep away. "Ah, he lives! C'mon, N, time to go!"

"Nn…" He nodded and slowly sat up, a hand on his head. 'Near…Mello…Mello…he looked like Mihael…he called me "Near"…' He thought, and then glanced at Mihael. '…I shouldn't bring this up unless it happens again.' He decided. "A-Alright." He stood up and walked over to take Mihael's hand. "D-Don't leave me."

"I won't." Mihael promised, smiling as he followed Matt out.

Matt led them along, walking out into the sunset sky. "Look at that. Isn't it beautiful?" He said, looking over at Mihael. "Come, stand here with me."

"No." Mihael walked on, leading Near along. "I'm not watching the sunset with you."

"Damn." Matt muttered as he walked along with them. "You're a bore, Mihael."

"Only to those that I'm not too friendly with." Mihael smirked. "I'm not a bore to N. Am I, N?"

Near shook his head, but he wasn't really listening. He was thinking about the dream he'd had. '…Mello. Who is Mello? How do I know him? Why did he call me "Near"?' He thought, his grip tightening on Mihael's hand slightly. 'I don't understand…'

"Why so quiet?" Mihael's voice cut into his thoughts, and he looked up to see the blonde looking at him worriedly. "You okay, N?"

"Y-Yeah…I just…had a bad dream." He looked down, closing his eyes for a bit before he looked at where they were going. Matt has stopped for some reason. Was he lost?

"Well, okay." Mihael shrugged. "You know that you can talk to me about anything, right?" He smiled and then stopped, noticing that Matt had stopped. "Matt? What's up?"

"Shh!" He held up a hand. "Damnit, it's still too early to be out!" He hissed, narrowing his eyes. "Run!" He grabbed both their wrists and took to a dash, running down the trail. "Keep to the trail, and don't leave it until it gets dark!"

"Why? What's going on?!" Mihael asked as they ran.

Near looked over his shoulder and gasped, seeing what looked like a weird, liquid-spider thing coming out of the ground next to the trail and then following them. 'Why aren't they coming onto the trail?' He thought, and then he let out a cry as he felt a stabbing pain in his head. His grip loosened on Mihael's hand slightly, but he grabbed on tightly and kept running.

"N? N, are you alright?" Mihael asked, stopping short.

"My head…" He whimpered. "It hurts…"

Mihael frowned and picked him up before running down the trail with Matt. "Matt, what ARE these things?!"

"I don't know what they're called, but they're the things I told you about before!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Just keep running and, for heaven's sake, STAY ON THE TRAIL!"

'It hurts…' Near shivered, clinging to Mihael. "Me…llo." He whispered, his eyes closed tightly.

*~*~*~*

"_N? N, are you alright?" Mihael asked, stopping short._

"_My head…" He whimpered. "It hurts…"_

_Mihael frowned and picked him up before running down the trail with Matt. "Matt, what ARE these things?!"_

"_I don't know what they're called, but they're the things I told you about before!" He yelled over his shoulder. "Just keep running and, for heaven's sake, STAY ON THE TRAIL!"_

_N clung to Mihael, shivering from pain or fear; it was hard to tell. "Me…llo." _

Mello's eyes widened. "…Is he starting to remember?" He wondered, frowning. "To say my name twice…" He looked up to see Roger standing by the table. "Yeah, Roger?"

"How's Near?" Roger asked, walking over to look at the book.

"The Book's putting us through hell. We're on the run from some…things." He shuddered. "I hate spiders, they creep me out. These ones are no exception."

Roger smiled a bit and looked at what had been done on that page. "…He's starting to remember."

"Yeah." Mello nodded. "But…the book isn't even half-way done. I'm worried about what might happen in it."

"As am I." Roger nodded. "Good luck." He smiled and then turned to walk off.

Mello nodded and looked back at the book, picking up his pen.

"_There he goes again, saying 'mellow' for no reason." Matt said, rolling his eyes as he ran. "Keep up, will ya?!"_

"_N…" Mihael smiled a bit and ran on with Matt. "Matt, I think he's starting to remember! Maybe 'mellow' is actually someone's name, or nickname?"_

"_We'll talk about this when the sun's down! For now, KEEP RUNNING!" He dashed faster, forcing Mihael to speed up to keep up with him._

'_**You can try to run, but you can't hide. My sweet, little pets…**__' A voice spoke into all of their minds as the creatures sped up._

'Shit, voices in my head!' Mello thought, holding his head. 'I could feel that!'

"_What the fuck was THAT?!" Matt cried, halting in his dash and holding his head._

"_I'm scared, Mihael!" N cried as he clung to him. "Who said that?"_

"…I don't know." Mello said softly, and then he picked up his pen again.

"_I-I don't know, N…" Mihael said shakily, holding the smaller boy close to him. "L-Let's just keep going! Surely the witch can tell us more about this!" He nodded firmly and pulled Matt along with him as he ran down the trail, going towards the mountains._

_After a bit, Matt recovered and started to lead the way. The sun slowly set as they ran, and by the time they reached the mountains, it was dark. He finally let go of Mihael's hand and slumped against a tree, groaning. "It's dark…we can…rest easy." He said, fighting to catch his breath._

"_Why do they go away when the sun does?" N frowned. "I'm confused."_

"_I don't know." Matt admitted. "They just do." He looked at Mihael. "You alright?"_

"_I'm fine." Mihael said, looking over his shoulder. "Those things are gone, so we don't have to run anymore, right? And we're free to talk, since it's dark?"_

"_Yeah." Matt walked over and sat on a rock. "We have to get to her house by morning, so we'll rest a bit and then keep walking."_

"_Right." Mihael nodded and then looked at N. "…What did you dream about?"_

_N looked startled by his question. "D-Dream?"_

*~*~*~*

"Why do they go away when the sun does?" Near frowned. "I'm confused."

After all, they appeared to be like shadows, inky-black shadows, and shouldn't they be stronger at night? Unless it was the light of the sun they needed, in which case it made sense to vanish when the sun did.

"I don't know." Matt admitted. "They just do." He looked at Mihael. "You alright?"

Near glanced at Mihael, who looked tired. 'From carrying me…I'm so weak…' He thought, frowning.

"I'm fine." Mihael said, looking over his shoulder. "Those things are gone, so we don't have to run anymore, right? And we're free to talk, since it's dark?"

"Yeah." Matt walked over and sat on a rock. "We have to get to her house by morning, so we'll rest a bit and then keep walking."

"Right." Mihael nodded and then looked at Near. "…What did you dream about?"

"D-Dream?" Near blinked, startled by his sudden question.

"Yeah." Mihael nodded. "You've said 'mellow' twice, now. What did you dream about?"

Near looked down, thinking. "…I was in this large room…I was playing with a white puzzle…" He started cautiously. "And then a person that looked like Mihael came into the room. I called him…'Mello'. And he called me 'Near'. We had a small argument…he hit me and knocked my puzzle aside…and then he left." He finished softly.

"'Mellow' and 'Near'? What the hell?" Matt raised an eyebrow and looked at Mihael. "You know what he's talking about?"

"We should keep going." Near said, standing up. "I'm scared of the sunrise." He started to walk on.

"Right…" Mihael walked on to join him, Matt joining them quickly.

Near glanced around as they walked, and then a faint rustling sound was heard, making him stop in surprise. "Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah. But, don't worry, it's probably just an animaaaaal!" He yelped as a net of vines came out of nowhere and lifted them into the air. "Awwww, man!"

"Well, you should have been more alert, Matthew." A young girl's voice said as a brown-haired girl in a long, white and pink hooded-dress that reached her knees and white boots walked up, her hands on her hips as her brown eyes danced with laughter. Her hair was pulled back in a french-braid and her hands were covered with white gloves. "Didn't you learn better?"

"Awww, Linda!" Matt pouted and shifted himself. "You and your magic! Let us down!"

She giggled. "What's the magic wo~rd?"

*~*~*~*

_N glanced around as they walked, and then a faint rustling sound was heard, making him stop in surprise. "Did you guys hear that?"_

"_Yeah. But, don't worry, it's probably just an animaaaaal!" He yelped as a net of vines came out of nowhere and lifted them into the air. "Awwww, man!"_

"_Well, you should have been more alert, Matthew." A young girl's voice said as a brown-haired girl in a long, white and pink hooded-dress that reached her knees and white boots walked up, her hands on her hips as her brown eyes danced with laughter. Her hair was pulled back in a french-braid and her hands were covered with white gloves. "Didn't you learn better?"_

"_Awww, Linda!" Matt pouted and shifted himself. "You and your magic! Let us down!"_

_She giggled. "What's the magic wo~rd?"_

"…Linda." Mello groaned. "You put Linda in here?"

'Well, yeah. You expected me **not** to?' The voice giggled. 'Silly Mello~!'

Mello shook his head and looked down at the page in disbelief. 'Linda…' He then picked up his pen to write.

"_Linda, I'm too busy to play games. I need to see Ambrosia!" Matt said firmly. "Let me out of here!"_

"_Say it, Matt." She said firmly. "I KNOW that she taught you manners!"_

"_Oh, for the love of—fine, PLEASE!" Matt groaned, sighing._

_She smiled and then the net lowered itself, the vines moving out of sight again. "Good boy. Lady Ambrosia has been expecting you." He motioned them to follow and turned to walk on, humming to herself._

"…_Whoa…" Mihael looked around, blinking. "Linda, do you control plants?"_

_She turned to him and smiled. "Yes, actually. It's a very useful skill!" She skipped along, humming to herself._

"_You said she's been expecting us…" N said warily. "…How did she know we were coming?"_

"_She's a Seer." Matt smiled. "She can tell things before they happen, but she only gets clear images of a week in advance."_

"_Sounds like someone you don't want against you." Mihael remarked, walking along with them. "Do we have a way to contact the Kings?"_

_Linda looked over. "Why do you want to contact __**them**__?"_

"_Because they're our friends." N smiled._

_She frowned, but shrugged it off and walked on. "Lady Ambrosia might be able to help you. For now, follow me."_

*~*~*~*

Near didn't know what to think about this "Linda" girl. She looked familiar, and yet, he didn't know who she was. And her words were worrying him… "You said she's been expecting us…" He said warily. "…How did she know we were coming?"

"She's a Seer." Matt smiled. "She can tell things before they happen, but she only gets clear images of a week in advance."

"Sounds like someone you don't want against you." Mihael remarked, walking along with them. "Do we have a way to contact the Kings?"

Linda looked over. "Why do you want to contact **them**?"

That caught Near off-guard, but he hid it with a charming smile and said, "Because they're our friends." Why else would they want to contact them? And why was Linda so surprised that they would?

She frowned, but shrugged it off and walked on. "Lady Ambrosia might be able to help you. For now, follow me."

Near frowned and took Mihael's hand in his. 'Mihael…why does he look like "Mello"? And who IS "Mello"?' He closed his eyes. 'Why was he attacking me, and calling me that strange name?'

Mihael shifted his hand to hold onto Near's hand tighter. "Scared?"

"We're here." Linda's voice broke Near out of his thoughts and she stopped in front of what looked like an ordinary cabin.

Matt frowned and went over to open the door, looking inside. "…Where is she?"

Linda blinked and went in, looking around. "Lady Ambrosia?"

"She's not here." A soft voice said from behind them. The group turned to find A standing with his hands in his pockets in a slouching position, much like Lawliet did. "You guys were too late to catch the monster. It came at sundown." He straightened up. "Lawliet tried to defend her - we'd come here in hopes of finding out about N, but she couldn't tell us anything until you arrived, which she said you were going to." He walked over and into the house, picking up a crystal ball from the floor. "It took Lawliet. B's sitting outside, trying to think of how to save them."

Near walked over and looked at the crystal ball. "Why did it take her?"

"So she couldn't warn people!" B came in and stood next to A. "She's a Seer. Lawliet said she wasn't a witch, but he thinks there's a difference between a Witch and a Seer." He chewed his thumbnail. "Another thing a Seer is called is a 'good Witch'. But, that's not important."

"Shit." Mihael muttered, walking over to look outside. "…So, we lost the Seer and Lawliet." He narrowed his eyes. "Double shit."

"That's a lot of shit." Matt remarked, making a face.

"Shut up, Matt." Mihael grumbled.

Linda picked up a book that was lying on the floor. "So…we're too late?" She frowned and then turned to them. "We have to look for them! We have to go beyond the three Kingdoms and find the monster!"

"Maybe that's what the monster wants." Near said softly. "…Maybe…it was that voice earlier."

*~*~*~*

"That sounds plausible." Mello mumbled, finishing his food and standing up. "Damn, my head still hurts…" He rubbed his head, frowning. 'Near…you better remember by the time this ends. Remember who you are, and who I am…' He faltered and looked at the book. '…That I'm…your hated rival…' He closed his eyes. 'Fuck, I can't be like this! I have to focus on getting him out, and then I can get back to reaching L!' He picked up the key and pen and ran out of the room, back to his own.

'You seem…upset, Mello.' The voice said calmly. 'Will you open up to me?'

"…Part of me doesn't **want **him to remember." Mello said, closing his bedroom door and leaning against it.

'Well, that is troublesome.' The voice remarked. 'Because he's bound to remember as this goes on.'

"…I can't…" Mello put the book aside, looking at Near's latest comment. "…I can't…I'll hate him again if I do…I…" He closed his eyes and then picked it up. "…It doesn't have to be this way." He said softly, remembering something Near had said after he'd been beaten up by Mello:

"_Mello…I don't hate you." Near said, looking up at the angry blonde. "And I do not understand why you insist on hating me." He winced and placed a hand on his arm, which was bruised from Mello's brutal kicks._

"_Because we're rivals, Near. Rivels hate each other!" He spat, glaring at him._

"…_It doesn't have to be this way." Near said softly, looking down. "…You don't __**have**__ to hate me…you just choose to."He curled up tighter into himself. "…We don't have to fight."_

'Which of us was right? I don't know.' Mello thought, picking up the book and looking at it. 'But…I do know that we have a monster to catch.' He smirked. "Bring it on, Book."

'You seem in a better mood.' The voice smiled. 'That's good to hear.'

He nodded and picked up the pen, pulling the book close as he started to move on in the story.

"_How do we get beyond the Kingdoms?" Mihael asked, looking at Linda. _

"_We take a boat." Audrey said, nodding firmly. "But, that's uncharted waters. Can we risk it?"_

"_It's not a matter of 'can we', Your Majesty." Mihael said firmly, pulling N into his arms. "It's 'how soon can we'?_

"_I suppose we have no choice, then." Beyond nodded. "Is Miss Linda joining us?"_

_Linda narrowed her eyes. "Of course I am! My teacher and mother-figure has been abducted by a monster, and you think I'll just sit back and wait?! Think again, __**Your Majesty**__."_

"_I…think she hates royalty." Mihael smiled a bit, and then he looked at N. "You feel up to coming? We could leave you at the castle if not."_

"_Are you mad?" N narrowed his eyes. "Of course, I'm going! This monster could have something to do with my lost memories!" He nodded firmly and wrapped his arms around him. "Besides," He smiled. "Aren't you my Guardian Angel? You go where I go, and I go where you go."_

_Mihael chuckled and nodded. "Alright. We'll set out for the nearest port town tomorrow. For now, let's go to one of the castles and get some rest."_

"_I have a port town in my Kingdom!" Beyond held up a hand excitedly. "You can stay in my place!"_

_Audrey nodded. "Let's take Lawliet's carriage, I'm sure Roger won't mind." He went outside and, after a heated argument they could hear, led them into the carriage._

_Roger eyed N with a quiet, hungry gaze, but quickly looked away once Audrey gave him a death-glare. "It's gonna be a long ride." He muttered._

*~*~*~*

Near sat down next to Mihael and closed his eyes, glad for his bodyguard's presence. Mihael was safe, and made the bad dream about Mello go away – even if they did look alike. He felt the carriage moving and then looked up at Mihael quietly. "…Mihael? May I ask you a question?"

"Sure." Mihael looked at him and smiled. "What is it?"

"…Do you have a brother called 'Mello'? Or know someone that looks like you by that name?" He asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him or anyone else.

Mihael was silent for a long moment, and then he gave a slow nod. "Yes…I…I know someone like that." He admitted. "He lives in an orphanage surrounded by forest, and there are lots of other kids there. I…haven't spoken to him in years, though."

"Maybe…I'm from there?" Near asked softly, giving a small smile. "…Do you have a name for the place?"

"No." Mihael looked out the window, his hold on Near tightening. "…I only know what Mello's sent me in letters. He stopped writing a few years back, though." He shrugged and then looked at Near. "Sorry. I don't know much else."

"Was I ever described? I knew him!" Near gripped Mihael's shirt shakily. "I knew Mello, and he knew me, and my dream proves it!" He was smiling, but close to tears. "…And he…he hated me…" He looked down. "…He was very important to me. I don't remember how…I just know that he was."

Mihael blinked and looked out the window again. "…Sorry, I can't help you with that. Good luck remembering that orphanage, though."

Near nodded and closed his eyes, laying against Mihael's shoulder. 'Mello…' He thought, imagining that boy that always had a chocolate bar and another boy that trailed him, whose name Near couldn't remember. 'If "Mello" is real…am I "Near"? It sounds more like a nickname, though…they both do.' He let out a soft sigh.

*~*~*~*

'So many half-lies.' The voice remarked, an obvious smirk in his tone.

"I'm…important to Near?" Mello paused in his writing. "…Near…" He leaned back against the door. 'It's strange…seeing this side of him…' He looked down and then placed a hand on the page. '…He's becoming important to me, too.' He brought his hand to his lips, remembering the kiss they'd shared. '…Can we risk it? That kind of relationship?'

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Near's starting to remember Whammy's House, and Lawliet is kidnapped with the Seer! That. Really. Sucks.

They're going out to uncharted waters, now! Who knows what awaits them there?

Review, please~!


	7. Ch 6: The Child, the Angel, the Monster

Sorry that this took so long, but I've been preoccupied with a few different things! ^-^; But, at least your patience is rewarded!

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

'Mello?'

Mello blinked and put down his pen. "Sorry, I was spacing out. I'm a bit worried about what B's castle will look like, actually."

'Personally, if I were you, I'd be more concerned about Matt, the bandit, molesting me in the night.' The voice said with a smiling tone.

"Shut up. I can handle myself. And I'll protect Near, too." He grumbled, picking up his pen again.

'If you insist.'

"And I'm not sure what to think about A and B…they both seem like they're hiding something. Suspicious." Mello tapped his chin with the pen, thinking of what to write next as he watched the book writing.

"_It'd be cool if you could remember. And, hey, since __**you**__ have Mihael, maybe I can go hit on Mello!" Matt chuckled._

"_No!" N frowned and clung to Mihael. "You can't have either!" _

'You find them suspicious? Tell me, what do you think of A?'

"Huh?" Mello blinked, startled by the question.

'Do you think he's cool?' The voice giggled a bit.

"I think he's moody and I haven't really gotten to know him that well yet, so don't ask my opinion of him right now."

'…'

"Book?"

'Yes?'

"Why did you ask me that?" He leaned over to write.

"_Hey, what? I'm suddenly your possession, now?" Mihael raised an eyebrow, but smiled a bit at N's childish clinging. "Listen, I don't __**belong **__to anyone. I'm sticking with N because I have to and want to."_

'No reason.' The voice replied. 'Maybe you should try to get to know him? Maybe you'll get to like him.'

_Audrey laughed and leaned back in his seat. "No one belongs to anyone in particular, unless they're married, Matt. Unless they're enslaved by the person, but slavery was outlawed centuries ago!"_

"_Your Majesty, I'm a bandit." Matt scoffed. "I don't live by the laws, remember?"_

Mello nodded. "Yeah, I'll do that." He then wrote his reply.

"_You try enslaving me, Matt, and I'll kick your ass SO HARD you won't be able to sit!" Mihael hissed, fingering his gun in its holster. "I kid you not."_

"_Holy fuck." Matt's eyes widened and he backed away._

"_What's a 'holy fuck', A?" Beyond asked innocently._

"_It's what people call God having sex." Audrey said seriously, a grin on his face._

"_Ohhhh!" Beyond giggled._

Mello face-palmed. "He's kidding, right?"

'Of course.' The voice said calmly.

_Mihael frowned. "You don't joke about stuff like that, Your Majesty."_

"_Oh, I'm sorry." Audrey smiled. "I forgot that we had an Angel in our midst. I will refrain from the sacrilegious remarks in your presence." He gave a mock-bow._

"_You're mocking me." Mihael looked away._

"_Oh, we can see my castle now!" Beyond said excitedly, pointing to a large, midnight-black shape in the distance. "Isn't it cool? I wanted blood-red, but my advisors said it'd scare people away, so I chose black."_

"_It's still scary." N said, clinging tightly to Mihael. "I liked Lawliet's castle more; it was white."_

_Beyond nodded. "Yeah, so does he." He frowned. "…I hope he's okay."_

"_What did the monster look like?" Mihael asked, looking at him._

"_Well…it was a black creature, and really tall. And our weapons didn't seem to work…" His ruby eyes were shaking fearfully._

"_All we had were knives and our fists and legs, anyway." Audrey said, sighing. "Maybe if we'd had your gun, Mihael, we could've stood a chance."_

_Mihael looked down. "Sorry we were late; we were kind of focused on a voice in our heads and not being grabbed by shadow-spiders."_

*~*~*~*

"What did the monster look like?" Mihael asked, looking at Beyond.

"Well…it was a black creature, and really tall. And our weapons didn't seem to work…" Beyond's ruby eyes were shaking fearfully.

"All we had were knives and our fists and legs, anyway." Audrey said, sighing. "Maybe if we'd had your gun, Mihael, we could've stood a chance."

Mihael looked down. "Sorry we were late; we were kind of focused on a voice in our heads and not being grabbed by shadow-spiders."

'That's right…' Near closed his eyes. 'I felt a strange pain in my head before that voice spoke…Was that because of my memories or…' He frowned and opened his eyes again, looking at them. "What if…that monster is suppressing my memories? I feel a great deal of pain when I am trying to remember, and I can't help but feel that the monster is involved."

"If that's the case, then we need to find out who you are even more." Audrey said, nodding firmly. "We need to know your relationship to this monster."

Near nodded, frowning. 'Mello…Who **are **you?' He thought, gripped his shirt tightly. 'Why does my heart ache so much when I think of you?'

"N." Mihael opened the door and offered him a hand, smiling. "Let's go in."

Near nodded and took his hand, stepping out of the carriage and holding his hand tightly as he was led inside the large, black castle.

"Welcome back, Lord Birthday." A maid dressed entirely in black, gothic clothing said, bowing to him.

Beyond smiled and then he frowned, looking at Mihael and Near. "Okay, what the fuck?" He grabbed Near's hand and tugged him along. Mihael, of course, had no choice but to follow.

"B-Beyond?" Near blinked, confused.

"It's been bugging me for a while…but, I never thought to bring it up." He turned to them once they were away from the staff. "You guys…I can't see your names and life-spans!"

"What?" Mihael raised an eyebrow.

Beyond started pacing. "I can normally see someone's name and life-span – I can see when they'll die – but I can't see either of yours! So, either you're both walking dead, or you're not of this world!" He looked at them firmly. "Which is it?"

Near whimpered. "I-I don't know…" He held his head. "Ngh…hurts…Whammy's House…Mello…N—ahhhhh!" He fell to his knees, holding his head in both hands.

"N!" Mihael knelt next to him and pulled him close. "N, get ahold of yourself!"

Beyond had frozen up, confused. "…A, get over here!"

Audrey ran over with Matt and Linda. "What's up?"

"Does 'Whammy's House' exist?" He looked at him firmly, his red eyes narrowed.

"No…but, we DO know a Quillish Whammy." Audrey walked closer. "Why?"

Mihael picked Near up, trying to soothe his shaking. "N just said 'Whammy's House' and 'Mello'." He informed them. "I'm going to find N a guest room, you guys can talk about this while I calm him down!" He ran down the hall, carrying Near.

"Hey, wait!" Matt ran after them.

Near clung to him tightly, shivering. He kept seeing flashes of images, names and faces he knew but didn't know…

'**So, you remember that much, my pet? I'm amazed; your mind must be stronger than I originally thought.**' The voice from earlier cackled in his mind. '**But, our little game is **_**far**_** from over!**'

"Ngh!" Near clung tighter. His head hurt so badly!

*~*~*~*

"Near…" Mello frowned. "He's remembering…but, it's causing him so much pain…"

'Pain is an art of life. Obviously, the monster doesn't want him remembering. Have we heard it talking since we were running from the shadow-spiders?' The voice asked cheerfully.

"No…but, I'm going to ask Near when he's recovered if he heard that voice in his head again." Mello nodded firmly.

'Yes and, if he has…why only him?' The voice wondered.

Mello shrugged and leaned over to write, carefully watching for anything that might cause Near pain. The book was a mean one, that's for sure.

_Mihael gently lay N down on the silken, black sheets of a bed in a guest-room he'd found, and then sat next to him with a sigh. "N, you feeling any better?"_

_N nodded slowly and slowly sat up. "M-Mihael…I just heard his voice again…" He said shakily. "H-He called me his 'little pet', a-and said that our 'little game' was far from over!" He clung to him. "I don't know what's going on~!"_

_Matt walked in and frowned. "…Neither do we, N. But, from what you're saying, we're gonna have to deal with a lot of shit from this guy." He stopped by the bed and looked at Mihael. "Are you SURE you don't know anything about his past?"_

Mello froze. 'Shit, I can feel that cold gaze from here!' He thought, shivering. '…What if I DO share what I know? Damn, I'd have to tell them about the book…'

_Mihael glanced at him, not really making eye-contact. "…Once we get Lawliet and Ambrosia back, I'll share all that I know." He said softly, looking down. "Right now…I'm not sure what would happen if I told you what I know, and I want everyone involved with us when I DO tell."_

_N looked at him calmly and smiled. "Alright, Mihael. We'll wait until then."_

"_Thanks, N." Mihael smiled at him and then hugged him close._

'Are you sure about this?' If the voice had eyebrows, Mello knew that one would be raised. 'Haven't you ever heard of the "fourth wall", Mello?'

"I know." Mello said softly. "But, this is the only way to let them know what Mihael knows. And…tell Near who 'Mello' is." He nodded firmly.

_Matt sat down on the bed. "Well, you better keep that promise. Tomorrow, we board a boat and set sail!" He grinned and then lay down. "Mind if I use your bed, N?"_

"_Yes, I do." N said, hugging Mihael tightly. "Go get your own room, this one belongs to me and Mihael!"_

"_Tch." Matt sat up. "Damn, and this isn't even my domain." He shrugged and waved as he got up. "See ya." He left the room, closing the door as he went._

Mello smiled a bit. "Wow, defensive and possessive of me."

'He's a fun kid.' The voice said, a grin in his tone.

_N nodded firmly and then got up to go lock the door and keep Matt out. "I'm not taking any chances after your…question." He said, stepping away from the door._

Mello chuckled. "Silly Near." He then leaned over to write.

_Mihael sat down on the bed, chuckling. "Thanks for rescuing me, N." He said teasingly. "Although, I'm pretty sure I can fend off Matt's advances just fine."_

"_I don't __**want**__ him to do __**any **__advances!" He said, running over and hugging Mihael tightly. "I don't want anyone but me to…" His face turned a reddish hue and he looked away. "To kiss you…" He mumbled._

"Is he…jealous?" Mello blinked, his own cheeks a bit red. He felt…strangely happy about Near's jealousy. "…Wow. I never took Near to be the jealous type."

'Awww, you're blushing~!' The voice said adoringly. 'How cute; young love!'

"Sh-Shut up!" Mello sputtered, looking back at the book and beginning to write.

*~*~*~*

Mihael sat down on the bed, chuckling. "Thanks for rescuing me, N." He said teasingly. "Although, I'm pretty sure I can fend off Matt's advances just fine."

Near smiled a bit, listening to Mihael talking, and then he turned to him. "I don't **want** him to do **any **advances!" He said, running over and hugging Mihael tightly. "I don't want anyone but me to…" His face turned a reddish hue and he looked away. "To kiss you…" He mumbled.

Well, now Mihael no doubt knew his feelings. Although, he would most likely tell him that he was too young, that the time before was purely accidental, that it would never—

"Do you…want to do it again?" Mihael's soft voice cut into Near's thoughts and he looked up at him, smilingly shyly. "I'm willing to if you are, N."

He wanted…to kiss him again? Did that mean anything special, or was it just him humoring him? He placed his small hands on the sides of Mihael's face, his eyes shaking. "Before…before we do that…I have to know…" His eyes were shifting, unsure of if he could say this or not.

'Come on, stupid! You can do this!' He thought, and then he looked at Mihael again. "D-Do you…howdoyoufeelaboutme?"

…That…didn't come out right. Did Mihael actually understand what he'd just said?

Mihael blinked and then looked away, thinking. "Uhm…how…do I feel about you…" He mumbled, his eyes shifting around.

Oh, great. Now he's gonna hate you, just like Mello—

'No, Mello and Mihael are different! Mihael doesn't hate me!' He scolded himself.

*~*~*~*

"Damnit, Near…" Mello held his head in his hands, shaking it slowly. "I'm not sure how to respond to **that**!" He closed his eyes. "How do I feel about him…"

Near's smile…

Near's laugh…

All of his emotions, so carefully tucked away in reality, were displayed for everyone to see in the Book, and Mello was getting to know the real Near.

The Near that shut himself off from everyone else…

'How **do **I feel about him?' He brought his hands down and smiled. 'I know how I feel about him.' He leaned over to write, smiling.

"_N…" Mihael took special care to not care him away, choosing his words carefully. "I…I don't kiss just anyone. If that was the case, wouldn't I have let Matt kiss me whenever he liked? I've been pushing him away and pulling you close." He pulled him close and nuzzled him gently. "Doesn't that tell you how I feel about you?"_

God, he was SAPPY! He pulled the pen away, staring at his own thoughts put onto paper. '…Ohmigawd, that's me?' He thought, blushing scarlet. 'I'm acting like a fucking Romeo, with all my sweet-talking!'

And, from what he could tell, Near was pulled in by it. 'Geez…'

_N smiled shyly and nodded. "Yes, Mihael. I…I think it does." He wrapped his arms around his neck and gently kissed him, his ashen orbs slowly closing. "And I feel the same about you." He whispered into the kiss._

Mello pulled back, his heart pounding in his chest. "Shit, that's so fucking romantic!"

"Mello? Are you alright?" Matt called from the other side of the closed door.

Mello looked over his shoulder. "I-I'm fine!" He then moved over to the book and wrote his reply, ignoring the voice's giggling in his head as he interacted with Near.

"_N…" Mihael stroking his hair gently, returning the kiss as he held him closer, deepening it. Then he slowly lay him down on the bed, his eyes shaking slightly. "I-I've never had a l-lover before…"_

"_N-Neither have I." N said shyly, opening his eyes. "I-I do not know how to be a good lover…but, I will try my best, Mihael. For, you have given me everything." He smiled. "Some of my memories…a heart to share…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow. "I am glad that you share the same feelings I do." He closed his eyes, lost in thought for the moment._

*~*~*~*

"N…" Mihael stroking his hair gently, returning the kiss as he held him closer, deepening it. Then he slowly lay him down on the bed, his eyes shaking slightly. "I-I've never had a l-lover before…"

"N-Neither have I." Near said shyly, opening his eyes. "I-I do not know how to be a good lover…but, I will try my best, Mihael. For, you have given me everything." He smiled. "Some of my memories…a heart to share…" He closed his eyes and leaned his head back on the pillow. "I am glad that you share the same feelings I do."

Yes, Mihael was his first lover…after all, even if he had feelings for Mello, Mello **obviously **didn't return the ones for him. And he deserved some happiness, didn't he? He loved Mihael, who was kind and gentle and cared for him so well and so often. 'I was so happy when he walked into the bathroom and saved me from Roger…' He thought, blushing as he remembered that their first meeting was something so…exposing.

Mihael blinked and stroked his cheek. "Why so quiet, N?" He said softly, his gaze loving and kind.

"I'm just…thinking." He looked up at him. "Uhm…how old do you think I am, Mihael?"

"I dunno." Mihael shrugged. "You look like a kid, but you could be an adult for all I know." He kissed his cheek. "Don't let your missing memories bother you, N. Live for the moment; your memories will come back in time."

Near sighed. "That's…not why I asked. Uhm…" He shifted slightly. "Uhm…d'you think…I'm too young for…anything intimate?"

Mihael's eyes widened and he moved back a bit. "Uhm…ah…I think we need to be well-rested for tomorrow, N. Big day, after all!" He pulled the blanket over him. "We can…think about…that stuff…later."

"But, we haven't had dinner yet. Why are we already sleeping?" Near frowned.

Mihael blinked and dropped the blanket. "…You're right. Anyway, we shouldn't think about stuff like that just yet. After all, we just started dating, and we don't want to go too fast, do we?" He looked embarrassed and flustered at the idea, and Near blinked in surprise.

"So…I guess that answers Matt's rather…personal question." He said, smiling a bit.

Mihael nodded. "Y-Yeah. I've never…done that stuff before."

Near giggled a bit and kissed him. "Alright, we'll wait, then!"

*~*~*~*

"Phew!" Mello let out a sigh of relief and put down the pen. "THAT was awkward, to say the least."

'Well, the kid's got hormones.' The voice let out a giggle of glee. 'But, are you really going to tell him about this place? What if his opinion of you changes?'

"Well…I'm sure he'll understand." Mello said, looking away.

'You sound doubtful. Do you think he'll really believe that gentle Mihael and cold and cruel Mello are the same person?' The voice asked teasingly.

"Shut up." Mello mumbled. "If you had a face, I'd punch it in, Book."

All he got was a giggle in response. He sighed and leaned over to write, frowning as he read the replies.

"_Yeah, it might be a good idea." Mihael said, nodding as he shifted slightly next to N. "I mean…we're so busy…" He smiled and kissed him gently. "But, little things are okay."_

"_We leave you two alone for five minutes and you start making out! Geez, teenagers!" Beyond's voice drawled into the room._

_Audrey looked at his raven-haired accomplice. "But, B…__**we're**__ teenagers. We're not having sex and making out all over the place."_

"_Teenagers in their world?" Beyond offered playfully._

_Audrey rolled his eyes. "Dinner will be done soon. Then we're going to all get some sleep and rest up for tomorrow. B's already got us a boat that's being made ready for us, as well as an armed crew, but I doubt what good that'll do against monsters. Perhaps N will be able to help with some hidden power?"_

_N shrugged. "I don't know if I have any hidden powers, so I can't promise anything."_

"Near doesn't have any hidden powers…not normally…" Mello mumbled. "But, there's no telling what the book did to him."

'I'm not telling~!' The voice said playfully.

Mello rolled his eyes and leaned over to rejoin the conversation in the book.

"_Okay, we'll see if he has any hidden powers later. But, I just want get one thing clear to you guys." Mihael stood up and crossed his arms over his chest. "It. Was. Just. A. Kiss. We're not 'having sex and making out all over the place', as you put it!"_

"_Yet." Both Kings said playfully._

*~*~*~*

Mihael looked ready to punch them, so Near quickly got off the bed and took Mihael's fists into his hands. "Mihael, please. Let's not be violent, okay? They're just joking around." He looked at the others firmly. "Right?"

Mihael blinked and then opened his fists, lacing his fingers with Near's. "Alright, N. I'll stop the unnecessary violence." He grinned and stroked Near's palms with his thumbs.

Near blushed a bit and slowly pulled his hands away. "Uh…uhm...let's go eat!" He ran past the two kings, going to the dining hall.

*~*~*~*

_N blushed a bit and slowly pulled his hands away. "Uh…uhm...let's go eat!" He ran past the two kings, going to the dining hall._

Mello smiled. "Aww, so cute."

'So, if you're dating him in the book, will you still be going out when he's out here?' The voice asked innocently.

"…We'll see what Near says." Mello mumbled, looking back at the book. "I hope he won't hate me when I tell him the truth…"

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Awww, Mello's so concerned. Yes, we have some MihaelxN love going, for those MelloxNear fans out there! And as for if N has secret powers…who knows? Near doesn't, normally, but maybe the book gave N some?

All this will be answered in due time, so review~!

(Holy shit, is this really 11 pages long? O.O The story's reached 56 pages now, and we're not NEAR done!)


	8. Ch 7: The Outside World

I am SO sorry this took so long, but I was playing with ideas in my head. XD

Enjoy!

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Mello worked all through the night, planning the trip with the others as Mihael. By the time Near woke up, they were ready to go and Mello was at breakfast with the book ever-constant at his side.

_N came down the stairs slowly and quietly, confused at not finding Mihael in his bed with him. Hadn't they gone to sleep at the same time? He looked around and then smiled as he saw Mihael. "Mihael, there you are!" He ran over to him and hugged him tightly._

Mello smiled and rubbed fatigue out of his eyes, then leaned over to write.

"_Good morning, N!" Mihael laughed and picked him up. "Did you sleep well?"_

*~*~*~*

Near smiled and hugged Mihael tightly. "I slept just fine, Mihael!" He grinned. "But, I was a bit concerned when I woke up and you weren't there…"

"Sorry, sorry!" Mihael put him down and rubbed the back of his head. "I was busy with preparations."

Near smiled and nodded, looking around. 'Well, as long as he was helping getting ready to go, I can forgive him for leaving me alone.' He thought, and then he waved to Beyond and Audrey, who were talking in whispers and looking at some sort of papers.

"So, you really think I should leave him in charge?" Beyond was saying, looking at Audrey. "I mean…sure, I trust him…but…"

"I'm sure he'll do fine." Audrey assured him, patting Beyond's shoulder. "Now, come on. N's awake, we should get some breakfast and leave."

Beyond looked at Near. "…We need to hide his unusual appearance. Who knows what people out there will do to him! Some dark clothing, maybe a cloak…" He smiled. "I have foundation to change his skin-tone~!"

"Why do you…nevermind." Audrey rolled his eyes at his friend's fetish for woman's make-up.

Beyond giggled and walked over to Near. "Before we leave, N, we need to hide the way you look. Oh, maybe we can dress you up in a pretty dress~!"

"He's not a doll, Your Majesty." Mihael frowned. "You can't just dress him up like that."

"And I don't wear dresses." Near said, nodding firmly. "I'll be fine, Your Majesty. Let's just hurry and go save Ambrosia and Lawliet!"

Matt walked in, biting an apple. "The boat's ready to go when you are, Sires." He said, shrugging. "Hey, kid. Finally awake? Linda's been up for hours, waiting for you to wake up." He grinned.

Near pouted. "Oh, so I'm a sleepy-head?"

Mihael laughed. "Nah, you can sleep all you like! Some of us just didn't sleep at all!"

"You're insane." Near said, nodding firmly with a small smile.

"Thank you!" Mihael said teasingly. "C'mon, let's get you some food, N." He picked up the smaller boy and went into the dining room.

Near giggled as he was lifted into the dining room. "Mihael, have you ever been on a boat before?"

"Uuuuuuuhhhhhhhm….nope." Mihael shrugged. "Not really, no."

He smiled. "This will be a first experience for the both of us, then." He hugged him.

Mihael grinned. "We're sharing a lot of first experiences, then."

*~*~*~*

_He smiled. "This will be a first experience for the both of us, then." He hugged him._

_Mihael grinned. "We're sharing a lot of first experiences, then."_

_N nodded happily and started to eat, smiling at him out of the corner of his eye._

'You didn't sleep.' The voice remarked. 'I remember doing that.'

"Doing what?" Mello blinked, rubbing his eyes and suppressing a yawn.

'Not sleeping. Stress can kill you, kid. Be careful not to let it get to you.'

"Yeah, thanks." Mello muttered, eating his breakfast with one hand as he wrote with the other.

_Mihael smiled softly and started to eat, happily enjoying his food. When he finally finished, he stood up and held out a hand to N for him to take. "We should go."_

_N took his hand and smiled, nodding. "Yes. Lawliet won't save himself, after all."_

"_Neither will Ambrosia." Matt reminded them, walking in._

"_Yeah." Mihael nodded and then led N out, holding onto his hand tightly. "We have to find them."_

_N smiled and looked over his shoulder at the two Kings. "If I __**do **__have any special powers, I'll be sure to use them to help!"_

"_That's only if it doesn't endanger you." Mihael smirked and then walked onto the boat with him, looking around. He was feeling a bit queasy already, and the boat hadn't even started rocking too badly yet! "I'm…going inside. You, N?"_

_N blinked and smiled. "I think I'll stay out here. I'll call if I need you."_

"_Nuh-uh, I'm staying!" Mihael said firmly, shaking his head. "What if one of the crew tries to attack you, or you fall off?!"_

"Mello?" Matt walked over and sat next to him, smiling a bit. "How're you guys doing?"

"We're going to explore uncharted waters on a boat that I'm feeling queasy on." Mello mumbled. "I'm really feeling that seasickness…"

Matt laughed. "Well, good luck." He rubbed his back gently and sighed. "So…Did he remember anything?"

"Me and Whammy's House." Mello sighed. "He thinks 'Mihael' and 'Mello' are two different people."

"Why 'Mihael', anyway?" Matt blinked.

"I just like it." Mello lied. "I used to know someone by that name, so I used it."

Matt smiled. "That's nice of you. Were you and this guy close?"

"Oh, yeah. Real close." Mello nodded, smiling, and then he looked at the book. "The fu—he's testing me!"

"_Fall off?" N smiled a bit and walked over to the railing, leaning against it. "You're so paranoid, Mihael." He said softly._

Matt laughed. "Well, this **is **Near we're talking about." He said with a chuckle.

Mello ignored him and leaned over to write.

"_N, you get away from there! If it breaks, I'll have to go into the water and save you!" Mihael snapped, pulling him away from the railing._

"_Then, we can sue the shipwrights for shoddy work." N said teasingly. "Come on, Mihael. Nothing's going to happen; stop being so paranoid."_

"Yeah, Mels. Stop being so paranoid." Matt chuckled.

"Matt, can you leave me alone to write?" Mello glanced up at him.

"Yes, sir, boss!" Matt saluted and walked off, humming to himself.

Mello shook his head. 'I'm not paranoid…' He thought. 'At least, not without reason. Book's been way too quiet and kind to Near, and the voice told me something was gonna happen soon.' He picked up the pen, thinking, and then leaned over to write.

"_I don't want to risk having to, N." Mihael said softly, frowning. "I mean…who knows what'll attack you next? I just have a bad feeling…And that voice, and these dreams! And your memory-loss! They all must be connected, somehow, with all the bad things that have happened to you!"_

"_True, Fate does think of cruel ways to bring me to the good things in my life." N said calmly, looking at the water. "I woke up in the field, and was found by Lawliet. Roger tried to rape me, and you came in and saved me. The bandits attacked, and we met Matt, who is now our friend." He looked at him. "Don't you agree that for every bad thing that has happened to me, something good also happened?"_

"_I…" Mihael blinked. "I…didn't think of it that way."_

_N went on. "And I have been slowly regaining my memories; more so, since the first time we heard that strange voice!" He took his hands in his. "Don't be such a pessimist. Whatever happens, you'll be with me to save me from it, and something good will come of it!"_

'Such an optimist…' Mello smiled slightly, thinking. 'I never knew. Is that why he endures all the pain? Because he thinks that something good will eventually come of it?' He looked down. 'He lost his family and came here, where he met me and Matt and L and all the others.' He sighed. 'I guess I shouldn't be such a pessimist…'

_Mihael sighed and nodded. "You're right, N. I shouldn't be such a pessimist." He smiled and hugged him close. "Still, I'm staying by your side. I can endure feeling a little queasy!"_

"_Yeah, until the boat starts moving!" Matt laughed as he walked over. "We're shoving off now, so you two should head inside so you're out of people's way."_

*~*~*~*

Mihael sighed and nodded. "You're right, N. I shouldn't be such a pessimist." He smiled and hugged him close. "Still, I'm staying by your side. I can endure feeling a little queasy!"

"Yeah, until the boat starts moving!" Matt laughed as he walked over. "We're shoving off now, so you two should head inside so you're out of people's way."

Near looked at Matt and then at Mihael. "He's right. We should go inside."

Mihael nodded and followed him in. Near glanced at Matt, who was eyeing Mihael hungrily. 'Oh no, you don't. Mihael is **mine**!' He thought, frowning. 'You can't touch him!'

They went inside and saw Beyond talking with Audrey. He looked over when they came closer and smiled. "Ah, you're here! C'mon, we'll show you your room." He walked down the hall, going to one of the rooms.

Near smiled and followed them, his hand in Mihael's. Their room, when they entered, was a large room decorated as if for royalty, and Mihael blinked and looked at Beyond. "Are you sure, Your Majesty?"

Beyond grinned. "To the people on his ship, you're to be treated as if you're royalty, so yes." He smiled. "Is there anything you need? Oh!" He nodded to Audrey, who pulled out a wooden box. "We were so busy I forgot to show you, but Lawliet had this made for you. It might keep you from boredom on the trip, N."

"For me?" Near blinked and picked it up, then blinked, seeing white puzzle pieces. He'd have to count, but he could guess that there might be a thousand pieces! "Thank you…" He said softly, smiling.

"Don't thank us." Audrey grinned. "Lawliet was asked to make it by your bodyguard."

Near blinked and looked at Mihael. "Thank you, Mihael." He set the box down and hugged him.

Mihael smiled. "Well, I thought you'd like it." He gently hugged him back, holding him close.

"We'll take our leave so you love-birds can have some alone-time~!" Beyond said cheerfully as the two Kings walked off, closing the door as they went.

Mihael blushed and looked down. "'Love-birds'…" He mumbled.

*~*~*~*

'You're blushing, Mello~!' The voice said teasingly.

"Sh-Shut up!" Mello hissed, trying not to attract attention to himself. He then picked up the book and went outside, sitting under a tree as he sighed, looking at the book. 'This is all the Book's fault!'

'How come? You're the ones that got curious and messed with it.' The voice pointed out.

"Shut up…" Mello muttered. "Gh…I feel sick…" He picked up his pen to write. "Near…"

_N waited for the sounds of the people walking above them to stop, and then he looked at Mihael and smiled. "I want to go up the deck now. Please, Mihael?"_

_Mihael blinked and sighed, nodding. "Well, alright." He said slowly, as if reluctant to._

"_Yay!" N ran out ahead of him, going up and looking out at the ocean as they moved on it. "Wow…"_

"_N, wait!" Mihael ran up to join him, stumbling when the boat swayed around him. "Hgh…" He stumbled to the railing and then clung to it, letting out his breakfast into the ocean._

_N made a face. "You know, that's really gross."_

"_Shuddup…" Mihael murmured. "Right…never riding a boat again. If you have any magic powers, I hope it's to teleport, or summon flying creatures." He loosened his hold on the railing, sighing._

"_Feeling better?" N smiled and walked over to stand next to him._

"_F'now." Mihael mumbled._

_N giggled and gently rubbed his back. "I'm sorry, Mihael. I didn't know you would get so sick."_

"_Well, now you do." Mihael huffed._

_N looked down, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry…don't be angry…"_

'A-Angry?' Mello blinked. 'Do I seem angry to him?' He frowned. 'Of course…he must be concerned because of Mello…because of me.' He looked down, feeling guilty. 'I made him so timid…' He sighed and picked up his pen, starting to write. 'I hope he doesn't hate me when I tell him who I really am…'

"_Eh…ah…" Mihael looked down, frowning. "I…I'm not angry, N." He smiled and then pulled him close, kissing him gently. "I'm not angry." He whispered._

"_Mihael…" N blushed shyly, and then nuzzled him, smiling. "Thank you."_

_Mihael smiled softly. "No problem."_

"_Hey, 'love-birds'! Come here!"_

*~*~*~*

"Hey, 'love-birds'! Come here!"

Near frowned and looked over at Matt, who was waving to them from the crow's nest. "What is it, Matt?"

"Just come up here!" He laughed. "You gotta check this out!"

Miheal frowned. "D'we **have** to?"

"C'mon, don't be scared!" Matt laughed. "Chicken~! Chicken~! Mihael's a chicken~!"

"Oh, that DOES it!" Mihael pulled Near along and went up to the crow's nest. "Alright, what is it?"

Matt leaned against the rim of the crow's nest. "The view up here is awesome, that's what. Take a look for yourself."

"Matt, sometimes, - no, all of the time - you're a jerk." Mihael growled, and then he looked around. "Where's Linda?"

"She's in her room." Matt said simply. "Last I saw, she was messing with her hair."

Near nodded and looked around, watching the continent fade off into the distance. "It is a nice view…I suppose our coming up here wasn't a total waste."

Mihael smiled and wrapped his arms around Near's waist. "Yeah." He nuzzled him, nodding. "It's a really nice view." He sighed softly and then closed his eyes.

"Mihael?" Near blinked, confused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He pulled away and climbed down. "I'm gonna go lie down."

Near frowned and followed him. "Mihael…?"

"I'm fine, N." He stumbled slightly. "Just feeling queasy again…"

"I'm going with you." Near smiled and took his hand, carefully helping him walk into the cabin. "Don't fall over…"

'**I can feel you, little pet. I suppose you've forgotten, but the ocean is not safe for you.**'

The cold voice from before spoke, and Near glanced around to see if anyone but him had heard it. They hadn't, so he kept it to himself and opened the bedroom door for Mihael, walking in with him. 'I'm not afraid of you…' Near thought, frowning. 'I can handle you…'

Mihael lay down on the bed and let out a sigh, closing his eyes. "I'm…gonna take a short nap. Maybe I'll feel better when I wake up ."

Near nodded and then dumped out the contents of the puzzle box, quietly arranging the different parts into different piles, putting them together with a "click" sound. 'This seems…familiar.' He thought, frowning. 'Is Mihael trying to help me regain my memories through this small thing?' He gasped and pulled back. "This puzzle--!"

*~*~*~*

"_This puzzle--!" N gasped and pulled back from it, as if it had bitten him. "I-I remember…this puzzle was in that strange dream!" _

Mello blinked. 'That's right…he dreamed about Whammy's House…I figured it'd jog a few memories.' He picked up the pen to write, yawning. He was actually pretty sleepy himself.

_Mihael rolled over lazily and blinked at him. "Dream?" He inquired, yawning. "What dream, N?"_

"_The one with Mello!" N looked up at him. "There was a puzzle just like this one in that dream!"_

_Mihael slowly slid off the bed. "Well, it __**was**__ your memories. I just heard you liked puzzles." He smiled and walked over to hug him. "Don't be scared, N. It's not gonna hurt you."_

_N frowned and then placed his hand on a piece. "…L."_

"_Huh?" Mihael blinked._

"_L…gave this to me." He frowned. "But, that makes no sense…I just met him recently…didn't I?"_

"Oh, is **that** where he got it?" Mello blinked. "I was wondering about that."

"_Well, you __**were**__ told that Lawliet had it made for you." Mihael said, nodding._

"_No…" N shook his head. "…'near'? Near what? I don't understand…" He frowned. "Why would Mello say that?"_

"_I don't know." Mihael sighed. "I'm sorry; I thought you'd like the puzzle…"_

"_No, I __**do**__ like it!" N insisted. "But…I'm a little unnerved…" He looked down. "…Mihael…I heard that voice again."_

"He what?" Mello paled. "So…you were right. He **has** been talking to Near…" He put his pen on the paper, writing frantically.

"_What?!" Mihael paled. "What did he say __**this**__ time?!"_

"_He…he told me that…he said that I seemed to've forgotten, but the ocean is dangerous for me!" He clung to him, shivering. "I'm scared, Mihael! I don't understand what's going on at all! Is this part of my missing memories?"_

"…Booooooooooooook." Mello growled. "What is he talking about?"

'Hehehe. You'll see. I wouldn't want to spoil the **surprise**, but…'

"But?" Mello prompted.

'He **may **be in the body of a premade character.'

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Ooooooo, drama~!

Yes, there is trouble on the high seas for Near, and Mello was afraid something bad would happen.

He never expected something like THIS, though!

Review, please! Reviews make me update!

Oh, by the way, I talked to a few people, including my sisters that love this story, and a lot of them like fluff and my sisters don't wanna read any lemons, so this one won't have any sex. XD It'll still be lovely, even without the sex! So, don't let that scare you off!

Okay, NOW you can review. For the sake of Mello's san—wait. The further we go, the more he freaks out.

Review, so you can see me update and see Mello totally SPAZ! XDDD


	9. Ch 8: Yar, here there be Pirates!

I know it took a long time, but I was brrrrrrraaaaain-stooooooorming! And studying!

Do read, please!

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Mello froze, his pen-hand holding the pen above the book as he quietly quivered with anger. He closed his eyes, trying to calm down, but this information was…too much. "A…premade…character?" He growled.

'Uhh…yeah, I think so.'

"So…he's dealing with all this shit…because of the **premade character**?!" Mello opened his eyes, scowling at the book.

'Uhm…no, Roger is…not involved with the premade one.' The voice said simply. 'Matt's kidnapping Near also had nothing to do with the premade character. I think it's just the voices and whatever is on the ocean that we have to deal with.'

"Oh." Mello calmed down.

'Yeah. Near is just too adorable, and that's why he's nearly been raped and has been kidnapped.' The voice said, a shrugging tone in his voice.

"…Right." Mello mumbled. "So, what's this guy like? Is Near gonna have to deal with his memories?"

'Most likely, but I doubt he'll keep them when he leaves the book.' The voice said simply.

'I wonder what else he'll lose…' Mello thought, sighing as he picked up the pen and starting to write.

"_Don't worry, N. No matter __**what**__ is out there, you're gonna be safe with me!" Mihael assured him, grinning and stroking his hair in a calming way. "I promise you, N, that I'm not gonna let anything happen to you! And if anything __**does**__ happen, you can be assured that I'm on my way to save you!"_

_N laughed and nuzzled him. "Careful, you might jinx it~!" He then looked at the door. "I'm hungry. What do you think is for lunch?"_

_Mihael shrugged. "Wanna go find out?"_

"_Yeah!" N reached up to him. "Carry me?"_

_Mihael laughed. "You're such a kid, N~!"_

"_Stay in your room!"_

*~*~*~*

.

"Stay in your rooms!" A voice yelled, and Near saw B walking towards them.

"What's going on?" Mihael frowned.

"We've got someone tailing us, and they're heavily armed! Stay out of sight, at least until we know what they—yai!" The ship rocked violently, sending the red-eyed King into the wall with Mihael and N.

"What happened?!" Near whimpered, clinging to Mihael. He could hear laughter and shouting up above them.

"Shit!" B turned and ran up above. "Go back to your room and STAY there, N!" He yelled over his shoulder. "I'm coming, Audrey!"

Near looked at Mihael. "We should get Matt and Linda and go help!" He climbed out of Mihael's arms and ran to Linda's room.

"Hey, wait!" Mihael ran over, then stumbled and hit the wall when the ship rocked violently again. "Ne--N!"

Near stopped and looked over at him, and then ran over to him. "Mihael, are you okay?"

Mihael nodded, looking at him with wide eyes. "I-I'm fine."

Near smiled and took his hand. "Let's go get Linda!"

"But, N, His Majesty told us to go back to our room." Mihael looked anxious, Near noticed. Why?

'He's worried about you, of course.' He silently scolded himself. 'You shouldn't be stressing him out like this, BAD N!' He sighed and looked at Mihael. "…Alright, but let's at least make sure Linda and Matt are alright, first."

"Fair enough." Mihael nodded and followed Near quietly, his free hand on his gun while the one holding Near's hand tightened around it. "We have to be careful, tho—" He was cut off by Matt and Linda running past them in a hurry. "Hey, where are you guys going?!"

"We're going to go fight!" Matt said firmly. "You two stay in your room, where N will be safe!"

"Alright!" Mihael scooped Near up in his arms and ran for their room.

'Mihael wants to go fight, I can tell…' Near thought, frowning. ' He doesn't like standing on the side-lines.'

Mihael gently set Near down on the bed and then walked over to lock the door, sighing. "What the hell is attacking us?"

Near shrugged and then yelped as they heard something fire and then their wall was blown in by something big, round, and black. He barely had time to register the hole there before Mihael had run over, grabbed him, and run out of the room in a hurry.

*~*~*~*

"A cannonball."

'Yep.'

"You sent a fucking CANNONBALL at our wall?!" Mello scowled, pausing in his writing. "What the fuck is attacking us?!"

'Go outside. You'll see~!'

"Of course, that's where I have to keep from GOING…" Mello grumbled, starting to write again. 'Near…he must be so scared right now.'

"_We have to get to the others!" Mihael cried, running down the hall. "We're going to get blown up if we stay in there!"_

_N nodded and clung tightly to him. "M-Mihael…I'm s-scared…"_

"_I know, N." Mihael said, frowning. "This is too much stress on you." He pushed open the door to lead to the deck._

_N's eyes widened and he held his head, as if in pain. "Augh!"_

"_N!" Mihael yelped, looking at him._

*~*~*~*

"I know, N." Mihael said, frowning. "This is too much stress on you." He pushed open the door to lead to the deck.

The sunlight poured in and then Near heard voices that…sounded…familiar…?

"_Get back here, Niatine!" A voice yelled, cold laughter following as gunshots rang out. A white-haired figure with piercing gray eyes took to a dash, trying to escape the voices. A large, black ship hoisting the colors of a pirate with a black flag and a skull and crossbone insignia chased the figure as he ran on the water, racing away from them._

'Who is that?' Near thought, letting out a cry of pain. He vaugely heard Mihael say something, but the images were continuing.

"_I'm not going back to Quillish!" The figure said, running faster. "I HATE him!"_

'Quillish? Quillish…Whammy?' Near frowned. 'Who is Niatine, and what would Lawliet's teacher want with him?'

"Mihael, what are you and N doing out here?!" B's voice broke into Near's thoughts and he looked up to see him rushing over, blood on his clothes from the battle. "Get back inside!"

"A big ball crashed into our wall!" Near said, nodding firmly.

"A cannonball almost hit us." Mihael confirmed. "It's not safe in there anymore. Let me fight!"

"And then who will protect N? No, we need you to stay out of the battle, Mihael!" He nodded firmly and then turned and raced back to the battle.

Mihael drew his gun and looked at N, gripping his hand as he set him down. "Stay close, alright? I'm not going to let them fight alone!"

"Alright!" Near nodded and then picked up a fallen knife. "I'll fight, too!"

Mihael blinked and then smiled, nodding. "Alright, let's go!" They rushed into the fray, Mihael firing as Near slashed at the enemies around them. Excited by the battle, Mihael chanced a glanced at N and then stopped, seeing his eyes wide open in shock. "N? N, what's wrong?"

'It's the same boat…' Near thought, his skin paling with shock and fear. 'The same as in that strange vision!'

"N?" Mihael frowned.

'**Near…**'

'Huh?!' Near blinked. 'That name again…Mello called me it…' He frowned and then thought, 'Are you…Mello?'

'**Near, I'm not Mello. I need your help.'**

'Who are you, then?' Near frowned slightly.

'**I am…Niatine.**'

"Niatine?" Near whispered.

"Who?" Mihael frowned. "N, what's going on?!"

'I'm not 'Near', though. I'm N.' Near thought.

'**You lost your memories, didn't you? You ****are**** Near. I need your help.**'

'Alright…assuming I AM 'Near', what do you need my help with?' Near scoffed inwardly.

'**I need you to say something.**'

'Alright, what something should I say?'

'**Needa, nakeet, lotus, lar. Flora, fauna, earth and sky!**'

'…That sounds stupid.' Near held back a chuckle.

'**Just do it!**' Niatine snapped.

"Alright, fine." Near mumbled. "Needa, nakeet, lotus, lar. Flora, fauna, earth and sky!" Near cried.

"N, what are you—holy shit!" Mihael stumbled back and everyone stopped fighting to look at him in shock and amazement.

Near looked at himself and saw that he was glowing a blueish hue. 'Niatine, what did you make me DO?!' He thought angrily.

'**Fight them! You can use my powers, now!**'

'I think I liked the knife, better!' Near thought, huffing as he held up a hand. At another prompting from Voice-in-his-head/Niatine, he closed his eyes and said "Tarles!"

*~*~*~*

Mello couldn't believe it. He had expected him to have some of the character's memories, but his POWERS, too! "Wait a minute…isn't he exposing himself this way?!"

"_Tarles!" N cried, a strange light appearing in his hand. Then he threw it at one of the attackers and the man started shrieking in agony as jolts of electricity ran through his body. Then he fell down, dead. N paled and backed away, looking at Mihael with fear in his eyes. "Mihael, help me!"_

'Help you? How?!' Mello thought, frowning as he leaned over to write.

"_Alright!" Mihael nodded and then pulled him close, holding him protectively. "Alright, you glowing…thing! Knock it off! N, what did you do to start glowing?!"_

"_I-I just did what Niatine told me to do!" N cried, shivering. _

"_Niatine?" One of the attackers snickered. "So, you're his little hiding place?" He picked up his sword and then ran at them, ready to stab through N's little body._

"_No!" Mihael pushed N out of the way._

_The sword stabbed through Mihael's abdomen, blood spilling out as it broke through the skin. The assailant chuckled coldly as he looked at everyone's shocked faces, and then the sword was yanked out roughly. "Hah! Well, at least ONE of your little group has fallen!"_

Mello gasped in pain and then looked at where Mihael was struck. He didn't see any blood, but he slowly pulled up his shirt to check. "Shit…hard to focus…" He murmured; the stabbing pain was affecting his senses. He didn't see any red on his peachy skin, but it sure as hell HURT!

"_Mihael!" N dropped down next to Mihael, who had fallen to the wooden desk hard. "Mihael, please, wake up! Don't die…"_

"Oh, geez, Near…" Mello coughed and groaned in pain. "I'm not gonna die from...this." He picked up the pen and slowly started to write.

"_Don't be silly, N." Mihael coughed, groaning in pain. Something like…this…isn't gonna—" He fell unconcious._

The last bit, including the quotation mark, had to be added by the Book, as Mello had collapsed from the excrutiating pain after writing "gonna". 'Oh, Mello…' The voice sighed. 'You're not doing very good as a guardian, are you?'

The door opened, and a voice spoke.

"Hey, Mell—MELLO?!"

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

I really like ending things with cliffhangers, don't I? XD Any comments on Niatine? By the way, that is pronounced "knee-ah-teen", not "knee-ah-tine". Think Asian pronounciation.

OH NOES, MIHAEL GOT STABBED!

What happens next?

Ku-hu-hu-hu-hu.

Review to find out~!


	10. Ch 9: A New Player to the Game

Uhm…yeah. You know how I said I'd be taking a bit to update now? Well…I lied. XD I update whenever I have the chapter finished, and I had WAY too much fun with this one~!

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

A few hours later, Matt was sitting by Mello's bedside, frowning as he listened to the nurse name off what was wrong with him; which was…nothing. He wasn't wounded, but he ACTED wounded, and that was the problem. She and Roger were talking about waiting for him to wake up and explain himself, but Matt had a pretty good idea.

After all, a few hours ago, he'd read about Mihael's stabbing…

"_Hey, Mell—Mello?!" Matt threw open the door and ran over to kneel by his unconcious friend, who had collapsed on the floor with a look of being in pain. The pen he was always writing with was held tightly in his hand, and the book lay open on the bed. "…Mels?" He frowned and stood up to walk over to read it._

"Alright!" Mihael nodded and then pulled him close, holding him protectively. "Alright, you glowing…thing! Knock it off! N, what did you do to start glowing?!"

"I-I just did what Niatine told me to do!" N cried, shivering. 

"Niatine?" One of the attackers snickered. "So, you're his little hiding place?" He picked up his sword and then ran at them, ready to stab through N's little body.

"No!" Mihael pushed N out of the way.

The sword stabbed through Mihael's abdomen, blood spilling out as it broke through the skin. The assailant chuckled coldly as he looked at everyone's shocked faces, and then the sword was yanked out roughly. "Hah! Well, at least ONE of your little group has fallen!"

"Mihael!" N dropped down next to Mihael, who had fallen to the wooden desk hard. "Mihael, please, wake up! Don't die…"

"Don't be silly, N." Mihael coughed, groaning in pain. Something like…this…isn't gonna—" He fell unconcious.

"Mihael!" N screamed, glowing brighter. A strange wave of energy came out of him and knocked everyone off their feet, and then he slowly stood up, glaring at the assailants. "…You will pay." He growled, his eyes narrowing.

"_Holy shit, is that Near?" Matt said, blinking at what he was reading._

"Come on, Niatine. We've been through this before." The leader, the one that had stabbed Mihael, scoffed. "You think this time will turn out better?"

"I'm not Niatine! I'm N!" N held up a hand. "TARLES!" He threw another blast of energy at the attacker.

"And I have fought Niatine's powers before!" He held up a bottle and then opened it. The attack was swiftly sucked inside. "And won."

"_Shit, man, that's not funny." Matt frowned. "Someone has to help them!"_

"You'll pay!" Matt ran over and slashed at the man. "You killed Mihael, you bastard! I'll kill you!"

"_That works." Matt remarked._

'**Enough games!' **A voice said in their heads. Everyone held their heads in pain, save for the assailants. **'Bring me the boy!' **

"_Whoa. Is that the final boss talking?" Matt blinked. _

N cried out in pain as the voice spoke, falling to his knees. Without warning, one of the assailants ran and grabbed him, taking advantage of the others' pain to escape. N yelped as he was grabbed and tried to pull free. "No! Mihael! Mihael, help me!"

"_Mello…fuck, he won't be happy to hear this." Matt muttered, sighing._

"Let GO of him!" Matt ran forward and slashed at the guy grabbing N, but missed due to the man being too fast. "Damnit!"

"Come on!" The man scooped N up in his arms and then held a knife at his neck. "Come quietly, and your friends live." He hissed.

N whimpered and bowed his head, starting to sob. "A-Alright…"

"Good boy." He ran from Beyond's boat to his own. "Let's shove off, gentlemen!"

"Hey!" Beyond and Audrey ran after their opponents. "You can't take him away! Get back here!"

"Mihael!" Matt knelt next to the blonde anxiously, his eyes shaking. "Mihael! Mihael!"

"_Yep." Matt sighed, shaking his head. "He won't like this at all…"_

'I hope he doesn't kill me.' Matt thought, sigthing as he looked at his bed-ridden friend.

"Nnn…" Mello stirred, and his eyes flashed open. "Near!" He cried, sitting up. "Oh my god, Near!"

Roger ran over with the nurse and Matt leaned in slightly. "What's happened, Mello?" Roger asked, frowning. "Why are you screaming?"

Mello's eyes darted and then he looked at his hands. "Where is it?! Where's the pen?! I have to get back to the batt—" He was cut off by Matt plopping the book and pen on his lap. "…Did we win?"

Matt shook his head. "…The pirates took him away. Right now, everyone's focusing on making sure Mihael is okay." He sighed and sat back. "Mels, I think it's time you shared the load."

"What?!" Mello and Roger both burst out, staring at Matt.

"Let me join you." He smiled. "I can be a mercenary, working for the enemies! That way, we can see what they're up to!"

'But…' Mello frowned. "…I'll have to ask the Book." He gripped the pen and sighed. "What do you think, Book?"

'Well, it's certainly an interesting idea…not one that I intended on…but, if he wants to…he'd fit right in with your destination, Mello.' The voice said, a shrug in his tone.

"Well, let me hold the pen!" Matt held out his hand.

Mello put it down. "Go ahead." He nodded.

Matt grinned and reachd out, taking it in his hand. When he did, though, he felt something zap him and quietly pulled away. "Ouch!"

'Did I give you permission yet?' The voice scowled in his mind. 'If I have any problem with what you're doing, I WILL let you know! Got that?!'

"Got it." Matt frowned. 'This voice…I know it from somewhere…' He shrugged and then opened the book. "I'm going to wait until they ask for a merc. Should I have green eyes, or blue?"

*~*~*~*

Near quietly sat on his bed in the pirate's ship, his eyes red from the tears that still slipped down his cheeks. 'Mihael…' He thought, letting out a whimper. 'He's gone…I've lost him…' He placed a hand on his chest. 'It hurts…'

'**Hey, uhm…Near?**' Niatine spoke up.

'Don't talk to me.' Near growled.

'**I'm…sorry about your friend.**'

'He wasn't just my friend.'

'…**Right. Forgive me.**'

'No. And I'm not 'Near'!' Near thought bitterly. After all…Mello hated Near, and Mihael loved N, not Near. He wasn't Near!

The sound of the door opening broke him from his thoughts and he looked over with a scowl at the leader of the pirates. "So, who told you to get me?" He said coldly, curling up against the wall. "Whoever it was, I refuse to meet with him. He got Mihael hurt!"

"You'll meet him soon." The man said, rolling his eyes. "And as for your guardian – so what? You won't need him where you're going." He walked over and placed a hand on Near's cheek, smiling. "It's no wonder he wants you so badly. You're so very beautiful…"

"Don't touch me!" Near slapped his hand away and got off the bed, backing away from him. "I want Mihael!"

"Mihael is dead." The pirate smirked.

"No! No, I don't believe you!" Near cried, shaking his head and falling to his knees, starting to sob. "He's not dead! He'll come for me!"

The pirate sighed and walked out, leaving him alone. "What if he's right?" He mumbled. "We should have someone make sure…"

*~*~*~*

"_Mihael! Mihael!" Matt cried, sitting by the blone's bedside. He had one of his hands in his and had been calling his name for a good few hours by now. "Please, wake up!" He sobbed, tightening his grip. "N needs you…__**I**__ need you!"_

"_Matt." Audrey walked in and sighed. "The ship's ready to go. Come on, we need to continue on."_

"_I'm not leaving Mihael alone!" Matt yelled._

_Beyond walked in and sighed. "Audrey, leave him alone."_

Mello quietly read what had happened while he had been out. Matt had confiscated the pen, so he couldn't wake Mihael up yet, but he had allowed him to read what had gone on. He glanced up at his friend and then sighed. "So…Near's in the hands of the pirates?"

Matt nodded. "Yep." He leaned back. "And did you see that meanwhile thing? I can see that my merc will be showing up soon~!"

"Hey, Matt?" Mello frowned. "There's already a 'Matt', so what will you call him?"

Matt grinned. "'Mail Jeevas'. I've already decided what he'll look like and everything."

"Near is really upset." Mello sighed. "I wonder what he was thinking about? We can't see his thoughts…"

"Maybe Mihael?" Matt suggested.

"Yeah." Mello sighed. "I think I'm gonna catch up on studying while Miheal's out cold." He slowly sat up, but then winced in pain and lay back down. "…Screw that."

Matt smiled. "Don't worry, Mello. I'll keep an eye on Near for you."

Mello sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm gonna take a short nap…"

"G'night." Matt smiled and then he looked at the book, thinking.

'What are you thinking about, Matt?' The voice asked curiously.

"You." Matt mumbled.

'I see.'

Matt looked back at the book, sighing. 'This thing got Mello hurt…' He quietly read what was going on. 'I hope he'll be okay.'

_Linda came into the room shortly after Audrey and Beyond left and sat on a chair next to Matt's. "You haven't slept…" She remarked. "Are you going to be okay, Mattie?"_

"_No." He shook his head. "Not unless Mihael is okay, I won't be. If he dies…I'll die, too!"_

"Wow. Someone's emotional." Matt remarked.

_Linda frowned and smacked the back of his head. "Idiot! You think that Mihael would want you to die?!"_

_He blinked, shock in his eyes from the sudden blow. "…You're right." He stood up, letting go of Mihael's hand finally. "We have to save N!" He left the room._

_Linda nodded and then placed her hand on Mihael's cheek. "He's still warm…" She smiled. "Don't die on us, Mihael. You still have to tell us your story." She said softly, and then she stood up and left the room._

_As Mihael slept, a shimmering figure with features impossible to discern came into his room and placed a hand on his cheek, letting out a soft sigh. "Wake up, Hero. You can't sleep forever. N needs you…" The figure leaned in and kissed his forehead. Mihael's body glowed for a bit, and then the glow faded, the figure leaving as it faded. "You must come back, Mello."It said softly, and then their faded in a blue-ish glow._

"What the--?!" Matt stared at the paragraph and then looked at Mello, who was breathing steadier.

"Hhh…" Mello rolled in his sleep, not giving a wince of pain. Mihael…was healed?

Matt blinked and then smiled. "Thank you, Book." He then looked down. "Ohh, more of Near!"

_Elsewhere, later that day, adfter going full-speed to hurry up, the pirates docked at a large port-town and then the leader came to N's room, knocking on the door. "Are you awake?" He growled. After getting smacked earlier, he wasn't too keen to see the little brat again._

"_What do you want?" N said coldly. "Are you going to molest me, next?"_

"_No. We've arrived at our destination." He opened the door and sighed, seeing him turned away from him. "Come on; don't make me carry you."_

_N turned to him with a scowl and walked out of the room past him. "I'm going to give that leader of yours an earful! How DARE he hurt Mihael!"_

"_Kill." The man reminded him._

"_HE'S NOT DEAD!" N yelled loudly._

"_Deniiiiaaaal." The man laughed and grabbed N's wrist, tugging him down the road._

_This place, N noticed, was nothing like the other Kingdoms. There were strange boxes all around them, and other such weird things. "Uhm…what is that?"_

"_A screen, displaying the news." The pirate scoffed and walked on. "Let's go."_

_N frowned as he was pulled along, but kept quiet, his thoughts his own. They finally reached a large castle and then he was shoved to a couple guards by the pirate. Then the guards led him inside and up to a bedroom._

"_You'll reside here." One of the guards said gruffly. "His Majesty will come to see you when he is ready. They closed and locked the door, leaving him alone._

"_Like hell I'm gonna stay put."N mumbled, and then he went over to the window, throwing it open As soon as he had it open, though, he paled at the height he was at. "I'll die before I can run…" He slumped to his knees. "Oh…Mihael…" He curled up, sobbing._

Matt frowned and then picked up the pen.

'Oh? You have something you want to add?' The voice asked curiously.

Matt smiled and then wrote: _While N cried in his room, a red-headed male listened out in the hall. "I don't know who Mihael is…" He said to himself. "But, the kid's pretty broken up. All that trouble for a little kid?" He turned and walked down the hall. "What is His Majesty thinking?"_

'Very well, Matt. Let's play.' The voice said cheerfully, and then it made its move.

"_Hey!" A guard ran over. "Don't you know that only V. are allowed in here?! How did you get in here?! Identify yourself!"_

"Bring it on." Matt grinned.

"_I'm Mail Jeevas. The King asked for me __**personally**__, and I was told to come here." The young-adult red-head said as he pulled a game system, a Gameboy Advance, out of his vest-pocket. "Got a problem with that?"_

_The guard frowned and looked at the young-adult warily. This stranger was decked up in stripes, goggles, and game-systems! How could this POSSIBLY be the mercenary that His Majesty had asked for?! Nonetheless, he couldn't have gotten this far without being stopped by guards if he WASN'T, so he must be telling the truth… "Very well…" He sighed heavily, turning away. "Come with me, Sir Jeevas."_

"_Mail's fine." Mail grinned and followed him, playing on his GBA as he walked._

"Nn…"

Matt looked over his shoulder at Mello, pausing in his writing. "Mels?"

"Near…I'm sorry..'s my fault…" A tear slipped down the blonde's cheek.

He frowned and looked back at the book, reading what had been written during his brief look away.

_The guard led Mail to a large, double-doored room and then turned to him. "Put that thing away, and keep your manners!"_

Matt smirked. "Yeah, right."

"_Uhhh, no." Mail scoffed. "I need this to think. Don't worry, I'll hear my assignment perfectly. I'm not reknown for nothing, y'know." He grinned and walked in, pausing the game and bowing as he reached ten feet from the King. "You called for me, Your Majesty?"_

"_Yes." The elderly king turned to him. "As I'm sure you've noticed, I have Niatine again."_

"_So I've learned." He smirked. "He's crying in his room about some 'Mihael' being dead."_

"_Yes, well," The King adjusted his glasses, frowning. "Mihael is __**not**__ dead; merely wounded. This means that, once he recovers, he will be coming with his little misfit posse to take Niatine back from me."_

"_Let me guess…" Mail stood up and pulled out his GBA, unpausing it to play as he talked. "You want me to make sure Mihael doesn't get to the castle, correct?"_

"_Precisely." The King nodded. "They will be arriving soon to this continent, and I want you to \divert them away from the castle-town." He smiled, looking at the younger mercemary. "Judging by your reputation, this will not be a problem for you."_

"_How should I approach them?" Mail turned off his game, having finished the level and saved, and put it in his pocket. "Or, will that be left to me to decide?" _

"_You may approach them in whatever way works for you." The King smiled. "You're dismissed. Your assignment starts now, and you can come to me on the subject of payment when you have succeeded."_

"_Works for me." He grinned and turned, walking out of the room. This sounded like a fun assignment!_

'I'll admit, Matt, you're not like Mello. He was all business and focused on the task, and you're so laid-back.' The voice observed.

"That's just the way I am." Matt grinned. "You better get used to it fast. This new player is not gonna change his ways so easily."

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Aaaaaaaaaaaand you have Matt joining the story! Whee!

I'll describe his outfit better when the others see him, since they'll be making remarks at how weird it is. XD

And I have recently discovered some BEAUTIFUL covers on YouTube for different songs that are usually instrumental, and the lyrics added are SO beautiful! While I was working on this, I was listening to "You're Not Alone", which I downloaded from her YouTube account, which is katethegreat19, and I think it really suits this story. It's very beautiful, and the feel really suits PiH.

Look at me, gushing. XD Yes I am a fan of her works now. She's so good. Look her up.

Uhm…yeah. Reviews, please! Reviews make me update!


	11. Ch 10: Mihael's Back!

Yeah, sorry this took so freakin' long, but studies and other stuff got in the way, and I kept getting ideas for new fanfics. *sweatdrop* So sorry 'bout that.

Okay, so, enjoy!

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

"Nnnn…" Mello rolled over on the bed and slowly opened his eyes, blinking as he saw Matt bent over the book, reading. "Hn?" He sat up and leaned over his shoulder, blinking. "What'd I miss?"

"A lot." Matt said simply. "It's focusing on your group, so you can read it now." He passed the book to him. "By the way, are you in pain?"

Mello blinked and shook his head. "No, the pain's gone." He picked up the pen and then opened the book, an expression of concentration on his face.

"_Mihael…" Matt murmured worriedly, holding the blonde's hand in both of his. "Please, wake up…"_

'Welcome back, Mello!' The voice said cheerfully. 'Matt has been sufficiently keeping me entertained while you were away.'

"Hello, Book." Mello mumbled, and then he started to write:

_Mihael's hand twitched and then he slowly started to stir, his blue eyes slowly. He glanced around, and then his eyes rested on Matt, a soft smile starting to form on his lips. "…I'm back." He whispered softly._

"Awwwwwww~!" Matt said, and the voice did the same in unison, using an adoring tone. Mello just rolled his eyes at both of them and then Matt looked towards the door. "Well, I better go tell Roger you're back in action, he'll want to know." He turned and dashed out of the room.

Mello sighed and then focused on the book. 'I better be on my toes, in case this happens again.' He thought, reading it. Then he started to write again. 'You had fun with Matt, but now it's MY turn again.' He thought, grinning.

"_Yes…you're back." Matt smiled and then stood up, wrapping his arms around the blond. "I'm so glad…so glad…"_

_Mihael nodded and then he suddenly bolted up into a sitting position. "N! Where's N?!" He snapped, looking around for the young white-haired child._

_Matt winced and then he looked away. "Sorry, Mihael…the pirates…they were too strong for us. And they look him away. We…We tried to save him, but…"_

_Mihael threw off the covers and looked around for his clothes, ignoring the blush that had creeped onto Matt's face to see him in nothing but his boxers. "I need my clothes, now. We have to get to N!" He said firmly._

"_Alright!" Matt yelped, both glad to have a reason to leave the room for a bit and startled by Mihael's snapping. He dashed out of the room and went to Audrey's and Beyond's room. "Your Majesties!" He threw open the door to find them emmersed in a game of chess. "Your Majesties, he's awake!"_

_Beyond looked up and forgot about the game as he ran out of the room to go see him. Audrey smiled and then walked over to gather up Mihael's washed clothes. "He won't ever say it, but he was so worried for him." He said softly. "Because he can't see his life-span, he can never tell when that boy is going to die, so he panicked."_

_Matt chuckled a bit. "I figured as much. Well, let's get going, shall we?" He turned and walked off, passing by Linda's room and knocking on the door. "Oi, Lin'! He's awake, come see!" He said with a grin._

_She opened her door and then rushed out. "Out of my way, Matt!" She snapped, dashing over to Mihael's bedroom. When she got there, though, she yelped, blushed, and glared at Matt before rushing away. "I'll see him when he's DRESSED!" She said admist Matt's hooting laughter._

_Mihael had quickly pulled a blanket over himself when Linda looked in and was now shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh, geez…" He mumbled. "And I thought MY pranks were bad…"_

_Matt chuckled and walked in with Audrey. "Yeah, sorry 'bout that. I was just messing with her."_

"_I figured as much. Can I get dressed, please?" He reached for his clothes and then pulled the blanket over his entire body as he got dressed. He REALLY didn't want Linda coming in to watch him dress, because that was REALLY embarrassing! Once he was fully dressed, he throw off the blanket and then stood up, pulling his boots on. "So…they must've taken him to the other continent, since they're working with that guy." He said calmly, and then he looked at them firmly, his eyes sparking with fury. "Full speed ahead, let's go NOW!" _

_He then dashed out of the room, taking his gun from Beyond's hand and then checking it for ammo. He had to be ready for ANYTHING, since he doubted they'd be met with little resistance when they went to get N back._

_Matt came out after him and smiled. "Well, glad to see you're back on your feet and just fine. Don't worry, we were going to head out after him as soon as you woke up." He wrapped him around his waist. "Anything I can do to help you right now?"_

_Mello sighed and then ducked to slip out of Matt's arms before he scooted forward a bit and turned, throwing up a leg. "Train with me! I have to improve myself, so that doesn't happen again!"_

_Matt laughed and nodded. "Alright, let's train!"_

_Audrey walked over. "Miheal, aren't you hungry at all?"_

"_Hungry, yes!" Mihael stopped and looked at him. "You got any chocolate? What's on the menu? How soon until we get to the other continent?" He asked as he walked into the cabin, walking backwards so he could see Audrey walking behind him._

"_Yes, I have chocolate, you can choose what to eat, and we don't know. We've never been there." Audrey said calmly. "I assure you, though, we are going at full-speed."_

"_Good." Miheal nodded. "Where's your chocolate?"_

_Audrey chuckled and then led him to the kitchen, where the food was stored. "We don't have too much, but…"_

"_Just get me something." Mihael waved his hand dismissively. "If I don't get chocolate soon, I'm gonna panic."_

_Audrey smiled. "I see." He picked out a smll package and hnaded it to him. "Here you are. Eat up."_

_Mihael took it and opened it before he took a nibble. Then he let out a sigh as he turned to go out again. "I'll be in the crow's nest!" He called as he went out._

Mello sat back and sighed, looking over at the door as Roger and Matt came back in. "Mihael Keehl is back in action." He grinned.

Roger coughed. "Ah, yes. I wanted to talk to you about something, Mello." He looked at Mall. "Matthew, please go out for now."

"Awww!" He whined, but left anyway.

Roger sighed and walked over. "I'm…concerned. What if someone reads this book and learns your real name?" He asked softly.

"No one will know that it's my real name." Mello smiled. "And this book is never leaving the orphanage." He looked at it. "It's staying where we can keep an eye on it."

Roger nodded. "I see…well, what if Near figures it out?" He smiled.

Mello glanced away. "…I'll deal with it then. If it's bad, that is." He mumbled.

Roger nodded. "Then, I'll let you get back to to the book. Do ensure that Near is safe." He smiled and then turned to go. "You seem to be taking care of him well."

Mello nodded and then looked at him. "…Roger? I still want an answer about the names in this book."

"And I will give you the same as I will always give you; I cannot say." He said calmly, going to the door

"If you were to hear his voice, would you recognize it?" He looked at him sharply.

"Whose voice?" He blinked.

"The book's." Mello said simply.

Roger stared at him for a bit before he shook his head. "Books don't have voices, Mello." He said walking out.

Mello frowned and focused on the book again. From the looks of it, the others were talking about him after he left. He shrugged and read it, but then picked up the pen. One of them was coming up to talk to him.

"_I'm going to go talk to him." Beyond said, turning to go. "Maybe he can answer it for us." He walked off, going to the crow's nest._

Mello closed his eyes and started to write, opening his eyes halfway. 'It's about time he asked for more information on N…' He thought.

_Mihael heard Beyond climbing up to him and turned to face him. "Did you need something, Your Majesty?"_

_Beyond nodded. "Yeah, I have a question to ask you." He leaned against the wall of the crow's nest. "When N talked about Mellow, you seemed…a bit…hesistant to answer. I have to know, and I'm not going to wait until you tell everyone else; are you 'Mellow'?"_

"Wha?!" Mello blinked. "What does this have to do with asking what else I know about N?!"

'Well, how will you answer?' The voice giggled.

Mihael gripped the pen tightly and then slowly moved to write again.

_Mihael stared at him for a long moment before responding. "…And, if I am?" He asked softly. "What makes you ask this question, Your Majesty?"_

_Beyond narrowed his eyes and then pinned Mihael against the pole with both hands. "I looked it up. In all the directories of our three Kingdoms, there is NO Mellow, anywhere. 'Mellow' is not even a name!" His fists clenched. "You lied to us…"_

"…_Actually, 'Mello' is an alias." Mihael gently pushed him back and sighed. "…I am Mello, yes. But, I am also Mihael Keehl. And…N is actually 'Near'. We're from…another world." He gripped the pole. "I'm sorry, that's all I can tell you without the others. I didn't intend anything wrong by lying, but I needed an alias in here."_

"_So…if 'Mihael Keehl' is your alias here, and your alias is 'Mello' in your world…did you just swap names or something?" Beyond quirked an eyebrow._

_Mihael chuckled a bit. "As to be expected of B…" He said softly. "You figured me out. Don't tell the others, okay?"_

_Beyond grinned. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me! Well, I better get back before Audrey gets lonely." He turned and went down the rope-ladder._

_Mihael chuckled a bit. "Alright, see you."_

_Beyond waved and walked inside._

_Mihael looked back out at the ocean and gripped the wall of the crow's nest tightly. "N..." He looked down. "Near…I'll save you. I promise."_

Mello set down the pen and held his head in his hands. "Near…" He gripped his hair. "This is all my fault…If I'd only listened…"

Matt walked in and wrapped is arms around Mello's waist. "Blaming yourself again? Look, who found the book first?"

"Near…" Mello mumbled.

"So, isn't it his fault, then?" Matt pointed out.

"No, because he tried to call me for help, and—"

"In that case, it's not either of your faults." Matt's eyes narrowed. "It's the fault of whoever the fuck wrote this book." He gripped the pen. "Isn't that right?" He said to the book. The voice was either upset or insulted by his cussing off at it, but Matt got no response. Matt smirked and gripped it tighter. "Aren't you gonna answer me? I know your voice, I just need confirmation that it's you!"

'…Don't ruin the game, or you'll never get Near back.' The voice growled.

"What?!" Matt hissed.

"What is it?" Mello blinked.

Matt released the pen. "…Fine. I'll let you play your game." He mumbled, walking over to the door. "I'll go get you chocolate, Mello."

Mello nodded and looked at the book. "Near…" He sighed softly.

*~*~*~*

Near lay in his bed, his hands gripping the sheets as he dreamed of things that he didn't recognize. A lake…two people…his eyes slowly opened as he heard knocking at the door and he sat up, glaring at it. "Go away!" He snapped. "I don't want to see anyone!"

"Pity." The King opened the door and stepped in, closing and locking it behind him. "Because I so very much want to see you, Niatine." He smiled and walked over to the boy, extending a hand to him.

Near backed away from him, until his back hit the wall. "Get away from me…" He said, his eyes shaking. "You're the one that kept attacking Mihael and me…what do you want from us?!"

"It is not you that I want, child." The King cupped his face gently and pulled him close. "I want Niatine." He caught his arm and tugged him closer, pulling him into his arms. "Remember…remember all that you've forgotten." He gripped his hand tightly, chanting something as Near's hand started to glow.

"Ahh! No, stop! Stop it!" Near tried to pull free. "I'm scared!" He cried, and then he let out a scream as light engulfed the room. He lay still for a bit, and then slumped over into the King's arms, falling unconscious. 'No…'

"Niatine…" The King smiled and stroked his hair gently. "Don't worry, I can prepare some proper robes for you." He smiled and nuzzled him.

"…Get off of me." Niatine growled, shoving him away and glaring at him coldly. "Quillish…"

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Yes, I know you're all going to freak out, but it's a cliff-hanger. It was just getting TOO big for me to not end it here, and I wanted to try a cliff-hanger for a change.

'Kay, so, basic facts we found out: Matt knows who the Voice is, and is now being blackmailed into NOT telling Mello. Dang.

We're gonna find out more about Niatine and Quillish in the next chapter, so review, or Near will never get out!


	12. Ch 11: Memory pt 1

I know, I was a meanie and gave you all a cliff-hanger last time. To make up for it, you get two new chapters. ^-^ Aren't I nice?

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

The King, Quillish, released the white-haired boy, sighing softly as he gazed into those peircing gray eyes that held such fury and hate for him. "…You're still so beautiful." He whispered, reaching out to stroke his cheek.

"And you haven't changed since the first time you forced me to come here." He growled. "Still a power-hungry MONSTER!" He smacked his hand away and slipped off the bed, running for the window.

"Niatine, don't!" Quillish ran over and grabbed the boy around the waist. "If you try to escape the way you did last time, you'll kill the child!"

"Since when do YOU care about people like Near?!" Niatine glared at him coldly. "Let go of me, you beast!" He beat futilely against his arms and then slumped against him, sobbing. "I hate this Mortal body…I didn't ASK to be inside him, he FELL on me!"

"Fell?" Quillish blinked and turned him to face him. "Tell me everything." He carried him over to the bed and sat him down, sitting next to him.

"…Well, I managed to escape to the land you told me you came from…" Niatine started. "And…I heard a voice. Someone speaking, saying 'You are already involved, little child', and another voice saying 'near'. And then…a child came down…" He shook his head. "I'll have to show you." He held out his hand. "Take my hand, Quillish. We'll go into my memories."

Quillish nodded and took his hand. There was a flash of bright light, and then they found themselves in front of a strange building. Quillish looked at Niatine in confusion, and Niatine shrugged before looking around. "Niatine…what's going on? Where are we?"

"I don't know." Niatine said softly, walking forward. "But…maybe Near does. Let's look around!" He led Quillish to the door and opened it, and then stared at a room full of mirrors and images, most of them blurred. In the center sat Near, playing with his puzzle.

As they watched Near with his puzzle, two boys came out of thin air and walked over to him. One of them yelled something at him and then kicked the puzzle aside before leaving. Then Near started gathering up the puzzle pieces before going back to his puzzle.

Quillish frowned. "…These memories are incomplete. We tried to go to your memories, but his blocked the way. Maybe if we try to repair them, we can access the memory of his fall." He looked at one of the mirrors and then nodded to Niatine. "Come, let's look at this one."

Niatine sighed. "…Do you_ really_ care about him, or are you just doing this to sate your own curiousity?" He followed him over to the mirror anyway, lifting up a hand to place it against the mirror. Past the mirror, they could see a faint outline of a house. As soon as it made contact, the mirror's surface turned into a watery surface and his hand could go through. "…Let's go in." He stepped in, glancing at Quillish as he followed.

Inside was a pleasant neighborhood, but the house that they were looking at looked ramshackled and had a door that didn't properly sit on its hinges. As they watched, a figure ran out of the house, holding their arm in pain. Another figure ran out after them, yelling something. Quillish looked at Niatine and tugged him along, going closer.

"You're worthless! I don't know why I bother to take care of you, you little parasite! You can't do anything right and you're a goddamn FREAK OF NATURE!" The second figure, a brown-haired man, roared as what looked like a much-younger Near ran down the road. "Yeah, keep running! I don't want you!" The door slammed shut awkwardly and the child stopped before walking along slowly.

Niatine dashed over to the boy, concerned. He was wiping his eyes with a stained sweater as he walked, mumbling something to himself. Leaning closer, he thought that he could hear "Always like this…he'll go to sleep soon and then I can go home again…"

Quillish walked over. "How do we repair this? Do we follow it through all the way?"

"We might have to." Niatine sighed. "I really don't like repairing memories…it's always so distressing." He looked at Qullish. "…Let's get back to this one later. I don't want him to remember this one first." He turned and walked back to the mirror they came through.

Quillish nodded and followed, but then they stopped and looked over as they heard glass shatter inside the house. Near had also heard, clearly, and he ran back into the house. He grabbed Niatine's hand and dragged him along, going into the house.

They saw Near standing next to what looked like his father's sleeping body, but Niatine could tell he wasn't breathing. The child, strangely, was smiling a bit as he looked at the dead body.

"He wasn't really my father. No father would beat their son like he did, so I don't think of him as my parental figure." They turned to see another Near standing in the doorway. This one was transparent, and he looked like the age that they first knew him as. "They didn't have any proof it was me, but it wasn't hard to slip poison into the place that his liquid medicine usually was."

"…You killed your own father?" Quillish asked softly.

"He wasn't my father." He repeated.

Niatine walked over. "…Will you come with us?"

The transparent Near stared for a bit before saying, "Why?"

"Because I want to repair this memory." Niatine smiled.

"…You'll be repairing all of me?" He asked softly.

Niatine nodded and extended a hand to him.

The transparent Near changed into the age that he was in the memory and took his hand. Then the room was engulfed in light and they found themselves outside the mirror. Quillish looked over his shoulder and then placed a hand against the mirror, only to find that it remained solid.

The transparent Near smiled and then walked over to the other Near in the room. He placed his hand on his shoulders and then faded into him. The puzzle-playing child now looked sad as he played with his puzzle.

Niatine sighed and looked at Quillish. "…Let's move on to the next one. It might be wise to go in order." He walked over to the one next to the one they'd just left and saw what looked like a trial room. "Another unhappy memory."

Quillish nodded and took his hand, leading him in.

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Part 2 is coming up! In fact, it might already BE up, by the time you finish reading this. XD

Review, please!


	13. Ch 12: Memory pt 2

Part two, with more memories! By the way, what did you think of Near's mind? XD

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

As they passed through the watery-substance, they found themselves among the audience in a trial. Near, the same age as in the last memory, was sitting in the defendant's chir and holding a stuffed rabbit close as he listened to the witness; a delivery-man that had found the boy laughing by the body.

"There's no doubt in my mind that this boy killed his own father!" The man said firmly.

"Thank you, that will do. We now call Nate River to the stand." The judge said calmly, looking at the boy. "What is your testimony? Where were you at 4:15pm, on June 18th of the year 1996?" He smiled softly, trying to comfort the small child.

"Nate River" stood up and said, in a clear, calm voice, "I had run outside, because my father had beat me – again. I was going to go to the park to wait for him to calm down and let me back inside, and then I heard a crash and ran back in. I confess, I did laugh when I realized that the man that caused me so much pain and misery – who wouldn't? – was dead. I can show you the bruises, if you would like proof of his abuse. I wanted to go to someone for help, but where would I go if he was taken to jail? Nowhere." He looked down. "No one wanted me."

Everyone in the courtroom was clearly shocked and amazed to hear such a young child using such big words and talking like an adult. Then the doors opened and a man that looked remarkably like Quillish walked in.

"Forgive me for being late, your honor, but I had to gather a few things." He said calmly, and he smiled at the boy as he passed him. The priest came to him with the bible and the other Quillish said some sort of oath before he set down some papers he was carrying and cleared his throat. "My name is Quillish Whammy, and I have hard-core evidence that Jacob River was an abusive man. He abused his wife, so much that she died giving childbirth, leaving him with someone else to abuse – her son. He never took him to the hospital for check-ups, but there are the school nurse's medical records." He looked at the boy again. "His wife never called the police or told anyone, and hid her bruises well. In the morgue, five years ago, they found signs of abuse all over her body."

Nate clenched his fists, his body shivering with fury. He didn't speak up, though, and just held his rabbit close as he listened.

"For the child's five years of life, he had been abused by a man that has had a history of criminal activity, taking drugs, and being a heavy drinker. And, besides, was there any proof that he did it? Fingerprints?" He looked at the sheriff.

"…Only the victim's." The sheriff said calmly.

"He was heavily intoxicated at the time, judging by the many bottles found around his body, and he could have easily poisoned himself by accident. You are trying to convict a child that, despite all the abuse, ran in when he was concerned for his father. This case should be dropped, gentlemen." He stood back and walked over to Nate, sitting next to him in a chair.

"Very well…" He looked at the jury. "And your verdict?"

There was a lot of murmuring, and Niatine looked at Nate as it was decided. He smiled as he saw the boy's light up when he was called innocent, and then he and Quillish followed Nate and the other Quillish out of the courtroom.

"Where do I go, now?" Nate said with a sigh. "No one will take me in."

"Wrong." The other Quillish smiled and knelt down to look him in the eye. "I'm going to take you in, Nate." He ruffled his hair and then stepped away, smiling. "Let's go." He led him to a car outside and opened it for him. Someone inside the car beckoned Nate in and he went in happily.

"I was so happy…" They heard behind them, and they saw another transparent Near standing and watching the car drive away. "They neglected to mention the kids like Mello." He said calmly, looking at them.

Niatine smiled and walked over. "Will you come with us?"

"To where?" He asked boredly.

"To repair you." Quillish joined him.

"You're being awfully conceited, assuming that I **want** to be repaired." He glanced away. "…Fine, I'll go." He held out a hand, changing into the form of little Nate.

Niatine smiled and took his hand. A bright light flashed and then they found themselves in the Mirror Room again. The transparent Near pulled away and then walked over to place his hands on Near's shoulders, fading into him. Now the puzzle-playing child was smiling.

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

And now I have to finish my next chapter. I hope you enjoyed their trip into Near's mind and my crazy past that I made for little Nate. (Yes, it's another AU. Hush, I like making those.)

Review, please?


	14. Ch 13: Memory part 3 & Mail

Okay, I'll be straight with you. I actually had this most of the way done when I uploaded the last two chapters, but I wanted reviews so I dragged it out. XD I'm such a bad girl, and Gakusangi scolded me for it. He kicked me! *le gasp*

So, you get the next chapter. XD

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Niatine smiled. "He's happy now."

Quillish nodded.

*~*~*~*

Mello stared in shock at what the Book was writing, feeling frustrated that he couldn't help. 'An abusive dad? And…is that his real name, or were these things made up for the story? No, they said it was Near's real memory…' He held his head in his hands, his body quivering. 'Near…I wish I could help you more…' He lowered a hand and gripped the pen. "Hey…is this really helping him?"

'Well, he can't go back until his memories are restored and the book is finished. Quillish seems like a nice guy, doesn't he?' The voice said pleasantly.

"Yeah, he does." Mello smiled.

'Don't let him fool you. Keep your guard up, or you'll lose.' The voice hissed.

"…Okay." Mello nodded and then read on. 'Niatine…you better fix Near…' He thought.

*~*~*~*

In the next mirror, they found Nate sitting in an office, quietly looking around at all the pictures. The owner of the office had gone out to deal with a fight and asked him to remain here until he returned, which he did without reluctance. After a bit, the door opened again and looked over his shoulder at it to see a blonde being ushered in by the old man. "…Mr. Ruvie, who is this?" He asked softly.

"One of the other children." The man smiled and then looked at the blonde firmly. "Mello, you KNOW better! Now, I didn't want to have an audience for this, but it's your own fault for making me leave in the middle of a meeting!" He looked at Nate. "You can look away if this bothers you." He said kindly.

"What are you going to do to him?" Nate asked in a monotone voice, boredly twirling a lock of his curly, white hair.

"It's just a spanking, don't worry." He smiled. "If it bothers you that much, you may go wait out in the hall." He pulled the blonde, Mello, over his lap and tugged down the little boy's pants, exposing his black boxers.

Nate stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. As he heard Mello let out cries of pain, he covered his ears and slumped down against the wall, fighting back tears. "It's not too bad…it's just a spanking…" He said to himself.

"You're a new face." A voice said, and he looked up to see a red-head with orange-tinted goggles over his eyes. He had a pleasant smile, but as soon as he saw his face he tugged up his goggles and bent down, cupping Nate's face in his hand. "You look…just like…" He stood up and then ran into the office.

Nate blinked and stood up, looking at the door curiously as it opened and Mello came out, rubbing his sore bottom. 'He looks in pain…'

"Owowowowowowowowow!" He whined, and then he looked at Nate. "So…you're the new kid, huh? You gotten a new name yet?"

Nate blinked. "…A new name? What do you mean?"

"Everyone gets new names here. Part of putting our past—ow—behind us." He nodded. "I'm going to guess you haven't got yours yet. Here's a suggestion." He grinned. "Snowflake." He turned and walked off. "See you, Snowy!"

Nate blinked. "Snow…flake? Why that?" He frowned and turned to go in, pausing at the door and listening closely.

"It's just concidence, right? He's not deliberately getting ones that looks like us four, right? I mean, Mello is like B and A combined, and now this new kid has L's face…" The red-head was saying in a hushed tone.

"I'm pretty sure it is. For one thing, L picks out the children, now." Mr. Ruvie smiled. "Go on and find Mello, Matt. I think he's going to need your company."

"…Alright." "Matt" turned and walked out, passing by Nate.

Mr. Ruvie looked over. "You may come back in, now." He said kindly. "The spanking's done."

Nate walked in and closed the door before going to the chair again. "Uhm…Mello told me that I'd be getting a new name…"

"Yes, we've thought about it, and I think we have a good one for you." He smiled and walked over to sit behind his desk. "How does 'Near' sound?"

"'Near'?" Nate blinked.

"Mmhm." He smiled. "Do you like it?"

Nate shrugged. "It's better than 'Snowflake'." He mumbled.

Mr. Ruvie chuckled and then pulled out a folder. "This is your schedule and room information. Keep it in a safe place." He handed it to him. "Your room-key is in there as well. Why don't you go check it out?"

Nate nodded and turned to go, stopping at the door. "…Uhm…Mr. Ruvie?" He turned to him.

"Hm?" He smiled.

"…Who is 'L'?" He asked softly.

Mr. Ruvie chuckled a bit. "You'll find out. Now, scoot."

Nate nodded and walked out, passing Niatine and Quillish as he opened his folder.

"That was a better memory." Niatine smiled. "That's good. I would not enjoy only having unpleasant memories."

Quillish nodded, frowning a bit. "…I know that man…Roger; he was my childhood friend. He's serving under Lawliet, now."

"I never did find out why they called me Near. I wonder if I ever will?" A transparent Near stood behind them.

Niatine turned to him. "…Will you come with me?" He asked softly.

The transparent Near blinked. "Will I be whole if I go with you?"

Niatine smiled and offered a hand.

The transparent Near took it and then the bright light flashed, so that they were in the mirror room again. He released Niatine's hand and then smiled a bit before going over to the puzzle-playing child. "Thank you." He said, reverting to his younger form. Then he placed his hands on the other Near's shoulders and faded into him.

Niatine sighed and held his head. "We should..take a short break. This is rather stressful on me…"

Quillish wrapped his arms around him. "Then, let's leave this place." He smiled and hugged him close as Niatine returned to the bedroom. As soon as they got there, though, Niatine pulled away and looked at the window. Quillish blinked. "Niati—"

"I'm still mad at you." Niatine said with a growl.

*~*~*~*

_Niatine sighed and held his head. "We should..take a short break. This is rather stressful on me…"_

_Quillish wrapped his arms around him. "Then, let's leave this place." He smiled and hugged him close as Niatine returned to the bedroom. As soon as they got there, though, Niatine pulled away and looked at the window. Quillish blinked. "Niati—"_

"_I'm still mad at you." Niatine said with a growl._

"Hah-hah!" Mello laughed. "He thought everything was all better, the **loser**!"

Matt came in with chocolate and blinked. "What's going on, Mels?"

"Take a look at what your 'Beloved King' and Niatine have been up to!" He snickered and passed him the book.

Matt blinked and turned back the pages to what he last saw, reading it quietly as he passed Mello his chocolate. "Here you go, Mels." He mumbled, not even looking up from the book.

Mello took his chocolate eagerly and then blinked when he saw him pick up the pen when he reached the next page. "Matt?"

"Enough screen-time for them. It's time for me to leave." He said, and Mello wasn't sure if it was to him or the Book. He peeked over his shoulder to see what he was writing curiously.

_Outside the room, Mail had been politely waiting for them to get done with whatever they were doing before he reached up his game-free hand and knocked on the door._

"_What is it?" Quillish growled sharply._

"_I've finished preparing for the trip, and so I'm going now, Your Majesty." Mail said, rolling his eyes._

"…_Ah, very good. There is a car out in front that will take you to the port for you to get on your ship. Do NOT fail me, Mail Jeevas." He said firmly._

"_Gotcha." Mail turned and walked out, going out to the car and getting in. "Alright, let's get to the port." He said as he buckled up. "And fast. I have to stop this Mihael kid ASAP."_

"_Yes, sir." The driver nodded and then started the car, driving off to head to the port._

_Mail sat back, starting up his Gameboy SP as he leaned back in his seat. "I wonder what Mihael is like?" He thought, grinning widely. "I hope he's cute. Might be just my type."_

"Hey!" Mello looked at Matt. "Are you hitting on me?!"

Matt smiled innocently. "Who, me~?"

'Yes, he is.' The voice said with a smirking tone.

"Hush, you!" Matt snapped back.

"You WERE, weren't you?!" Mello frowned.

'Don't forget, Matt, I can easily kill off your character.' The voice said coldly. 'Don't piss me off.'

"Yes, yes, mister DM." Matt rolled his eyes and continued writing. "Hey, what about those two? Is that your doing?"

'…'

"Hello? Book?" Matt blinked and then shrugged. "Guess he's not in the mood to chat."

Mello sighed. "I hope Near's okay…" He mumbled.

Matt glanced at him. 'Mello…'

A few hours passed, and Roger came in to check on the two. "Boys, it's time for lunch." He said calmly. "You can—what are you doing?"

"Give me the pen, it's MY turn to move, you jackass!" Mello was shoving against Matt's face, trying to take away the pen. "You've already done your move!"

"I'm not finished yet!" Matt complained. "I still have to make my moooove~!"

"Just shut up and let me shoot you, you damn merc!" Mello snapped back.

Roger raised an eyebrow. "Please, try not to cause Matthew any major harm, Mello."

"Okay, okay, I'll just KICK HIM IN THE HEAD FOR THROWING A FUCKING BARREL AT ME!" Mello pulled the pen out of Matt's grip and started to write.

"I take it you have met?" Roger smiled a bit.

"YES, we have, and HE is NOT making it easy for me!" He growled.

"Well, you gotta beat me off and chase me away before you can follow me, idiot!" Matt snapped. "And I have my JOB!"

"SCREW your job!" Mello growled.

"Oh yeah? Well, screw NE—"

"Matthew!" Roger cut him off sharply. "Were you about to say what I THOUGHT you were about to say?!"

Matt suddenly looked sheepish and looked down. "…Sorry, Roger." He said nervously.

Mello grinned. "You got told!"

Roger walked over and leaned over the book, reading the page so far.

"_You know, the King was right about you not being easy to kill! And it's be such a shame, seeing as you're so hot~!" Mail winked at the furious blond, dodging another swipe of his knife. "Those are niiiice guns you have right there, by the way."_

"'_Nice guns'?" Mihael growled and pulled them out. "'Nice guns' THIS, loser!" He fired at the stronger angrily. "Where the fuck is N?!"_

"_Temper, temper. He's with the King." Mail said, ducking to dodge the bullets, then he pulled out another gun and fired at him._

"_Ah!" Mihael ducked, looking around madly for the bullet coming his way._

_Rather than a bullet, __**smoke**__ came out of the gun that Mail held in his rubber-gloved hands, engulfing the entire deck. Then he dashed forward and pulled out a knife as he ran towards where the blond was kneeling._

_Mihael couldn't SEE anything, and he sure as heck didn't HEAR the incoming attack as he coughed loudly, trying to brush away the smoke. "Shit…stings…can't see!" He cried, covering his face. "N…"_

_Mail brought the knife down to slash at Mihael, aiming for a killing blow. "This is it, blondie." He said quietly. "It was fun while it lasted."_

_Blade met blade as Matt, covering his face with his hand, stood between Mihael and the blow. Then a low chanting was heard as the smoke begin to dissapate, and Linda came into view, holding up a staff that quietly shimmered. Then she brought the staff down and glared at the stranger. _

"_Let's have a fair fight!" Linda said firmly. "No cheating, understoooooood?!" She looked between Mail and Matt and blinked. "Are you two…related?"_

"_Eh?" Mail blinked to look at her, a confused expression on his face._

"_What?" Matt looked at her, a replica of Mail's expression on his face._

_She sighed and pulled out a mirror. "Look at this."_

_Mihael blinked. "You're right…hey, man, that's just creepy." He frowned. "I do NOT need two Matts, okay? What I NEED is N, so…" He stood up and dusted himself off, glaring at Mail. "Let's have a fair fight! If I win, you take me to N!"_

"It looks like you two have been active enough to be hungry. Come on, you can continue in the cafeteria." Roger handed the book to Matt and walked out.

Mello nodded. "Food sounds good."

Matt nodded, scribbling away. Looking over his shoulder, Mello saw him writing a reply, and also replying to something that the Book wrote while they weren't looking – 'cause he's so sneaky that way, isn't he? Haha.

"I wonder when Near's coming home?" They heard Linda say as they passed her on the way to a cafeteria. "He just ran out of the library and va—!" She gasped. "Oh no! What if he was kidnapped?!"

'She's right about that.' Mello thought. 'He was kidnapped…' He looked at the book. 'By this.'

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Right, so review. I don't have anything witty to post here, since it's the middle of the night and stuff. *yawns* Although, I'm gonna do fanart of PiH soon, so I'll post a link on my profile when it's done – keep an eye out for it! ^^


	15. Ch 14: Q&A Session

Good news, guys! From today on, until next autumn, I'm FREEEEEE! I'm done with school for the summer! *dances*

Also, Paradise in Hell has officially reached 100 pages. Let's have a party! XD

Although, my bunny died today, so I'm sad. R.I.P., Drea Leia. T^T

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

"Give. Me. That. Pen!" Mello snapped as he tried to tug it away from the red-head. "Give it!"

"I'm not—oof!" Matt released the pen and held his aching gut, which Mello had just slammed his knee into. "Urgh…" He glared at him as Mello smiled and started to write.

'Yay!' The voice cheered.

"Hah, see that? The Book likes ME more!" Mello grinned.

Matt grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest, watching as Mello started to write.

"_Alright, Matt, let's take him down!" Mihael said, running at the intruder._

"_Alright!" Matt dashed forward._

Matt grabbed the pen. "Here, I'll be nice."

_Too dazed by Linda's earlier attack, Mail wasn't quick enough to dodge this time and the attacks connected, knocking him on his back. "Agh, shit!" He hissed, hitting his head. "That really hurt, you assholes!" He pushed himself up on his elbows, only to find a blade right on front of his face, held by the lucious blond. "…Well, I can see why the King was so worried about you coming after him. You're not a bad fighter, Mihael."_

Mello half-read and half-looked around at all the others, smirking at their expressions. 'They must think we're playing some sort of game.' He looked back at the book and then took the pen Matt offered.

"_How do you know Mihael's name?!" Matt growled, stepping forward._

"_What 'King' are you talking about?" Audrey demanded, he and Beyond also bringing their swords to the stranger's neck. "Who are you?!"_

"_Mail Jeevas. Mercenary." Mail said, inching back so that he could stand up. "And I know his name because I've been sent by His Majesty Quillish Whammy to stop lover-boy here from getting his little beau back."_

"_Q-Quillish….Whammy?" Audrey's hand started to shake. "Is HE the one that took away Lawliet and Ambrosia?!"_

"_Quillish Whammy?" Mihael frowned. "Your old teacher?"_

_There's only one Quillish Whammy in the world." Mail shrugged. "Must be. He's obsessed with this guy called Niatine and—why am I telling you so much?" He laughed._

"_Because you lost, and I want to know where that bastard took N!" Mihael growled, kneeling and gripping his goggles. "Stop hiding your eyes, I want to SEE your eyes when you lie!"_

"_Hey, no, not th—" The goggles were ripped off before Mail could stop it, and then he looked at them with bright, green eyes. "…You happy now?"_

"_N-No way…" Matt stammered. This guy looked almost exactly like him! "H-How…?"_

"_What?" Mail blinked._

"_Why do you look like me?!" Matt burst out._

Matt and Mello both busted up, gaining a few stares from around the cafeteria. "He's such a trip!" Matt snickered.

Mello nodded. "Come on, it's your turn."

'Oh, come on. Be nice to Matt.' The voice chuckled.

Matt nodded and started to write.

"_Hm…well, we could be related. I don't remember anything about my parents." Mail shrugged._

"_I haven't seen my parents in years…" Matt stepped closer. "W-We could brothers!"_

_Audrey sighed. "Whther or not you are related, it doesn't matter. "What DOES matter is that he knows where Lawliet is!"_

"_I never said anything about any 'Lawliet's." Mail frowned. "All I know is that the kid, Niatine's host, is being help in a bedroom in the castle." He shrugged. "Nothing about anyone else, though. Are you sure it was His Majesty that took Lawliet?"_

"_It's HIS monsters!" Mihael snapped. "Dark, shadowy…spider-like thingies…" He shuddered._

_Audrey frowned. "It actually looked more like a gargoyle, and where would Mr. Whammy learn about stuff like that, anyway?"_

"_He had to have found out somehow." Mail shrugged. "I don't know if he has them or not, but I'm not about to let you go there to find out!" He pulled out his smoke gun and fired it, then dashed for his boat._

"_Hey, wait!" Mihael covered his face and ran after him as Linda got enough breath back to cast the spell to disappate the smoke again._

"_Damn, he's fast." Mail remarked,grabbing rope from the mast to swing onto his ship. Then he turned and saw Mihael standing at the railing. "Hey, if you can find me, let's have another round! See ya!" He waved as the ship started to go._

"_Shit!" Mihael hissed, glaring at the red-head. Then he looked at his hand, which was still holding Mail's goggles. Smirking, he held them up and waved. "We'll find you! That's a promise!" He then ran back to the others. "Come on, guys, let's follow that ship!"_

_Audrey and Beyond nodded and dashed off to tell the captain._

_Mihael turned to look at the ship that Mail had escaped on and then looked at the red-head's goggles. "Mail Jeevas…" He grinned. "He's not a bad fighter. A mercenery, huh? That means he's not bound to anyone in particular." He nodded firmly and then walked inside._

_He got to the room he and N shared and frowned, looking at the puzzle left on the floor. "N…" He sighed and sat next to it, starting to put it together. "Near…"_

Matt looked at Mello and frowned. "This…affection is just in the book, right?"

Mello shrugged and then he downed his chocolate milk.

"Mello!" Matt snapped.

'Leave him alone, Matt.' The voice scolded.

Matt glared at the pen they were both holding. "You shut up! You're not the boss of me!"

'How mature.' The voice said dryly.

Mello chuckled.

"J-Just show us what Near's up to!" Matt growled.

'Be quieter about this.' The voice scolded.

"Near?" Linda walked over. "Do you two know where Near is?"

Mello glanced at Matt. "I'm with the Book on this." He whispered, and then looked at her. "We were wondering what Near was up to, suddenly disappearing like he did." He explained. "Sorry you heard that."

Linda sighed and went back to her table.

"Let's go back to your room." Matt looked at Mello.

Mello nodded and picked up the book, moving them out of the cafeteria and back to where they could be noisy without getting weird looks.

When they looked back at the book, they found that he had, indeed, switched back to Near.

_With Quillish out of the room, N had time to think. Mostly, though, what he was thinking about were all the strange memories he suddenly had. He sighed and looked out the window, one hand moving up to twirl a lock of his hair. "Me…llo." He whispered softly. "Nate…" He looked at himself. "…I am…Nate…River?" He looked down and sighed. "I miss Mihael…" He walked over and sat on the bed, pulling a pillow close. "I need you…" He said softly._

"Mels, you're blushing." Matt pointed out.

"E-Eh?!" Mello brought his hands to his face. 'Holy shit, I really am!' He thought.

Matt sighed and sat back to read the book.

*~*~*~*

The pillow was soft, but it wasn't warm; nor was it Mihael. Letting out a cry of frustration, Near threw the pillow at the floor and curled up on the bed. "I want out of here!" He cried, gripping the sheets. "I want to go home! If I belong at Whammy's House, then why am I HERE?!" He started to sob.

'Dear child…' A soft voice spoke – one that wasn't Niatine's. 'Everything will be answered in time; why you're here, how you got here…all of it.'

'**Near, don't listen to that voice! I feel…a great evil!**' Niatine cried.

"Just SHUT UP, BOTH of you!" Near snapped, glaring at the air. "Let me be alone!"

'…**You might be upset at me for this, but might I remind you that it was YOU that fell on ME?**' Niatine said coldly.

'Just shut up, Niatine.' The other voice said cheerfully. 'And I'm not in his mind – just talking to him through it.'

Near felt something touch his cheek and he blinked, looking up at a shining figure. "…Are you…an Angel?"

"Perhaps. Or, perhaps not." The figure said softly. "Just cheer up, Near." The figure knelt and Near felt a warmth all around him as he was pulled into the figure's arms. "Soon…soon, you won't have to deal with all of this." The figure smiled and nuzzled him, starting to hum.

Near smiled and closed his eyes, curling up into the warmth. "Feels like a warm, summer day." He said softly. "I can picture everyone playing outside…" He sighed and opened his eyes a bit. "…I wish I knew more…"

"You will…" The figure gently lay him down. "I have to go, now, but I'll see you again soon." It leaned over and kissed his forehead gently. "Very soon, at the rate they're going." He whispered.

Near smiled and watched the glowing figure step away, and then his eyes slowly closed as the figure vanished in a bright flash.

'…**I need to get to Quillish.**' Niatine thought, and then he waited quietly for Near to be fully asleep before he could take control.

It took a little while, but Near finally went back to sleep and Niatine took control, sitting up quickly and then going to the door. "I need to see Quillish!" He said firmly.

"His Majesty is busy!" The guard replied.

"Tell him that it concerns my host and something evil!" He slammed his hand against the door. "And, if you don't, I'll blow this door open and find him MYSELF!"

The door was opened and the guard nodded. "Come right this way." He said, leading him along.

"Thank you." Niatine nodded. 'I have to tell Quillish about that stranger!'

When he arrived at Quillish's throne room, he quickly composed himself and walked in after the guard. "Quillish!"

"Your Majesty, I tried to stop him, but—"

The guard was shoved aside by a quick spell and Niatine walked up to the throne. "Drop what you're doing and come back to my room with me."

"Ohhh!" A few maids giggled.

Niatine gave them a dark look and looked at Quillish. "Someone is targeting my host!"

Quillish stood up. "Everyone is dismissed!" He walked over to Niatine. "Tell me." He started to lead him out of the throne room, passing all the curious gazes and ignoring them.

"A strange presence was in the same room as my host, and his voice was speaking into Near's head. Then he actually appearing, a bright, glowing figure…I couldn't see any of his details, but he spoke so sweetly to Near, telling him that soon he wouldn't have to worry, and he felt so EVIL, Quillish!" Niatine said as they walked.

"Did you get the stranger's name?" Quillish frowned. "He might be responsible for Near coming here in the first place. In which case, he is using Near to do something…but, what? And why did he wipe Near's memories?"

"I don't know." Niatine sighed. "I didn't get his name, no. He only really talked to Near, and I couldn't get a word in."

"Damnit…" Qullish hissed. "I'll bet Mihael is his agent, sent to make sure he's actually doing his job and going where he needs to go!" He clenched his fists. "This stranger is toying with our lives!"

*~*~*~*

"_Did you get the stranger's name?" Quillish frowned. "He might be responsible for Near coming here in the first place. In which case, he is using Near to do something…but, what? And why did he wipe Near's memories?"_

"_I don't know." Niatine sighed. "I didn't get his name, no. He only really talked to Near, and I couldn't get a word in."_

"_Damnit…" Qullish hissed. "I'll bet Mihael is his agent, sent to make sure he's actually doing his job and going where he needs to go!" He clenched his fists. "This stranger is toying with our lives!"_

'What?' Mello thought, blinking. 'They think I'm that guy's agent? No! I'm trying to HELP Near!' He thought. And yet, something in the back of his mind reminded him of all the times he could've told him everything, but didn't – all for the selfish reason of enjoying seeing Near as "N". 'And now there's someone orchestrating everything?!' He clenched his fists. 'But, the only one that could be doing that is…' His eyes widened and he looked at Matt. 'Did he already figure it out? Is that why the Book doesn't like him? Oh my god, I'm so DENSE!'

Matt blinked. "What's up? You're paling, Mels."

"…The Stranger." Mello said softly. "Do you know him?"

Matt was silent for a while. "Don't know yet. No details were given."

Mello looked back at the book, his eyes shaking, as the next part was written:

"_We have to go back into Near's mind, Quillish. That's the place we're sure to find answers! Perhaps he saw something when he was entering?" Niatine suggested._

"_Alright. We'll do that tonight." Quillish nodded._

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Wow, things are really heating up! And can you guess what Mello figured out? Who is the Stranger? Let's have a few guesses. XD

And, in advance, it's not Matsuda. XD Okay, I'm sorry, TUL. I'll stop picking on you about that. I just can't help but giggle when I read that comment, y'know?

Review, please! I love reviews, and they make me update!


	16. Ch 15: The Stranger, Child, God, & King

Sorry this took so long; I ended up in somewhat of a Writer's Block while writing this. ^^; Hopefully it won't happen again. Enjoy.

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Once again, the two of them were in Near's mind, inside the mirror room. Niatine smiled as he saw more memories were opened up than what they'd done, so Near must have been trying to fix himself while they were awake. "Look at this one." He gestured to one that was still blurry. "Let's check it out." He walked over and placed his hand against it.

Quillish nodded and walked over to touch it as well, and then they both entered what looked like a library, which Near and Mello the only ones in it.

"This is strange..."

They turned to see Near up on a step-ladder, looking at a leather-bound book with a lock.

Mello sighed and looked up at him from sorting a lower shelf. "What's strange?"

"This book…its name is not on the check-list." He climbed down the stepladder and walked over to show it to Mello. "See?"

Niatine frowned. "That book…it has a…frightening aura."

Mello looked at it. "Hm…'Paradise in Hell'. Sounds creepy." He grinned and took the book, his hands reaching to open the flap with the keyhole. When it didn't budge, though, he pouted and handed it back to Near. "We'll give it to Roger to look at later. For now, let's get back to—"

*Plink*

"Hn?" Near looked over, not even noticing that Mello had continued what he was saying as he turned and walked over to examine what had made the faint sound he'd just heard.

Quillish looked at what had fallen, which Near was kneeling next to. "A key? From where? Niatine…?"

Niatine frowned. "It has the same dark aura…"

"—sorting the books so that we can get out of here and get back to staying away from each other, 'cause you're being here is making me claustrophobic and—ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME?!" Mello growled, glaring at Near. "What the fuck are you staring at, Near?!"

Hesitantly, Near reached out and plucked the long, thin, bronze key off of the floor, gingerly picking it up with two fingers. "…I think I found the key to the book, Mello." He said softly, standing up and walking over to him as he shifted the book in his hand and pushed the key into the hole, turning it slowly as a clicking sound was heard. Then Near pulled out the key and handed it to Mello as he carried the book over to the table.

"I don't trust it…they shouldn't open that book!" Niatine seemed panicked.

Quillish frowned. 'I can't sense anything…but, he IS a God, and I'm just a mere Mortal…Perhaps that is why he can sense it.'

Near opened the flap and then Mello pulled open the cover, looking at the first page. "It's a prologue…I think." He blinked, looking at Near.

"Looks like a poem." Near said softly, looking at it calmly. "See, read it."

Quillish and Niatine came over to look over the two boys' shoulders as Mello read aloud:

_The reality is too much to bear,_

_But the imaginary world is so intense._

_Sometimes, I can't make out what is what anymore,_

_And it just doesn't make sense._

_Three Kingdoms warring, _

_But two are allied against the one. _

_That's the way it is for us three, _

_But what happens when one is gone?_

_In these pages lies danger,_

_So readers please; beware._

_I do not mean to hurt you, _

_I do not mean to scare._

_But, when you're already gone from the world of the living,_

_This is the only real way to carry on._

"…Scary." Near said calmly, nodding to Mello as he turned the pages. "The rest are all blank. We should just show it to Roger and let him deal with…hm?"

"Yeah, let's take it to Roger. This thing is boring." Mello walked off and went over to go back to sorting.

Quillish frowned. "Niatine…"

"I know." Niatine nodded. "The book is writing its own words."

_You are already involved, little child._

Niatine saw Near's eyes widen a bit and then he looked over at Mello nervously. "Mello…"

Mello didn't seem to notice, and Niatine cursed the boy for not being observant. "Mello, look over here!" He hissed, even though he knew he couldn't be heard.

"Just get back to work, Near." Mello picked up a book and looked at it. "Hm…damn, faded engraving…"

Near looked back at the book, fear in his eyes as he saw it starting to glow a blueish color, and then something like hands made of the light reached out and latched onto his wrist. Panicking now, the pale boy thrashed around. "Mello, help!"

"Huh?" Mello finally looked over his eyes widened as he saw Near starting to glow as well as the book. Panicked now, he ran over to grab the pale boy's hand, but his hand went right through his and the page of the book begin to turn by itself as Near vanished.

A bright light engulfed Niatine and Quillish and then they found themselves looking down from the sky they knew well. Near was falling upside-down, a transparent entity, straight towards Niatine, who was running as fast as he could.

"Near!" Mello's voice was heard as he fell, and Niatine looked up curiously at the strange, new voice, his eyes widening as Near fell onto him, glowing a strange, golden color before Niatine's form changed into Near's.

"You guys are SO nosy!" A voice said, and then a bright light flashed before they both found themselves back in Near's bedroom, Quillish on the floor and Niatine still in Near's body.

"You guys just can't leave leave well enough alone, can you?!" The golden figure tsk'd. "Well, now I'm afraid you've made me make things harder." He held out a hand and Quillish saw Near's body begin to glow a golden color before a transparent form came out of him. Then, once the new figure was solid enough to be recognized as Niatine, the golden figure flicked his wrist and the God flew into the wall, smashing right through to the other room.

"NIATINE!" Quillish ran over to him, climbing through the hole to kneel next to him. "You monster!" He glared at the golden figure.

The golden figure knelt next to Near's still-sleeping body and then he pulled him into his arms. "Sleep well, little Near." He cooed, the both of them starting to fade away.

"Wait!" Quillish got up and ran at them, but only hit the floor when he tried to lunge for them. "Argh!"

"Q-Quillish…" Niatine winced as he sat up. "…That's…the dark aura I sensed from the book."

Quillish turned to him. "…What?!"

*~*~*~*

"What?!" Mello and Matt echoed.

"Man, this is shit!" Mello held his head. "Why are you doing this, Book?!"

"The book is far from over." Matt said firmly. "And this fucktard is messing with our heads!"

'Oh, come on! Stop calling me names for making the story interesting!' The Voice whined.

"Creepy light-hands, though…" Mello shivered. "Poor Near. I never realized…"

"There's a lot we don't realize about him, Mels." Matt said comfortingly. "And we WILL save him, don't worry."

Mello nodded. "Yes…yes, you're right!"

'Shall I let you have the stage, Mello?' The Voice said sweetly.

Mello nodded and Matt released the pen. "Yeah." He watched as the book started to write:

_After what felt like forever to the anxious crew, they finally arrived at the New Continent. They could see Mail's ship docked near theirs, but it looked like the red-haired troublemaker wasn't on-board anymore. _

_Beyond got off the ship first, followed by Audrey, and then they turned to the younger three. "So, should we split up and look, or stick together?" Beyond asked cheerfully._

Mello sighed and started to write:

"_Let's stick together. Better to not lose any more people than we already have." Mihael muttered bitterly, remembering his colossal failure to protect N like he'd promised to. Some "Guardian Angel" HE was turning out to be! His hand gripped the goggles tightly and he nodded firmly. "Let's ask around for Mail Jeevas. Maybe he's famous?"_

_Matt grinned. "I'll just ask for a guy that looks like me! That should help!"_

"_We're all going to ask together." Linda said, nodding. "Let's head off."_

_The other four nodded and then they all walked along, looking around as they walked._

"_Hey, guys, what's that?" Linda stopped and pointed to glowing box suspended in midair, and it appeared to be a bit transparant. "It's so weird! Like…like some strange magic I've never seen!"_

"_That's not 'magic'!" A woman giggled. "That's just a holographic advertisement."_

"_Holo…graphic?" Matt blinked._

""_Yes!" She nodded. "Don't you know what holograms are, young man?" She looked at her watch and gasped. "Oh, lookat the time! I must be off! Ta-ta!" She ran off, and the group saw, from the now-clear view, that Mail was leaning against the wall just under the hologram._

"_That guy…" Mihael growled, dashing over to him. "Hey, you!"_

Matt smiled and looked at Mello. "Pen?"

Mello nodded and handed it to him. "Here you go."

Matt grinned and then started to write:

"_Hey, sexy!" Mail said with a grin, watching Mihael run over. "You still got my goggles?"_

Mello smirked. "'Hey, sexy', Matt?"

Matt shrugged and passed over the pen.

Mello smiled and wrote his reply before he passed it to Matt, just as they'd done before.

"_Yeah, I got 'em. You gonna take me to N now?" Mihael raised an eyebrow. "Why were you waiting for us?"_

"_If there's no competition, then it's no fun!" Mail turned and dashed off. "Catch me and I'll lead you in!" He laughed._

"_Hey, wait!" Mihael dashed after him._

"_Mihael! Stay with the group!" Linda snapped, the other taking to a dash after them._

Both boys stopped and laughed. "Same old Linda!" She said in unison, and then went back to writing.

_Mihael dashed after the red-head, scowling at people to make them move out of the way and using his small form to duck around small spaces. "Hey, wait!" He yelled, running faster. "Slow down, damnit! I'm new to this place!"_

"_Learn it as you go!" Mail laughed and jumped over a barrel before he flipped on and off a car, landing on the other side. "C'mon, Mihael! Don't you got what it takes? Bring it on!" He laughed and ran on._

"_You asshole!" Mihael hissed, ducking around a group of giggling girls and two old ladies. "Stop running away!"_

"_Mi-Mi, you gotta catch me~!"Mail laughed._

"Mi-Mi?!" Mello punched Matt in the arm. "That's a GIRL'S name!"

Matt laughed and shrugged.

"_Mihael, wait up!" Linda called, running after the blonde. "You're going too fast!"_

"_Well, hurry up! This is our only lead to where N is!" Mihael snapped over his shoulder as he dashed after the red-head. "Come BACK here!"_

_Mail stopped short in front of a gate and then grinned at Mihael before he ran in._

_Mihael ran after him. "Wait up, asshole!"_

_Audrey stopped in front of the gate and realized that Mihael had, without even noticing it, run right into the castle gates without interference. "C'mon!" He dashed after Mihael, the others following closely._

A~*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*~A

Well, you know the drill: Review and you get more. Also, please let me know what parts you liked best, and your comments and theories? ^^ I always enjoy reading them.


End file.
